Everything Has Changed
by CarlaPeterLove
Summary: Peter's world is rocked when he comes back to the street and finds that Carla has moved on.
1. Everything Has Changed

**I have been working like crazy recently and after catching up with this weeks Corrie, this just came to me on my lunch break. Not entirely sure when it's set, just sometime in the future I guess.**

* * *

Peter Barlow walked into The Rovers Return pub at around eight thirty pm on a Friday night.

He knew it would be packed, full of people getting their weekend started. He was trying to make some sense of all the things he had been told through out the day but he just couldn't.

He looked around at all those familiar faces, the ones that he had been so used to seeing all the time before he had left Coronation Street back in November.

There was Michelle and Steve behind the bar, very much the happily married couple. Peter had heard that they were getting married in the Spring and was a little disappointed to find he had received no form of invitation from either of them. He and Steve had been the best of friends before everything had started go wrong back in 2014 and he had hoped that after everything, Steve might have still wanted him there on his big day.

Noris Cole and Mary Taylor were both stood at the bar talking about something trivial no doubt and Sally Webster was stood with her boyfriend Tim they were obviously having some sort of argument as Sally looked furious whilst Tim looked apologetic. Peter looked past them, he didn't really care what anyone in the pub was doing, he was too busy hoping, praying that the rumours he had heard were just that but then he saw it.

He saw her.

His wife was just a few metres from him and she was sitting at a table in the corner, looking more beautiful than ever. Her skin was a shade of golden brown as if she had just been on holiday, her long brown hair was tumbling around her shoulders and she was dressed in a sleeveless pink dress that stopped just above the knees.

Carla Connor in a bright pink dress? The sight of it would have been more shocking to him if there wasn't something else, something much more insane going on at that table and holding Peter's attention. He stood motionless watching her... watching them.

Carla was gazing dreamily into the eyes of another, someone who Peter would never had expected her to be sat having a drink with. There weren't even friends were they? They had never really got along but as he continued to stare ahead of him, he feared that this man might be the one that he had heard about.

He swallowed hard hoping that he was wrong and that the sight before him was innocent.

She wouldn't go there with him, surely not.

Peter's fears were confirmed as Carla leant in and kissed this man passionately in front of everyone, as if she didn't have a care in the world and as the man eagerly kissed her back Peter was sure he felt his heart momentarily stop.

He felt physically sick.

The man Carla was kissing, had taken the heart of someone he had loved once before, and whilst he may have fell in love with someone else soon after that, Peter would never forgive Nick Tilsley for almost taking Leanne away from him, and the pair of them have clashed on many occasions since then.

As they continued to kiss like love's young dream it was all Peter could not to rush over there and rip Nick away from his wife, whom after everything Peter loved even more than he had done when he left.

Nick looked incredibly smug as he pulled away from Carla and put an arm around her so he could whisper in her ear about something. If Peter hadn't of known better he would have thought Nick was showing off and doing it just to wind him up, but of course Nick was oblivious to him being stood there and so was Carla.

She giggled childishly as she heard whatever Nick was saying to her and she was clinging on to him tightly like she would never ever let him go. It made Peter want to throw up but as the people who surrounded him began to realise that he was stood there, and that he was watching his wife snuggle up cosily with another man, he decided that he only had two options, run out of the pub and never return or face the horror story that was happening right in front of him.

He smiled as best he could at those who welcomed him back and made his legs carry him over to the bar where Michelle was stood with Steve.

Michelle looked at Peter and then over at her best friend who was still completely unaware that her husband had made his grand return to Weatherfield. She looked back at Peter and whilst she would always resent him for hurting Carla, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she could tell by the haunted look on his face that his heart was silently breaking.

Peter casually ordered himself an orange juice and dared himself to look over at Carla again, She was taking a sip of wine as Nick got up and said something to her, She smiled at him delightedly and nodded. Her green eyes were bright and her face positively glowing, almost as if her happiness was shining off of her. This was a look that he hadn't seen on his wife in the longest time and it made Peter feel even more distressed because he'd always hoped that he could be the one to make her feel that way again.

The idea of some other man making Carla this happy made Peter's heart ache, making it difficult for him to breathe properly too.

Nick made his way to the toilets and hadn't even noticed Peter as he walked past him. Peter gulped down his orange juice quickly so he could make a quick escape before Carla saw him. He had been hoping to have found her in the pub, he had something he needed to tell her but after watching her for those few moments and seeing how content she was, He knew he had no right to disturb her happiness and he knew as soon as she were to see him she would be reminded of the terrible things he had done and it genuinely looked as if she had forgotten all about him.

Peter said thank you to Michelle and gave Steve a nod, he then went to turn around and decided he would leave the pub.

Only this particular decision of Peter's had been made that little bit too late.

Carla got up from the table where she had been sat at with Nick, She held her empty glass in hand and was about to approach the bar for a refill of her favourite wine when she saw him.

The empty glass slipped from within her fingers and smashed to tiny pieces on the dirty floor below.

She didn't even look down to acknowledge it. Her green eyes were transfixed on the man who had disappeared from her life months and months ago.

_What was he doing here? When did he get back? Had he seen her and Nick together?_ All of these questions circled Carla's brain but all she could do was stand there and stare.

The pub was almost silent apart from the jukebox that was playing the old U2 track With or Without you. People were obviously taking a huge pleasure in the uncomfortable situation that Carla and Peter had now found themselves in.

Peter stared ahead at those beautiful green eyes, the ones that he had looked so deeply into many times before, the ones he swore his love for her into and the ones he used to dry whenever she was upset. His mouth went dry even though he had literally finished his drink not even a minute ago.

Carla still couldn't move, She almost felt paralysed with the shock of seeing Peter again.

A minute ago she was happily chatting away to her boyfriend and had felt like everything in her life was finally going right again, Now that Peter was stood there as handsome as ever, right in front of her, she felt as if everything she knew was out the window.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion, as if every look and every blink lasted much longer then they were supposed to. Having Peter stood there only a metre of so away was such an overwhelming feeling that Carla almost felt like running away.

Peter had this idea too, He didn't want to wait for Nick to return as he felt as if he might start shouting and saying things that he really shouldn't. He took one last devastating look at Carla and then made his way towards the doors of the pub.

The faces he walked past all blurred into one and as he opened the door, hoping that he would finally be able to breathe properly again, he heard something, something so familiar it stopped him in his tracks.

Her voice.

"Peter"

* * *

**Should I update or Nah ? This literally just came to me so I have no real plans as of yet. **

**The idea of Nick and Carla is so wrong to me, what does everybody else think ? **

**Don't worry my next "Don't Let Go" update will still be tomorrow.**

**:)**


	2. Why Him?

**More lunch break writing :) Still not sure where this is headed but your reviews have inspired me to keep going.**

* * *

Peter turned to look at Carla but he had to blink once or twice before he could see her properly.

"Do you two wanna go out back?" Michelle asked because the entire pub was still transfixed on the Carla and Peter reunion that had been so long overdue.

Carla nodded but Peter just stood motionless by the doors. He didn't want to go out back, what he wanted to do was go back to a time when everything was perfect, When it was just about him and Carla, when they were incredibly happy and before he had made the stupidest mistake of his life. This was obviously not a possibility for Peter, so he found himself just shaking his head at the suggestion to go "out back" with Carla.

After all the crazy things that he had seen and heard today, Her new found love with Nick was the last straw.

Carla, who was on the verge of crying looked back at Peter desperately.

"Peter, please... We should talk"

There was a distinct tone of want and neediness in her voice, One that made Peter ache inside. He knew he couldn't walk away from her, not when her eyes were brimming with tears and not when the smile that had been on her beautiful face only moments ago, was now broken.

He nodded at Carla in despair and found himself following her out to the back room of the pub, the very same room where he had poured his heart out and begged her to take him back, all those months ago.

As she walked in front of him he looked down at her tanned legs, he spotted she had on a dinky little ankle bracelet on her left foot and it looked as if it had been bought somewhere exotic, definitely not in Weatherfield.

Now Peter had thought about it properly, he saw that Nick had looked rather tanned too and it seemed obvious that he and Carla had probably been away together.

The thought of the two of them frolicking on a sunny beach somewhere, made Peter feel so weak with jealously, that he had to grab onto the doorframe before entering the room to keep him steady.

Carla sat down stiffly at the table. She was biting down on her bottom her lip as if she was feeling guilty of something. Peter of course, knew that she had done nothing wrong and the fact that she had so obviously moved on was no one else's fault but his own. He sat opposite her anxiously and there were several long moments of silence before Carla spoke first.

"So... How ave you been?" She asked, watching him intensely, He swallowed and then shrugged at her blankly, not knowing where to begin. She rested her arms in front of her on the table and Peter saw that she had her nails painted pink to match her dress. Carla would normally never be seen dead in pink and as she tucked some hair behind her ear absentmindedly, he was starting to think that he was now talking to a changed woman.

"Peter would you please just say something?" Carla asked nervously

"What do you want me to say?" Peter asked back,

"I dunno" Carla said helplessly "Why did you come back?" There was a pause and then a sigh from Peter.

"I've come back ere because Simon's been acting up and then I find out about Deirdre and… Well it's like I've walked into me worst nightmare really" Peter said gruffly, he wished that he had just gone, somewhere, anywhere, anywhere where he didn't have to sit in front of this beautiful woman and try not to cry pathetically.

"What's wrong with Deirdre?" Carla asked, now more worried then nervous.

"You know, she's in hospital" Peter replied but to his shock, Carla didn't know anything about this. She looked startled by the news about Deirdre and shook her head

"Since when?" she asked, horrified that she hadn't been made aware of any of this.

"A week or so" Peter said wishing he hadn't of mentioned it now because he could tell Carla was distraught and that she was trying to make some sort of sense of it all.

"Why didn't Ken say anything?" Carla asked, devastated that Ken hadn't of confided this information to her. She thought that they were friends. Peter shrugged awkwardly at her.

"He said you'd moved on, he said you had a new life... I dunno maybe he didn't want to bother you with it" Peter said sighing. He thought back to the conversation he had with his Father earlier on, that very same day. Ken had told him that Carla had a new boyfriend and that she had even changed her name back to Connor.

It hurt.

It hurt Peter a lot and whilst he had tried to put on a brave face in front of his Dad, it was more than obvious, that he was utterly crushed by the fact that Carla was an official Connor again.

Carla just nodded slowly and disappointedly. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't completely saddened by the idea of Ken keeping Deirdre's illness from her. She thought that Ken trusted in her and she's always imagined that he would tell her if he ever needed her help or support.

The silence in the room was killing them both, It was odd for two people with a history like theirs to be sat together and endure such a silence, when there was once so much banter between them, so much laughter and so, so much love.

Peter cleared his throat uncomfortably and shuffled in his seat

"I'm sorry I'm just in shock" Carla mumbled,

"Yeah well you're not the only one." Peter said and then the door suddenly opened.

Nick was stood in the door way, looking anxiously at Carla and Peter, as if he was expecting to find the pair of them in some sort of passionate embrace.

"Nick" Carla said getting up, She walked over to him and put a hand on his chest to stop him from coming into the room any further. Peter turned and looked at him, the hatred he felt for Nick was evident by the look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked her but he was looking back at Peter, only with pity rather then hate.

"I'm just gonna talk to him for a bit that's all" Carla said and she got on her tiptoes, as Nick was fairly taller than her and gave him a quick kiss. It was literally a peck compared to the one he had witnessed earlier but Peter still felt his stomach lurch when he saw it.

Peter turned back around dismally as Nick disappeared out of the room and Carla closed the door. She came back over to the table and sat down apprehensively in front of her husband, he was silent for a while and then he muttered two words

"Why him?"

Carla shrugged her shoulders. She was rather at a loss of words. She knew she should have been more prepared, She should have known that Peter would eventually ask this question.

"Peter it just happened" Carla said eventually "We actually ave a lot in common and started hanging out together as mates and... It turned into something more" Carla said looking down at her hands.

"How? After everything you have said about him in the past? How can you have fallen for him?" Peter asked still not getting the situation at all.

Carla shook her head at him She couldn't bare the thought of this conversation, She had never felt guilty about being with Nick before and She thought they were incredibly happy together but the fact that Peter could make her feel so guilty for moving on and they way he was looking at her in disgust was beginning to bother her.

"I don't even know why I'm explaining me self to you, you are the one who cheated on me remember?" Carla said but she said it rather calmly in a way that Peter hadn't of expected, by now he thought that she probably would have raised her voice or maybe even stormed out, yet she was still sat there in front of him as calm as can be. "Did you just expect me just to wait for you?" She asked

"It's not the fact that you ave moved on, it's the fact that it's with him" Peter said shaking his head "I guess I just can't actually believe any of this has happened"

"Peter I know this wasn't what you were expecting" Carla paused unable to finish her sentence, he watched her as she bit down on a hang nail anxiously "I know you won't understand" He nodded at her

"You're right I don't understand, I don't understand how you couldn't forgive me for having an affair yet, you can get with a man who has had plenty of them him self" Peter said bluntly, Carla just sat there and didn't say anything but by the look on her face Peter had guessed what she was thinking "Let me guess, he's changed right ?" Peter said a little dryly, he then looked at Carla closely "You've changed too." he said softly.

Carla looked down at herself and then back up at Peter

"Ave I?" she asked,

"Yeah, I mean you're wearing pink for a start" Peter said, Carla laughed slightly and looked down at her dress again, it was totally the wrong colour but because it had been such a kind gesture on Nick's part she wore it from time to time to keep him happy.

"Nick bought it, It's not really me but... Y'know" She said a little unenthusiastically

"I know that I couldn't of got you in a pink dress if I tried... So I guess you must really really like Nick" Peter said sorrowfully and he looked down at his phone which buzzed with a message. He glanced at the screen, which had Dad on it and read the message he had been sent.

Carla watched him and it was clear that whatever message he had been sent had shaken him right up, He looked tearful as he rose from his chair.

"Wait a minute where are ya going?" Carla cried getting up too, Peter had tried not to look at her directly, He was already distressed enough without having to see the look of confusion and hurt on her face.

He really tried his best to just walk out the room and leave but he swallowed and set his eyes on Carla again.

"Peter don't go yet" She begged tears forming behind those stunning green eyes.

"Look Carla I'm glad that you've moved on, I truly am... Even if it is with Nick I just ... I can't do this right now. I can't sit n talk to you as if it doesn't kill me to see you two together, I ave to go down to the hospital, that was me Dad" Peter said pointing at his phone "It's Deirdre... She's taken a turn for the worst and they've told me Dad that they don't know if she's got long left" Peter said chocking up.

"What?" Carla gasped she had always loved Deirdre even when Deirdre wasn't so keen on her. "Peter wait, I want to come with you, I wanna see her" Carla said her voice cracking but Peter shook his head at her hopelessly.

"Don't do this Carla" he said sadly, unable to stop a tear from falling down his cheek.

"And I need to hear more about Simon"

"Carla please" Peter said sniffing

"But Peter I still care about Deirdre and your Dad and Simon" Carla said "and you."

"Carla five minutes ago you were sitting there blissfully happy with Nick, completely unaware of the latest Barlow family drama. Why not just keep it that way eh?" Peter said wiping his at cheek furiously "Besides... You're not a Barlow anymore" He said hoarsely. Then he opened the door to the back room and then left Carla all alone.

Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to keep it all together. She let a tear fall down her cheek and sniffed hard as Nick came rushing into the back room to check on her.

"Hey" he said looking concerned and wiping the single tear off of her cheek lovingly "What happened? What did he do?" Carla shook her head at him and breathed out deeply.

"I ave to go with him" Carla said overcome, Nick barley had time to react when she said "I'm sorry Nick I just... I ave to go" and she rushed out of the back room before he could stop her.

"Peter!" She cried after him as he left the pub, She flung the doors open leaving Michelle, Steve and the pub full of punters stunned as she ran outside. "Peter!" she shouted as he walked towards his car.

"Carla please" he said sighing wishing she would just go back to Nick and forget all of this. That's what he wanted, that's what she deserved, to be happy.

"I'm coming with you!" Carla said firmly "I may ave changed my name but I still care about all of you and I am coming to this hospital whether you like it or not!" Peter sighed heavily and reluctantly unlocked his car. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Carla from joining him and as she opened the door to his car, she stopped, looked at him heart wrenchingly and said "FYI... I would ave worn a pink dress if you wanted me to, I would have done anything for you Peter"


	3. Broken

**It's after midnight and I can't sleep, so here's an update.**

**Song lyrics are in italics**

* * *

The car journey to Weatherfield General was unbearable.

Neither one of them spoke to each other as Peter started the ignition and it wasn't long before they were caught up in a hefty traffic jam. The radio was switched on by Peter in an attempt to make the horrendous silence between them a little more tolerable , This idea did not work very well as every single station that Peter could find, seemed to be playing a soppy love song and eventually he had given up trying to find something more upbeat.

As Mariah Carey's voice filled the empty noise in the car it began to become clear to Peter that turning on the radio was not a smart idea.

_"When you left I lost a part of me__, __it's still so hard to believe__, c__ome back baby, please cause__ we belong together"_

The song lyrics had instantly hit home and Peter switched stations again, this time an Ed Sheeran song was playing and even though it was another slow ballad, Peter left it on because he quite liked this particular song.

_ "And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"_

Carla leant forward and switched the radio off. She sniffed hard and looked out the window hoping that Peter would just leave them be in silence because she knew that all it took was for the radio to play one song, for her to hear one specific lyric and she'd be screwed.

"I was listening to that." Peter said gruffly with his hands firmly grasped on the steering wheel

"No you weren't" Carla sighed

"And how do you know?" Peter asked looking at her irritatedly and turning the radio back on "If you don't like it, you can make your own way to the hospital" He said, he'd only put the radio back on to annoy Carla and she knew it.

They were both sat so close to each other yet the space in between them felt as if they were miles apart. It was almost as if they were just two strangers who just happened to have a load of distant memories.

Peter felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket he pulled it out and sighed when he saw the name that was on screen. "Here, I'm guessing Michelle doesn't want to talk me" he said Carla sighed, took the phone off of him and answered it with

"Yes Chelle, What is it?" Peter rolled his eyes and looked out at the never-ending line of traffic ahead. "Chelle I don't want to talk now to be honest" Carla said biting her nail again "Yeah well that can't be helped can it… Look just tell Nick I'll call him when I can okay!" Carla hung up the phone and handed it back to Peter. "I left me bag in the Rover's so I'm guessing that's why Michelle called you." She said, almost glad that she didn't have her phone because she could only imagine that Nick would be bombarding her right now with tonnes of calls and messages.

"Let me guess... Nick's not happy that you've run off with your ex eh?" Peter said

"Not really, No" Carla said bluntly she looked down at her pink nail varnish as if she suddenly hated it.

"I get it y'know" Peter said edging the car forward slightly as the traffic moved just barley, Carla looked up and turned her head

"Get what?"

"Nick, I couldn't understand at first but now... I get it" Peter said there was a slight pause as if had been expecting to Carla to speak but she just continued to stare at him "He's a safe bet" Peter began "He's not got any vices like me that's for sure and He's got a successful business that's he's not gonna run into the ground like I did"

"Can we not Peter" Carla said sighing,

"What? I'm just trying to make conversation." Peter said

"Yeah well, I preferred the silence" Carla lied.

Carla didn't want to listen to Peter comparing his self to Nick, It was too awkward and too painful, it made her realise that what she felt for Nick even though it was only the beginning for them, was nothing compared to what she'd felt for Peter.

Before Carla had even got with Peter and he was still with Leanne, she was besotted with him. She'd spent all her time thinking about him, thinking of being with him and wishing he felt the same way about her. When he finally did confess his feelings towards her, Carla felt as if she would never feel pain again and Peter's love made her feel so safe.

Carla sat there and thought about how she felt about Nick.

She had to admit that she was very fond of him and she knew that he adored her. He treated her like a Queen and they never argued, not even once. Carla had probably had about thirty arguments with Peter in their first month alone but that was just the way they worked. Their relationship was fiery and explosive, they had gotten used to being able to argue with each other one minute and be in bed together the next.

It wasn't anything like that with Nick, being with Nick was different.

It was nice.

Carla hated the word nice but that's really what it was like with Nick. It was peaceful and other than his slightly crazy family there was no real drama. Carla wasn't used to living that kind of life and if she was being honest she sort of missed the unpredictability that being with Peter could bring.

Being with Nick was almost like being on holiday, Carla had the opportunity to do new things with someone she really cared about and it was all a lot of fun, that's the thing with holidays though, You always have to go back home in the end.

Carla then thought about how her and Nick had first got together.

It was really sweet at the time, They were just at her place watching TV and messing about when he kissed her, It felt wonderful and it was comforting for Carla to be in the arms of someone who genuinely cared for her again but She never had that raw sexual magnetism that she'd had with Peter and as she sat stiffly next to him in his car, she wasn't entirely sure that attraction had completely gone away.

Peter had kept quiet with his brown eyes fixated on the road, even though they were stationary for most of the time and caught up in a long line of cars that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Even when not looking at her, Peter was always able to tell when Carla was deep in thought and as the radio started playing Stay By Rihanna, she was quickly brought back to the reality of where she was.

Carla took a deep breath, as the song that was now playing was one that she had had much experience with. It was a song that she had listened to over and over again and it had become one of those tracks that instantly reminded her of Peter.

The piano, the voice and the lyrics made a lump form in Carla's throat, She gulped trying to make it feel better but it made her feel short of breath instead and suddenly Peter looked at her bewitchingly, just as the voice on the radio sang

"_He said if you dare come a little closer"_

Carla was immensely glad that at that moment they were both strapped into their seats by a seat belt. She looked down at her lap and inhaled slowly as Peter turned his intense gaze back onto the road. The sky began to grow dark and the traffic started to move slightly as the emotional song continued to echo around the car, All Carla wanted to do was turn it off but she didn't want to risk irritating Peter again. He had enough to deal with ,without her being bossy and trying to takeover his car. She tried desperately hard to ignore the music but as the chorus began she knew she was slowly losing control of the situation and the calmness that she had been trying so hard to hold on to was slowly fading.

"_Not really sure how to feel about it,__ s__omething in the way you move,__ m__akes me feel like I can't live without you, it t__akes me all the way, I w__ant you to stay…__"_

The tension in the car grew more and more excruciating for the pair as they moved forward slowly and eventually they got to a red light. Peter stopped the car and still made sure his eyes were firmly fixed on the road, not at the captivating passenger that was in the seat next to him. She was literally centimetres away from him, it was tormenting him that she was sat there and he wasn't allowed to touch her.

She wasn't his anymore.

Once the light had turned green again and Peter had driven off to join the line of traffic that had stopped further up, Carla cleared her throat as if she was about to say something only she stopped

"_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving"_

The song lyrics spoke volumes about their relationship.

Both of them had their own issues, issues that they had helped each other deal with. At one point they were both broken souls but when they were together it felt as if they were finally whole and they were meant to be forever.

As the song came to an end Carla and Peter both prayed there would be some sort of happy, upbeat pop song on next.

Unfortunately the station Peter had put on seemed to be on a mission to make this simple car journey as agonizing as possible and Sam Smith's Leave Your Lover started playing instead. Peter struggled not to feel a connection to the lyrics that were being sung into the silence, between him and Carla.

"_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain, or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name. Pack up and leave everything, don't you see what I can bring, can't keep this beating heart at bay, set my midnight sorrow free, I will give you all of me, just leave your lover, leave him for me"_

Peter fought back the tears, leant forward and switched of the radio furiously. He did it so suddenly that it had made Carla jump. She looked at him agitatedly and he finally looked back at her too.

How could two people who used to talk to each other everyday, just sit there and say nothing?

Their devastating exchange only lasted for a few torturous seconds before they heard the sound of a horn come from behind and it startled them both. Peter returned his focus to the road where the traffic had seemed to move on considerably.

Now that he had turned off the radio, they were back in the deafening silence, although Peter was sure it had to be better than listening to songs that made him want to weep like a baby.

Carla on the other hand had given up trying not to cry and let a tear dribble down her cheek, Peter heard her give a little whimper and he felt as equally distraught but he just couldn't seem to get any words out. The traffic jam was slowly beginning to cease and they managed to get back en route to the hospital.

The weather soon decided to match their mood and a downpour soon arrived in Weatherfield, Peter switched on his wipers and as the raindrops pelted onto the windows he was thankful that it was at least a little more noisy in the car and they weren't in silence anymore.

Peter drove into the hospital car park and turned off the ignition. He sat still for a moment, not getting out of the car and just staring down at his lap. Carla watched him for a while,

"Peter?" she said comfortingly

"What if this is it? What if Deirdre?" His voice was hoarse, his face disturbed as he spoke

"Don't Peter" Carla said shaking her head and swallowing hard, the idea of not having Deirdre around was far too much to bare.

"What's me Dad gonna do without her?" Peter asked, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. Carla leant forward so she could look at him properly, She touched his arm absent-mindedly, It was only a light touch but it had been so long since she had touched him at all, that it felt like an electric shock to Peter.

"Your Dad is going to be fine and so is Deirdre okay. Come on let's go in and see them" Carla said encouragingly trying to be brave for Peter's sake. He nodded and got out of the car followed by Carla.

As they entered the hospital neither of them dared to look at each other, Peter had been told where to go and knew which ward that Deirdre was on, Carla followed him and they approached the lifts.

Peter leant forward and pressed the up button to summon the lift. They were the only ones waiting for it and as it arrived, Carla took a deep breath, the thought of getting into another confined space with Peter was pure torture.

The doors opened and the lift was empty, they both walked into it and then the doors closed leaving them inside and alone once more.


	4. Going Up

They both stood either end of the lift, Carla on the left and Peter on the right.

As if standing any closer to each other would ultimately end in them both doing something they might regret.

Carla looked anxiously down at her feet, whilst Peter stared ahead of him uncomfortably.

The sexual tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife and they knew it.

They both sighed heavily with relief when the lift stopped on level two and two nurses wheeled in a bed with a sick patient on it. Carla tried to move out of the way to make space for the bed but so did Peter, they ended up bumping right into each other and as more people followed the bed into the lift, they were forced to stand face to face, their legs and torsos touching.

Temperatures soared as the lift began moving again.

It was extremely frustrating for Carla and Peter to be practically squashed up against each other like that and Carla prayed that these people would stay in the lift with them until level ten, which was the button Peter had pressed.

Their breathing became more and more rigid as the lift went upwards and they both tried their hardest not to give the other any eye contact.

The other people in the lift were strangers but even they exchanged looks between each other, as it was extremely obvious to them that Peter and Carla were painfully attracted to each other and that they were fighting the urge not to lose control.

The lift stopped on level four although there was no space in it for anyone else as it was already full of people. The doors closed again and Carla bit down on her bottom lip trying her very best to keep some sort of composure, doing this though, had the opposite effect on Peter. He saw her bite down on that irresistible bottom lip of hers and the idea that she was struggling with being so close to him, only got him more worked up. He could practically feel her heart thumping away in her chest and it wasn't long before his started to do the same. He closed his eyes trying desperately not to touch her.

The crammed lift came to a stop on level five, just as Peter opened his eyes. The nurses with the bed and all of the other people who had got in on level three, walked out and left the lift with just Carla and Peter inside.

Their eyes met dangerously.

They both knew what was going to happen.

It was inevitable.

The doors of the lift had barley even closed before Carla and Peter's lips collided into each other's furiously.

Peter had one hand around the nape of Carla's neck, the other around her waist, he spun her around unexpectedly and her back crashed into the wall of the lift, the hand that was once on her waist went up her back and straight through her long hair. Carla moaned softly into the kiss, as it became slower and tenderer with each movement.

Their lips only had a few precious moments to enjoy their long awaited reunion when the doors to the lift opened suddenly. Carla and Peter flew apart, as if the person who had been coming into the lift might of known them. It was only a Doctor who had managed to get to the lift before it had gone any further up, he was busy reading someone's notes and hadn't even noticed the impossible situation that Carla and Peter had found them self in, as he stood in between them.

Peter exhaled frustratedly, he knew that what just happened shouldn't have, Carla was with Nick now and whilst he knew the fact that he had kissed her was wrong, somehow it felt so damn right and Peter couldn't help but wish they hadn't of been interrupted because he was already craving the taste of her lips again.

Carla had gone and placed her self in the corner as far away from Peter as possible and very quickly she decided that if the Doctor were to walk out of the lift, she would get out with him and take the stairs the rest of the way.

Carla didn't trust herself enough to be alone with Peter again. The interrupted kiss had only made the battle to stay away from him, a million times worse.

She had thought about just walking away and going home to Nick, but this wasn't about her and Peter, this was about Deirdre and if the worst should happen, Carla would never forgive herself for not seeing her one last time.

Carla took a short breath and dared herself to glance at Peter. He looked at her apologetically and mouthed

"I'm sorry" Carla shook her head just barley at Peter and sighed in despair.

She knew that she wasn't sorry.

Carla wasn't sorry and it made her feel so disappointed in herself, it made her feel so ashamed that she could betray Nick so easily.

The way Peter had kissed her had made her feel weak and just for a moment, Carla wondered what life would be like if she had taken Peter back when he'd got out of prison.

Peter actually had her questioning the decisions she had made, the ones she had made because she had thought that they were for the best. She wanted to hate him for having that effect on her but she just couldn't and she certainly wasn't foolish enough to believe that the kiss was just his fault.

Carla kissed Peter back, just as hungrily as he had kissed her and she felt he had no reason to feel any guiltier about it than she did. In fact _she_ should have been feeling a hell of a lot more guilty than him because she had Nick and he was probably sat alone at home thinking all sorts.

Carla couldn't believe what was happening to her, She was so overwhelmed at all the different emotions that she had gone through all in the space of an hour.

Breaking up with Peter and having to live life without him was one of the hardest things Carla had ever done but she got through it and it had made her feel stronger then ever before, yet here he was, stood at an arms distance away from her and she didn't feel so strong anymore.

Peter was and obviously still is, her biggest weakness.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little shorter than the ones before it but I'm hoping that you still enjoyed it.**

**Is anyone else majorly depressed at the news that**** Ali King is taking a break from Corrie next year ? :( **

**Let's hope we get some sort of Carter reunion before then **

***fingers crossed***


	5. Goodbye For Now

The doors opened and released Carla and Peter from the four walls of the lift. Carla got out first and waited awkwardly for Peter.

"It's this way" He pointed at the doors which led to the ward that Deirdre had been placed on. Carla followed him as he opened the doors, which lead on to the ward. He waited for her to walk first like a gentleman. He noticed that Carla gave him a little smile as she walked past him, it made him feel a little less guilty for kissing her and a little more at ease.

They walked side by side along the hospital ward, until they got to a desk, Peter cleared his throat as a nurse looked up and said

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Deirdre Barlow" Peter replied, The nurse frowned at him and said

"She's in room seven but our visiting hours ended about ten minutes ago" Peter looked at his watch and it was ten past eight at night. He couldn't believe that after the journey from hell and after what had happened in the lift, that this woman was telling him that it was all for nothing and that he couldn't see Deirdre after all.

"Look we've come all this way, can't you just let us go in anyway" He started, he knew he was getting himself in rather a state but he couldn't seem to stop the tears that were forming behind his eyes. "Please" he added but the nurse shook her head at him with absolutely no sympathy.

"I'm afraid not" The nurse said in that very generic tone of voice that some nurses have, the one where they think it sounds like they care but they actually sound like they couldn't give a toss about what was going on around them.

"There's no one around, I mean me Dad and Sister must still be in there" Peter said pleadingly but the woman on the desk shook her head again. Carla could never bare to see Peter cry and tonight was no exception, as he tried to secretly wipe away a stray tear, She swallowed back her own ones said

"Please, We'll only pop our heads round the door n say hello, we just want to let Deirdre know we're here for her." Carla said in her best polite tone of voice, the nurse at the desk still frowned and sighed at them as if she was just fed up.

"I'm sorry but as I said the visiting hours have ended, you can come back tomorrow"

"And what if she's not bloody ere tomorrow? What then eh?" Peter snapped slamming his hand down onto the desk frustratedly, It was all too much for him to bear, He couldn't see clearly now, his eyes were welling with tears.

"Peter… calm down." Carla said pulling him away from the nurse, who looked rather startled by Peter's outburst

"Don't tell me to calm down, Carla" He said angrily, he wasn't angry at her just the situation, he also didn't want Carla's touch because he knew that with each touch, there came a time for her to let go and he never wanted Carla to let go of him again. "She's being unreasonable, I mean after we came all this way…" he backed away from Carla slightly not wanting her to get too close.

"Peter it's Weatherfield General, it's hardly thousands of miles" Carla sighed although she knew what he meant, It wasn't so much the actual journey to the hospital that bothered him, it was the journey they had taken themselves, as two ex lovers thrown back together by heartbreak.

"Carla that's not the point, we sat in that awful traffic and then..." He stopped talking, not wanting to bring up what happened in the lift.

"Peter's she's just doing her job." Carla said taking his hand and making him tremble. Peter looked down at the delicate fingers that were entwined with his.

The hunger he had for Carla was still consuming him, even though he knew that he shouldn't be having these thoughts about her and even though his main priority should have been Deirdre. He thought about all the time he had been wasting talking to Carla at the pub and how he should have made it to the hospital sooner. Peter then felt incredibly selfish and completely hopeless.

He suddenly started crying, tears running down his face uncontrollably.

Carla stared at him in distress and then she looked at the woman at the desk pleadingly

"Please" Carla begged "We're just scared that if we wait..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Peter continued to break down in front of her. He had his head in his hands and was blatantly trying to cover his face so that his tears weren't so obvious to the people around them.

The sight of Peter Barlow crying was harrowing enough to make even the strictest nurse weaken, She glanced around and said

"Okay, Given the circumstances. I'll let you both in…" Peter stared at the nurse tearfully, as if she might change her mind at any minute.

"If anyone asks just say that you just slipped past" said the nurse.

"Thank you" Carla said and she quickly took hold of Peter's hand again so that they could walk on to room seven. Peter wiped at his cheeks so that he didn't look like such a state. He knocked on the door to number seven gingerly and waited for some sort of response.

"Come in" he heard his Dad's voice say softly, Peter went into the hospital room followed by a nervous Carla, to find a fragile looking Deirdre lying in a hospital bed. She looked pale and rather thin but she didn't look as ill as both Carla and Peter had been expecting.

"Hello" Peter said apprehensively, Ken was sat on an arm chair next to the bed and Tracy was sat on one of those generic plastic hospital chairs at the end of the bed. Ken looked exhausted, Tracy's eyes were red and they both looked rather surprised to see Carla. Deirdre on the other hand looked delighted, her face actually lit up when she saw them both.

"Peter and Carla... what a surprise." She said happily.

"Hiya Deirdre" Carla said tenderly as Peter went straight over to Deirdre and gave her a quick kiss.

"How on earth did you manage to get past that bitch on the front desk?" Tracy asked because her and Ken had had a few run ins with her over the past few days, Ken tutted at Tracy

"Tracy" he warned as Carla went over to Deirdre and also gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Being close up, Carla could see that Deirdre looked like she had aged a hell of a lot since the last time Carla had seen her, it made Carla feel incredibly guilty about not making more of an effort with her.

"Never mind that" Peter said "How you feeling then Deirdre?" He asked although it was a stupid question because Deirdre looked terribly delicate there in her bed. She still smiled bravely at Peter though and said quietly

"I've been better" it was almost as if talking too loud or too fast was causing Deirdre some pain but she put a brave face on and said "It's so good to see you Peter, You look well" Peter smiled modestly at Deirdre

"It's good to see you too" he said, Deirdre then looked at Carla who was stood next to Peter, She looked at how their hands were almost touching and how Carla seemed to be leaning on Peter a little.

"Carla you look nice n tanned, ave you been on holiday?" Deirdre asked looking Carla up and down,

"Sort of, Me and Michelle fancied a quick getaway so we booked a last minute deal to Greece" Carla nodded "We only went for four days but it were lovely" Peter tried his very best not to look too tickled that it had turned out Carla hadn't been away with Nick after all.

Ken who had also been watching Carla closely since she had arrived, eventually got up out of his chair

"Carla... can I speak with you outside for a moment?" He asked. Carla nodded at him and followed him out of the room. He closed the door and turned to Carla with an ashamed expression on his face "I'm so sorry" He said but she shook her head at him.

"Ken, don't even think about it, this is not about me." Carla hated that with everything going on, Ken was obviously still worrying about how she felt.

"I just didn't want to burden you with this, you're just so happy at the moment and then I heard you were going on holiday with Michelle, I just didn't want to ruin it for you." He explained

"Ken, honestly this is no burden" She said softly "When Peter told me, all I wanted to do was come ere to see you n Deirdre. I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of upset that you hadn't told me but I get it… I'm ere now and I won't hear another word about it okay?"

"Well thank you very much for being here" Ken said appreciatively "I know that Deirdre misses having you around like mad…we all do"

"I miss you all too" Carla said sadly.

She definitely preferred the Barlows over the Platts any day of the week.

Nick's mother Gail, hated Carla but that was no surprise because Gail hated anyone that Nick went out with. Nick's Grandmother Audrey was rather indifferent and was polite enough but Carla never really felt like she was liked. Carla clashed a lot with Nick's sister Sarah and as for Bethany, Sarah's daughter, Whilst Carla thought she was rather funny she definitely felt like Bethany needed a swift kick up the backside.

Funnily enough the only member of Nick's family that Carla really got along with was his little brother David. He was hardly someone Carla thought she would bond with but David had a wicked sense of humour and he was always terribly honest about things, which was a quality that Carla really admired in a person.

"How's Deirdre then?" Carla asked because whilst Deirdre was obviously terribly ill, she definitely wasn't as bad as Carla had prepared herself for.

"Well it was touch and go earlier which is why I messaged Peter but she's seemed to have perked up considerably over the past hour or so" Ken said with relief "They definitely prepared us for the worst"

"I spose they ave to really" Carla said "but I'm so glad to hear she is doing better, I was distraught when I heard so I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt" Ken nodded

"Yeah it's been truly awful but as I said Deirdre's perked up now so I'm sure she'll be fine." Carla knew that Ken was being brave and that he was still very worried about his wife but he quickly changed the subject onto his son "So... How's it been? With Peter?" he asked

"Torture if I'm honest" Carla admitted thinking about their stolen kiss in the lift. Ken nodded as if he understood but Carla knew he didn't really get world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours and as all these buried feelings came rushing back, Carla felt as if she was powerless to stop them taking over.

Meanwhile back inside room number seven, Peter was stood next to Tracy who turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised

"So... How did you end up coming ere with Carla?" She asked trying to act as if they were at home having a normal conversation and not as if she was sitting next to her Mum's hospital bed.

"I saw her in the pub" he began "It's a long story but she found out about Deirdre being in ere and insisted on coming with me" Peter sighed leaning against the wall.

"Was she with Nick?" Tracy asked rather cautiously, wondering if Peter knew about him yet or not. Peter nodded

"Yes she was and no I don't want to talk about it"

"I wouldn't be to worried if I were you" Tracy began "It won't last much longer, not after the baby's born" Peter looked at her, now confused

"Baby?" he asked, Tracy's face lit up, obviously taking joy from the fact that she could spread some gossip, even if it was only to her brother.

"Oh wait till you hear this, He only went and got a mate of Liz McDonald's up the duff" Tracy scoffed Deirdre shook her head weakly at her daughter.

"Tracy would you stop gossiping" She said quietly as Peter took in what he had just been told.

"Oh Mam I'm only telling Peter, He deserves to know" Tracy said then she turned back to Peter "Carla may be fine about it all now but once that baby is born, She'll wish she ended it months ago" She sniffed and lowered her voice as Carla and Ken both came back into the room. Ken went and sat back in the armchair next to Deirdre and began talking to her about something he'd read in the paper earlier on, Tracy rolled her eyes but listened anyway because she was thankful that after the evening they had had, At least Deirdre was able to sit up and listen.

Carla was stood next to Peter, they both had their arms folded and refused to look at each other. Neither one of them were talking to each other yet it seemed as if they were still managing to have a conversation.

Carla watched Ken as he held on to Deirdre's hand affectionately. He was talking to her in such a devoted manner and Carla couldn't help but feel ridiculously jealous. She tried to imagine being with someone for as long as Ken and Deirdre had been, She tried to imagine being looked after by someone, the way Ken was looking after Deirdre. It should have been Nick that she was imagining all this with, but the face in her mind was not his and it was painfully the face of the man who was stood next to her, casually leaning against the wall.

Carla shook her head quickly as if she was trying to shake the image of Peter right out of it, he spotted this and looked at her sideways

"You alright there?" He asked slightly amused, Carla nodded sheepishly at him.

Strangely enough it seemed as if their impassioned kiss in the lift had managed to defuse some of the sexual tension between them. Peter's chest didn't feel as tight anymore when he spoke to Carla and she definitely seemed a little more relaxed in his presence.

"Your Dad is so cute with Deirdre" She said quietly as Ken picked up Deirdre's water and helped her to drink it, Peter nodded with a slight smile

"Yeah... he'd be so lost without her."

"Well it's a good thing he's not gonna be without her isn't it?" Carla said turning to look at him, He turned his head too, so that they were facing each other.

"You reckon?" Peter asked and Carla nodded

"Well I'm no doctor but she seems as if she is doing okay, Your Dad said she's definitely perked up so... yeah I reckon she'll be fine." Peter cleared his throat and looked over at Tracy, Ken and Deirdre who were all in the middle of their own conversation.

"Carla listen..." He started but she shook her head at him and said

"Not now Peter" she knew what he was going to mention and she really _really_ didn't want to talk about it. Peter couldn't help but laugh, albeit a little nervously

"What d'ya mean not now? How do you know what I'm gonna say?"

"I just do" Carla replied with a soft smile, Their faces were literally centimetres apart and It was the first time since he'd got back, that Peter genuinely felt as if Carla was enjoying his company.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Deirdre asked with a small smile "Aren't you supposed to be visiting me" Carla laughed and nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry Deirdre" She said

"Carla was just saying what a catch me Dad is" said Peter with a grin. He was so glad to see that Deirdre was feeling a little better and they started to chat as a group.

It had felt slightly weird for the five of them to be sat there like that at first especially after it being so long since they had all been in a room together but soon enough the conversation felt completely natural. Peter was his usual comedian self, cracking jokes left right and centre making his family and Carla laugh out loud, so loud that it wasn't long before a nurse entered the room, this one looked a lot nicer than the one who had been out front and smiled when she saw that there were two extra people in the room, two people that weren't there before.

"And where did you two come from?" she asked. Carla and Peter both grinned at each other and then looked at the nurse with a shrug

"Errr... we just snuck in" Peter said vaguely and Carla nodded in agreement.

"Sure you did." The nurse said going over to Deirdre's bed to check on her.

"That's my Step Son Peter and his wife Carla" Deirdre said weakly she was smiling again, so proud and so happy to have them there. She was rather unaware that calling Carla, Peter's wife had sent a shiver up Carla's spine and by the way Peter had cleared his throat awkwardly, Carla could tell it had effected him too. The nurse nodded at them politely and said,

"Well it's nice to meet you both"

"You too" Carla said smiling slightly, The nurse checked over Deirdre's stats and then smiled again.

"Well I must say you're looking a little better Deirdre, Your temperature has gone down a lot and you don't look so peaky" The nurse rubbed Deirdre on the arm supportively and then looked at Ken "Now I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you are going to have to leave in a bit, My boss is on the warpath and if she catches you all still in here, I'll be in for it" Tracy looked distraught at the nurse and said

"Can me Dad at least stay?" she asked and the nurse shook her head again but in a way that showed she truly did care about them all, not like the other nurse.

"I wish he could" She said writing some notes down on a clipboard that was hanging off of Deirdre's bed "It's against our hospital policy, but visiting hours are eight till eight so you can come straight back in the morning" The nurse said "Go home and get some sleep, I'll look after Deirdre" Deirdre nodded slowly and then said

"Go on you lot, Let me ave some peace" Carla and Peter laughed as Ken got up and nodded.

"If you insist but I shall be back at eight am sharp" He said and he gave Deirdre a loving hug.

"Goodbye for now" Deirdre said and she held Ken as close as she possibly could, when she let go of him she saw the anguished looks on Carla, Peter and Tracy's face.

"Oh don't look like that all of you" Deirdre said smiling weakly "I'll definitely see you all tomorrow okay." Tracy got up off of her chair and gave her Mum a loving cuddle.

"Bye Mam" she said. Peter hesitated slightly before going in to give Deirdre a hug, He sniffed hard and said

"Bye Deirdre" She took hold of Peter's hand gently and said

"Bye Peter" She then looked at Carla and whispered "You two still make an amazing couple, don't give up on her." Carla heard what Deirdre had _"whispered"_ to Peter but chose to ignore it as it made her feel all funny inside. Peter nodded a little half-heartedly and tried to avoid looking at Carla

"Behave you." He said smiling at Deirdre one more time before going over to the door and leaving Carla alone with Deirdre. She bent down and said

"If I'd ave known I so would ave been ere sooner" giving Deirdre a kiss and a cuddle.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you came tonight" Deirdre said and she took Carla's hand the same way she had taken Peter's and squeezed it

"He still loves you, y'know" She said weakly, Carla just stood still for a moment unsure of what to say "I was watching you earlier and if I'm not mistaken, I think you still feel a lot for him too... I'd love to see you both back together one day... Sooner rather than later given me condition eh" Deirdre added cheekily with a tiny hint of a smirk. Carla laughed anxiously at her

"Deirdre Barlow you should be ashamed of yourself, tryin to use your illness to make me feel guilty eh" she grinned as she hugged Deirdre again but tears were forming behind her eyes.

"Bye Carla" Deirdre said softly and Carla gave her a little wave before leaving her alone with the nurse.

The journey home from Weatherfield General wasn't as unbearable as the one on the way there, after seeing each other in tears and having a few chats in Deirdre's room, Carla and Peter felt a lot more comfortable with each other. Ken had driven up to the hospital so he and Tracy went in his car, leaving Carla and Peter to go on their own again.

Peter wasn't going to take any chances with turning on the radio this time and decided it was probably better to just strike up a conversation, He desperately wanted to talk about this baby Nick was having, he couldn't believe Carla would get herself in such a messy situation, he looked over at her but she seemed miles away.

"What you thinking about?" he eventually asked Carla looked at him

"Honestly?" Peter nodded "You" she said softly and making Peter feel crazy butterflies as he drove "I aven't got a clue about what I'm gonna tell Nick about tonight"

"Why not just tell him that Deirdre's in hospital?" Peter said and then he paused thinking about the incident in the lift "although something tells me you're not just talking about the going to see Deirdre part" Carla nodded and looked back out of the window again, it was still raining heavily out there but she found the noise of the rain rather soothing. "I'm sorry Carla, It really shouldn't have happened, I don't know what I was thinking" Peter started but Carla cut him off, shaking her head as she spoke

"Peter don't, it's just as much my fault as it is yours, I mean I hardly pulled away from you did I?" There was a small silence before Peter spoke again

"So... Are you gonna tell Nick then?" he asked stopping at a red light and looking at Carla intensely

"Yes" She said "I just don't quite know how he's going to react that's all, I mean we've never even argued"

"and how long ave you been together?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised, Carla knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about how they would constantly bicker and then enjoy making up with each other only moments later.

"Four months" Carla said "We've barley had time to argue I guess" Peter still wondered about this baby situation and wondered how Nick and Carla hadn't of managed to argue about that at least. He didn't say anything about it in the end. He knew it really wasn't any of his business and that if Carla had wanted him to know she would have told him.

The red light turned green and Peter began driving again. Carla looked down at her pink fingernails and began picking anxiously at the polish, she was flicking bits of pink onto the floor absent-mindedly whilst thinking about how to approach Nick. Peter parked the car and as he turned of the ignition he saw what she had been doing.

"Don't do that." She looked up at him expecting him to look cross but he was smirking slightly "Y'know I ought to make you hoover that all up" he joked

"Sorry" she said looking down at the mess she'd left on the floor of his car, at then at the pink dress she had on. She didn't know why but it was as if she suddenly hated it, She really hated wearing pink and she suddenly hated the nail polish too.

"It's alright." Peter said awkwardly

"So… I better be going then" Carla looked over at her and Nick's building. She had no idea what to do.

Carla said goodbye to Peter and made her way into Victoria court. She thought about leaving it until the morning to talk to Nick about it all but she knew that she would never be able to get to sleep if she had left Nick wondering where she was all night.

Then again Carla doubted if she would manage to sleep either way.

Not tonight, not with the confused thoughts that she had whirling around her mind. She knew that she would be worried about Deirdre but there was one particular thought that Carla just couldn't seem to get out of her head, one thought that made her feel nervous, made her feel sick with guilt, whenever she pondered on it for too long.

The thought of Peter's lips on hers.


	6. Forgiveness

Carla stood outside Nick's flat, She was practically on tenterhooks and She hadn't even knocked on his door yet. It was almost half past nine at night and she was beginning to feel rather foolish for even assuming that Nick would be home, for all she knew could still be at the pub?

She had been lingering in the hall way of the building for almost five minutes now and this was mainly due to the fact that she really didn't know how Nick was going to react to her and Peter's kiss.

A part of her really didn't want to tell him about it but she knew that she had to. She knew she wouldn't be able to pretend that Peter's kiss hadn't had left a worrying effect on her and she also knew that lying wasn't really an option.

Carla and Nick had both gone into this relationship promising to always be honest with each other and she really didn't want to break that promise.

Carla thought about going home and calling Nick instead, maybe it would be easier if it wasn't face to face?

No, she couldn't do that.

She couldn't have this conversation with Nick over the phone.

Eventually Carla bit the bullet and knocked on Nick's door, the same way she always did when she would just casually go from her flat to his.

With two long taps and two short ones.

It was a knock that Carla knew Nick would instantly recognise as hers and she was left there for an agonising moment before Nick eventually opened his door to her.

Carla took a deep breath as Nick appeared in his doorway.

Somehow seeing Carla being stood there had made Nick feel relieved and angry at the same time.

Carla waited cautiously for moment, as if she had of expected to Nick to just invite her in. He didn't, he just stood there foolishly, staring at Carla.

"Can I come in?" She asked apprehensively

"If you want." Nick said moving out of the way so Carla could enter his flat. She went inside it and hung around in his living room awkwardly. It was as if she hadn't been there plenty of times before. Nick's flat should have been a familiar place for Carla to be, yet somehow she felt as if this was the first time she had come over.

Nick clicked the door shut and walked over to his sofa, He sat on it and turned off the television, which he hadn't been watching anyway. Carla went and sat next to him warily. He waited with bated breath, obviously waiting for her to speak first. Carla didn't know where to begin and dithered helplessly so eventually Nick sighed and asked

"So… where have you been then?" Carla gulped, she knew that she definitely didn't want to make her and Nick's relationship a dishonest one, but how could she tell him that she had kissed someone else? and not just someone else but someone who she had a whole lot of history with, someone who had been on her mind since she had left him in his car, only moments ago.

"I was at the hospital..." She started and Nick's almost angry expression turned into a concerned one when he had heard the word hospital. "I'm fine, it's Deirdre, She's been in there a week now." Carla told

"Oh right" Nick said solemnly, as much as he disliked it, he knew how much Carla had loved Peter's family, in fact he was pretty sure that she liked them better than his own one. "So... what's wrong with Deirdre then?"

"She's very ill..." Carla said trying to keep from crying again "They said they don't know how long she has left, which is why I were in such a rush earlier… I realise it's no excuse for running out on you like that Nick but I just couldn't think straight..." Carla had tears in her green eyes, Nick moved closer to her and took her hand gently

"I'm really sorry to hear about Deirdre Carla, but you have no idea the things I was thinking… you running off and getting into his car like that" Nick said softly "I was so angry at first but I understand... you two have history and I get that, I also know that you care a lot about Deirdre... I just wish you would have told me sooner... I was sitting here going out of my mind thinking that you and Peter… Well it doesn't matter now" He said giving Carla half a smile "You're back here with me now, where you belong." Carla inhaled deeply and knew that she should just be one hundred per cent honest with Nick. She swallowed hard and shook her head at him

"Nick… I can't sit here and pretend like nothing happened with Peter at the hospital tonight..." She began, Nick who still had hold of her hand looked back at her nervously

"So... What did happen then?"

"We kissed" Carla said bluntly, beating round the bush would get her nowhere in this situation. She was simply too tired and overcome with emotions to be stringing this conversation out any longer.

Nick nodded.

He actually nodded at Carla, in this rather accepting and understanding way that made Carla wonder if Nick had actually understood what she had just said, so she then went, "Nick, did you hear me? Me and Peter kissed"

"I heard" Nick said slowly, Carla watched him speechlessly for a moment and then said

"Say something then."

"It was just a kiss right?" Nick asked, still so eerily calm about things and still holding Carla's hand tightly. She nodded

"Yeah..." She said almost a little disappointed at how rational Nick was being about what he had just been told.

Carla thought that it would at least have been better if Nick had shouted at her or maybe if he had pushed her aside and didn't give her a chance to explain.

Maybe it would have kept Carla from feeling so guilty if Nick had of been horrible to her.

The way Nick was just sat there on the sofa not showing any real emotion, had unsettled Carla a little. He was quiet for a while longer and then he eventually came out with

"And it was just the once?" He wasn't quite meeting Carla's eye as he spoke, she nodded at him and said

"Honestly Nick, it was one kiss, in the lift... We had a rough journey to the hospital n we were both so upset... I think it were just something that we both needed to get out of our system that's all." Carla said although she wasn't too sure if _she_ even believed what she was saying, let alone Nick. He nodded again and looked at Carla properly now.

"I understand." He said, stunning Carla into silence again "As I said you two have a lot of history and I know that there must be some sort of emotional attraction there..." Carla listened to what Nick was saying, by the sincere look on his face and the soft tone of his voice you would think that Nick truly did understand the situation but Carla knew that he couldn't even begin to understand what was going on in her mind.

Carla also realised that she still didn't know Nick very well. They had only been together for four months and because they had never really argued or even bickered with each other, Carla just couldn't be sure whether Nick was just pretending to be calm or not.

"Are you not mad?" Carla asked, still taken aback by Nick's behaviour, he paused and then shrugged

"I'm… pissed yes... and disappointed yes, but the fact that you have come back here and been honest with me about this, shows me that I probably have nothing to worry about" Nick said "I mean... did you plan on kissing him?" He asked Carla shook her head

"No it were just out of the blue." She said because it truly was, although she couldn't be sure that Peter hadn't planned it.

"Well then, had it been something you had been thinking about, something that you had intended on doing then I might have been angry but... I cant be mad about an accident can I?" Nick said, Carla couldn't help but feel a little irritated when Nick said the word accident but she had tried to keep a straight face.

Was it really an accident? She had tried to think back to when it had happened and if she could have prevented Peter's lips from meeting hers.

Guilt suddenly began rising in Carla's body again because there she was again getting lost in this so called unexpected kiss. She looked down at her chipped fingernails and said quietly

"I don't know what to say?" she was still in awe of Nick's reaction and still unable to shake off the feeling of Peter's touch.

"Look... I can see that this kiss has made you feel incredibly guilty and I'm willing to look past it... As long as I know it won't happen again y'know... maybe you should just stay away from Peter..." Nick said now watching Carla closely. She swallowed anxiously but Nick didn't even give her a chance to reply before saying "Carla, I really don't want to lose you over one little mistake." Nick said, Carla couldn't help but feel as if Nick was the one making all the excuses, like he was the one fighting for their relationship and not her. It made her feel even more ashamed and she could tell that he really meant every word he was saying to her. Carla knew a decent man like Nick was hard to come by and that she should have felt unbelievably lucky to him so she leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, but after she had done it she wondered if it might have seemed a little half hearted, not that Nick had noticed though.

"You're amazing." Carla said to him shyly "I really don't deserve you."

"Yes you do... Come on..." Nick insisted, putting an arm around Carla lovingly "Come n have a little hug, It's been a rough night for you n you look exhausted." Carla leant into Nick albeit a little stiffly.

She had felt incredibly mean for acting like this with Nick, She hated how earlier she had been thinking that being with Nick was "just" nice. He really treated her well and he had made her feel loved especially when they had first got together.

As Nick switched on the Tv again and held her close, Carla tried to act normal but there were still a few things about this situation that concerned her.

Could she really have promised Nick that she could stay away from Peter? Nick had interrupted her before she even had the chance to answer him convincingly, maybe deep down he didn't think Carla could do it either.

Nick's reaction to the kiss still really bothered Carla too.

There he was with the information that she had kissed her ex and yet he wasn't shouting, he wasn't flying off in a jealous rage, which judging by Nick's past, was something that Carla had been expecting from him. Nick kept asking her if she was okay to which Carla just nodded but as the night went on, her emotions seriously began to trouble her.

Why did she feel so disappointed that Nick had remained so calm?

Why did she think it would have been easier for her if Nick had of shouted and had of broken up with her?

Why she keep thinking about Peter?

Why did she keep thinking about the feeling of his lips on hers?

And why did she desperately long for them to be there again?

* * *

**I'm going ****on holiday for a week on Sunday, **

**so ****unfortunately ****they'll be no **

**update for this fic ****until **

**I'm back :)**


	7. Too Late

Carla sat motionless in her office with her head buried in her hands. Everyone in the factory knew not to bother her today so they left her well alone. She was tired, irritable and unbeknown to them she was completely unable to get Peter Barlow off of her mind.

She had stayed at Nick's last night, they had talked a little more and eventually they had gone to bed… together.

They didn't make love, both of them could tell the other was definitely not in the mood.

As Nick slept peacefully next to her Carla tossed and turned in the bed that she should have been more than used to by now. She just couldn't get the kiss with Peter out of her head and the amount of guilt that she felt was beginning to become unbearable.

Carla couldn't help but wonder why Nick hadn't noticed how distressed she was, how he hadn't woken up and asked her what's wrong. Peter would never have been able to sleep next to her when she was troubled, it was as if he had a special "Carla" radar and was always able to tell when something was wrong with her. Carla knew it wasn't fair to compare Nick to Peter but as she lay next to him all she could think of was what Peter would do if he were here instead.

Then again, if she was lying next to Peter instead of Nick, Carla thought that she would have probably still been awake only for other, more physical reasons.

Carla felt like such a terrible person for lying next to Nick and thinking of being with another man, She was beginning to hate her self and even though she eventually managed to get a couple of hours of sleep it had definitely felt like she had been up the entire night.

Eventually Carla got up at around half seven and went back to her own flat to get ready for work, She was planning to go into the factory just for the morning and then go and see Deidre afterwards. She strolled over to the café to get some breakfast because it was still early but when faced with the decision of what to eat, she just asked a coffee instead.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked Carla as she stood in front of him at the till, Carla gave him an exhausted smile and just said

"Yeah" Roy watched her for a moment with a frown.

"Why do I suspect that you are not telling me the truth?" he said Carla shrugged dejectedly, even Roy could tell when something wasn't right with her, so how come Nick couldn't?

"Let's just say it's been a rough night Roy." Carla said as he handed her, her drink

"I heard that Peter came back last night." Roy started still frowning

"He sure did" Carla said taking a sip of the coffee she had ordered.

"I do hope that your rough night was nothing to do with him." Roy said now looking concerned "I know how much he hurt you and I wouldn't want him to be consuming your thoughts again."

If only Roy Knew.

"Too late" Carla sighed and then she went to leave the café. On the way out though she bumped right into the man in question.

Peter.

"Mornin" He said and looked at her, She was dressed all in black, black top, black leather jacket, black boots and black skinny jeans. Her hair was poker straight and she looked much more like the woman he used to know, rather than this pink dress wearing girly girl that he had been with yesterday.

"Oh talk of the devil" Carla said with a slight grin, Roy was watching them from behind the counter.

"Oh dear" Peter said a little anxiously "Who you been gossiping about me with then?"

"Roy were just sayin he heard you were back" Carla said sipping some more coffee.

"Oh... So why is he looking at me like I've done something wrong then?" Peter asked as Roy continued to watch him and Carla, Carla turned to Roy and then looked back at Peter,

"Oh he's very protective of me that's all, He said he doesn't want you consuming my thoughts," Carla said Peter raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously

"Is that so" he said with a hint of a smile, He was majorly enjoying the fact that he and Carla were slowly getting their banter back. He was desperate to find out whether she had told Nick about their kiss or not, But judging by the fact that he had just passed Nick this morning and Nick had just nodded at him as normal, Peter was willing to bet that Carla hadn't told him after all.

"So... How did you sleep last night then?" she asked because she was intrigued to find out if Peter was kept awake too.

"Terrible n ya self?"

"Oh it were terrible an all" Carla said and she looked down at her watch "Listen I've got to run but are you going to the hospital later?" Peter nodded

"Yeah, me Dad &amp; Tracy are over there right now, I'm gonna go for about one"

"So… can a girl hitch a lift or..." Carla said a little apprehensively,

"Oh right… Sure, I'll pick you up at half twelve yeah?" Peter said, Carla nodded at him and said

"See ya then."

* * *

Carla went to work with the notion of getting a lot done so that she could spend the afternoon down the hospital with Deirdre without having to worry about getting behind. It was just a shame that her mind was clearly somewhere else for most of the morning. She walked into the factory to find that everyone had suddenly stopped talking as soon as they saw her. It was painfully obviously that they had been talking about her and Peter's reunion, especially as most of them were in the pub last night. Alya swallowed hard and was the only one brave enough to ask

"Is everything alright Mrs Connor?"

"It will be, if you lot stop gassing and get back to stitchin knickers, That is what I pay you for after all" Carla said briskly and she went into her office.

Half twelve seemed to come around so slowly but eventually Carla got up and told everyone that she would be out for the rest of the afternoon. She hoped that the car journey to the hospital wouldn't be as bad as the previous ones they had taken and waited anxiously outside for Peter to arrive.

Only he didn't.

It got to quarter to one when Carla sighed and pulled out her mobile phone. She called Peter and it went straight to voicemail

"Hi Peter's it's Carla. I was just wondering what time you were plannin on picking me up... Or I dunno maybe you've forgotten... Just gimme a call yeah."

Carla hung up and was about to go and get her own car when she saw Tracy and Ken walk very slowly towards their house.

From a distance they looked rather normal but as Carla got closer to them she could see that they were both distraught. In fact distraught couldn't even describe the way that Ken and Tracy looked.

They were both, obviously completely and utterly heart broken.

Their eyes were red, skin pale, the colour in their faces drained and Carla only had to look at the amount of grief in Ken's eyes to find out what was wrong.

"No…" Carla breathed, tears were stinging behind her eyes as she stared ahead at Ken and Tracy. "No" She said again, Shaking her head as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"It happened this morning, before me and Tracy got there… we were too late." Ken said, he was so grief stricken that Deirdre had passed away alone and he wasn't there during her last moments that he was barley unable to speak. Carla still couldn't believe what he was saying and shook her head again, still in complete denial.

"But she...was doing so well last night." Carla said Tracy nodded, her own eyes spilling with tears. "I am so sorry" Carla then said as Tracy threw herself at Ken who was also overcome with tears. Carla wiped her nose and her eyes, not knowing what to say or what to do.

The three of them stood there, in their own little circle of mourning. Passers by knew something must be wrong but left them all too it as no one was brave enough to disturb them. After a few more whimpers and sorrowful sobs, Ken looked at Carla and asked

"Where's Peter?" Carla shrugged and sniffed at him, "He didn't tell you then?" Carla shook her head at Ken forlornly and said

"No he didn't." Ken's remorse soon turned into agitation and Carla knew exactly what this look meant, it was a look she had seen on Ken's face many times before where Peter was concerned.

"I thought he might have been with you, I called him about an hour ago and told him what had happened… I asked him to tell you, so you haven't seen him this afternoon then?" Ken said sniffing hard, Carla shook her head again

"Not since breakfast, he said he were gonna drive me to the hospital, I was just waiting for him to pick me up when I saw you both." Ken fumbled in his pocket as Tracy stood crying next to him.

"He said he felt guilty, guilty for not being there." Ken said pulling out keys ad opening the door to his house frantically. He stumbled inside it and Tracy and Carla followed him in as he called out

"Peter!"

"Peter are you here?"

When there was no answer, Ken looked around hopelessly and started crying again. Carla could tell what Ken was thinking, it was the exact same thing that she was thinking.

Peter was obviously devastated about Deirdre as well, he still wasn't answering his phone and was nowhere to be seen.

There were only a couple of things that Peter would choose turn to when feeling upset or mad and as most of those things were people who were stood in the back room of number one. Carla knew that the only other thing that Peter could have gone to was not a person and it came in a glass bottle.

Ken tried to call Peter once more but his phone went to voicemail again and Carla watched as Ken left a heart wrenching message on Peter's phone.

"Peter, please come home. Please… we really need you here." He said sadly and then he hung up "Oh where is he?" He asked looking at Carla pained, She shrugged her shoulders still trying to get over the shock of Deirdre's death.

"I...don't know." She said as Tracy sat at the table and cried.

"How could he do this?" she asked sniffing, thinking about how ill Peter had become the last time he had drunk. She imagined losing him as well as her Mum and started crying inconsolably again "How could he not be here?"

"I hate to think what he is doing right now." Ken said breathing heavily with tears still spilling down his cheeks. Carla gazed between the two of them, She felt totally useless and hated Peter for not being there.

Where the hell was he?

Carla could see how distressed Ken and Tracy were and how much they desperately needed Peter and as they both cried into each others arms, Carla decided she had to do something, anything to try and help.

"Let's not panic, He might just be somewhere that doesn't ave any signal" Carla said bravely although she knew that the chances of that were slim.

She had no idea where Peter could be but she definitely had an idea of what he could be doing.

"Why don't I ave a quick look around for him?" Carla suggested

"Would you?" Ken said looking up at her with a small glint of hope appearing on his gaunt face, Carla nodded slowly

"Of course I will, He's probably closer than we think n I'll let you know when I find him" She said and she gave Ken a quick hug and made her way out of number one.

The minute she stepped foot outside she started crying hysterically, she had been trying so hard to keep strong for Ken and Tracy's sake but now she was outside she felt it was okay to have a little breakdown. She took her phone out of her bag again and dialled Peter's number, She still remembered it off by heart although her fingers stumbled as she typed it into her phone.

The message tone started playing again and Carla almost felt like throwing her phone down the street in frustration.

"Peter..." She sobbed "Peter please your family need you, please just answer your phone." She said after the message tone beeped.

Carla didn't even know where to begin looking for Peter so she decided to try the pub first, he could be in there, even though she knew no one in there would serve him any alcohol. The pub was fairly empty and it was clear that Peter wasn't in there, Michelle who was stood behind the bar took one look at her distraught best friend

"Carla what's wrong?" She asked, Carla just shook her head at Michelle in despair

"I'm sorry Chelle, I just aven't got time for this." She said and quickly left the pub. She scanned the street and had no idea where to go next, the bistro wouldn't be open yet and none of the local shops would serve Peter either.

Carla went over to where her car was parked and got inside it, She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to find Peter and fast. Just as she started the ignition Nick had come out of nowhere, he looked at Carla through her windscreen window. He saw her smudged eyeliner and her tear stained face.

He saw the look of absolutely agony on her face and said

"Carla?"

Carla knew it was the wrong thing to do but her foot hit the clutch and she found herself driving away from her boyfriend. She left him there...again.

She left him wondering where on earth she was going and she didn't even care.

She didn't have time to feel guilty about Nick, all she wanted to do was to find Peter… find Peter before it was too late.


	8. Strength

Carla had been driving aimlessly around town for almost two hours now and she still hadn't found Peter.

She had been to all the obvious places that an alcoholic might go, the local bars and pubs. She even went to the local shopping centre and had a quick scan, in the hope that Peter might at least be in there, but he wasn't.

Carla didn't know where else to look and was beginning to think that maybe he was closer to home than they might have thought.

She thought about Tracy and Ken sitting there at home, they were already full of so much grief and sorrow, they really didn't need Peter going missing on their minds.

She had promised them both that she would find him but as it got to almost three o clock, Carla knew that she was running out of ideas.

She drove back to Coronation Street, hating herself for making a promise that she so obviously hadn't kept. She parked her car and walked anxiously over to number one and as she knocked on the door, she prayed that Peter had returned home.

Ken opened the door with a hopeful look on his face but he was dejected when he saw that Carla was stood there instead of his son.

Carla went inside and explained that she had looked everywhere she could think of but that she still couldn't seem to find Peter. Tracy and Ken both didn't seem too surprised that Peter hadn't been found and this made Carla feel absolutely awful.

Tracy looked at the clock and realised the time, she needed to pick up Amy from school any minute now.

Carla had offered to go and get Amy for Tracy but she said that she wanted to do it herself and Ken said that he would like go with her.

They gathered up their jackets but before leaving, Ken looked at Carla.

"I know this is a lot to ask Carla but will you stay here please? You know just in case…" he asked anguished Carla found herself nodding before she could even process what Ken had just asked her and before she knew it she was sat in the Barlow's back room alone.

Carla's mind wondered back to last night and how Deirdre truly seemed to be on the mend. She remembered how much they had all been laughing the night away and how that they were all so unaware that Deirdre was hours from death.

Carla remembered how Deirdre had smiled at her so cheekily and how Deirdre had said that she thought that Carla and Peter still made an amazing couple.

Deirdre even said that she thought Carla still had feelings for Peter.

Could Deirdre be right? Did Carla really still feel something for Peter ? Or did she just mistake old feelings for current ones ?

Carla knew that she had been thinking about Peter way too much over the past day.

Carla also knew that her and Peter's stolen kiss had been a feeling that she just couldn't seem get rid of but she didn't know just what it was that made Deirdre so sure that she still had feelings for Peter.

Obviously Carla couldn't find out what Deirdre meant... and it wasn't as if Carla could go and tell Deirdre that she was right... that she so obviously still had feelings for Peter, feelings that were getting increasingly harder to ignore.

It wasn't long before Carla was back in tears.

She sobbed hysterically as she sat alone the back room, the very same back room where she had spent many nights cuddled up to Peter on the sofa with his parents in tow. They would all be forced to watch some mundane show that Ken had chosen but it didn't matter because even during the most boring show, Carla and Peter could occupy themselves just by being sat in each others arms. Carla thought about the dodgy dinners that Deirdre would cook afterwards and how they would all try and not eat too much of one, as it could have horrible consequences the next day.

Carla would have given anything for another one of those questionable casseroles of Deirdre's.

Carla was still in tears moments later, when she heard the front door open suddenly.

So suddenly that it made her jump right out of her seat. The door then closed and footsteps came pounding down the hallway.

It was Peter.

He was home.

He sighed heavily when he saw that Carla was sat there.

"What are you doing ere?" Peter asked sharply. Carla did a double take and for a moment was utterly speechless because Peter was the one who was acting like he was angry.

He was angry when he was the one who had gone missing.

He was angry when he was the one who wasn't answering his phone.

He was the one who had put his family through hell over the past few hours and he had the absolute nerve to be annoyed at her.

"Carla I said What are you doing ere?" Peter's tone of voice made Carla finally see sense and start talking again.

"Your Dad asked me to wait here."

"Why?" Peter asked infuriatingly, trying very hard to not show Carla that he was secretly grateful that she had been there to wait for him, although he realised that if she knew what he was holding, she would go absolutely ballistic.

"Why on earth d'ya think? Where the hell have you been?" Carla asked as she watched Peter carefully, she observed his behaviour to see if had been drinking, He seemed completely sober but Carla couldn't be sure because he was shaking slightly.

"Out" Peter said gruffly, he didn't want Carla there, he didn't want her there because he didn't want her to see him cry and he definitely didn't want her to see what he was carrying.

"Out?" Carla said "Well that's rather vague, d'ya care to explain where?"

"Not really no" Peter said, "I don't ave to explain anything to you." He said clutching a black carrier bag, a bag with something very dangerous inside.

He had to get Carla out and fast.

Carla spotted the carrier bag and inhaled nervously.

"What's in the bag?" She asked exasperated, she moved closer to Peter but he made sure he kept hold of the bag tightly.

"Carla this is nothing to do with you, so why don't you go off and worry about your new fella eh? Where is he anyway? Is he with the other one?"

"Other who?" Carla asked

"The mother of his unborn child" Peter said scornfully. He was trying to get Carla angry, trying to make her upset, to get her to leave so he could be alone, so that he could get rid of the bag and so that she wouldn't hate him anymore than she already did. "Y'know Carla I really thought you were smarter than to get with a man who's got a baby on the way."

"Oh... I'm not so smart Peter, I mean I got with you didn't i?" Carla replied bitterly.

"Yeah and you'd think you would ave learned from your mistakes." Peter said shaking his head at her in a way which Carla found very unpleasant.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make me wanna leave. Well it's not gonna work Peter." Carla then leant forward and quickly snatched the bag off of Peter. He had tried to stop her from seeing what was inside it but it was too late.

She stared down into the plastic bag, down at the bottle of whiskey that was in there. She was furious but she was also relived that by some miracle, the large glass bottle was still fully sealed.

"So this is where you were?" Carla said remaining calm although she was beginning to lose all patience with Peter, especially when he just shrugged at her.

"Yeah" he said as if he couldn't care less. Carla felt a wave of pure hatred run through her veins as Peter stood before her like that. He could tell Carla was on the verge of an outburst and practically on cue, she lunged violently towards him.

"How could you be so flamin selfish?" She cried lashing out, hitting him hard on the arm with her free hand.

"Carla please" Peter cried trying to avoid her slaps, I'm sorry" Peter said pitifully

"Don't you dare say you're sorry" Carla cried as he looked at her helplessly, "Sorry's not gonna change the fact that instead of being ere with your family when they needed you, you were out purchasing a bottle of booze!" She shook her head at him in disbelief and pulled the whiskey out of the carrier bag.

Peter looked helplessly at it, as if it were the answer to all of his problems and then he looked back at Carla "I aven't had any… not yet" He said pathetically.

"Not yet?" Carla exclaimed and she shook her head in despair again, she was barley able to stand upright. Her whole body was trembling, she was that angry. She couldn't believe that after months of happiness with Nick she was back in this situation.

Carla looked darkly, down at the poisonous brown liquid and then at Peter, who was a shadow of the man she had spoken to this morning.

"Go on then" She said holding the bottle of drink out in front of him, Peter lingered for a moment not sure what Carla was actually doing. "Is this really what you want?" She asked, her voice remaining strong but her face struggling to keep its composure.

Peter moved closer to her, as if he were going to take the bottle off of her but she stepped back so it was just out of his reach. Carla shook her head, completely and utterly disappointed in Peter.

"Really Peter? You really want to drink this horrible stuff, You want to risk putting your self back into hospital, You want to risk dying and leaving your Dad not only without his wife but without his son as well… you want Simon to lose his Dad? Is that what you really want?" Carla cried loudly, her green eyes were flooded with tears, her voice no longer strong.

"Of course not!" Peter cried with tears spilling down his cheeks. "I just didn't know what else to do…" Peter couldn't stand up any longer, his body couldn't take it anymore and he fell down, onto his knees. Carla put the bottle of drink down on the table and moved closer to him.

"Peter… no one knows what to do..." She said softly "We're all in the same boat ere, Your Dad and Tracy are feeling just as heartbroken as you are… we all need you to be strong."

"Why do I ave to be the strong one?" He sobbed as Carla got down on her knees too, so that she was down at his eye level.

"Because if you don't… everything and everyone that you care about will fall apart." Carla sniffed "Think about Simon, he's gonna need you now more than ever." Carla imagined that Simon was probably on his way home from high school right now, none the wiser to what was happening within his family.

"This is the last thing I want y'know" Peter sobbed "I really really don't want to drink again, I really don't… I've been sober since I left prison… it's actually been a year this week."

"See, Peter that's amazing" Carla said giving Peter a timid smile, She was trying to find some sort of happiness in this horrific situation. "Don't let this ruin it for you. A year sober, that is something you should be mighty proud of Peter." Carla said holding on to one of his hands absent-mindedly.

Peter nodded at her appreciatively. He had been feeling proud, proud that he had made it this far and proud that he really seemed to have a hold on his new life in Portsmouth. Although as he sat grievously on his Dad's back room floor with Carla, his new life seemed as if it was light years away.

"I was proud" Peter said "I was actually going to tell you about it last night, when I came to the pub. I wanted you to know that I've changed and that I've never felt better but I guess everything changed when I saw you with Nick and now look at me eh?"

"Don't you do that!" Carla said "Don't you sit there n feel sorry for yourself Peter. Yes, you have had some earth shattering news and its totally understandable for you to have the urge to reach for the bottle, but you cannot let this beat you. I know that you're stronger than this Peter."

It was completely silent.

It was completely silent for a few minutes. Carla and Peter both stayed sitting on their knees opposite each other, Carla looking down at her hands, Peter watching her in awe. He was still unable to believe just how supportive she was being during all of this, She could have just walked away and left him to it.. but she didn't. She kind of intimidated him as she sat there and she wasn't even looking at him.

"I _am_ stronger than this Carla." Peter said determinedly. Carla looked up at him and nodded calmly.

"Right then" She said reaching over to the table and picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels. Peter watched her as she brought it over to him, she picked and pulled at the plastic seal, opening the bottle right there in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked helplessly, watching her as she took the lid off the bottle, her hand was shaking so much and he could tell that even she wasn't sure about what she was doing.

"Get rid of it Peter" Carla said nervously nodding towards the sink in his kitchen.

"No… you do it" Peter said terrified, shuddering at the thought of even coming close to the tempting brown liquid.

"If you're really stronger than this... If you really want to feel like you've beaten this feeling..." Carla started, her green eyes were staring intensely into Peter's brown ones "Then you have to do this Peter... it has to be you who gets rid of it."

Peter took a deep breath, he knew that Carla was right and that she was genuinely trying to help him. He got up off of the floor clumsily, followed by Carla. She was still holding on to the glass bottle of whisky and as he held out his hand to take it from her, she could see that it was shaking tremendously.

"You can do this Peter... I know you can do this." Carla said encouragingly as Peter gently took the bottle of the demon drink from out of her hands. He walked over to the sink slowly and took another deep breath.

He slowly tipped the bottle upside down, over the sink and let the whiskey stream out of it.

It probably only took a few seconds for the bottle to become more than half empty but it felt more like hours for Peter and the more of the strong smelling liquid came out, the more torturous it felt but eventually the bottle was almost empty.

Carla watched as Peter bravely shook the bottle and as that last lingering bit of whisky disappeared down the plughole, Peter practically threw the bottle down into the sink and backed away from it, breathing rigidly. He turned around to look at Carla who's breathing had also increased after watching Peter's ordeal

They were both so relieved that the alcohol was now gone, so overwhelmed with emotions, that the only thing that either of them could do, was to crash right into each others arms and stay there.


	9. Bittersweet Memories

Carla and Peter both stayed still, still and silent in each other's arms for a good few minutes. They both pulled away at the same time and there was a lingering moment where they both thought the other one might kiss them.

"We should probably…" Peter said knowing getting that close to Carla was not a good idea. She quickly backed away from him and gave him a quick nod, as if to say "Well done" Peter nodded back at her rather foolishly causing her to smile even though in actual fact there was absolutely nothing for them to smile about.

"D'ya... fancy a brew?" Carla asked Peter nodded even though a cup of tea was the last thing he wanted to drink right now.

It was silent between them once more as Carla pottered about the kitchen made the drinks but it wasn't the excruciating kind of silence that they had once endured in the car last night, it was more of a comforting silence, one that they both could handle with ease.

The kind of silence that you could only have with someone you were incredibly close with. Peter watched her as she put a splash of milk in a mug which she had left the tea bag in, She then added two sugars to it absent-mindedly... This was exactly how Peter liked his tea and he was rather astonished to see that Carla had remembered just how he liked it.

Carla knew exactly what Peter was thinking as she handed him the mug with his tea in, She gave him half a smile and then they both went and sat down at the Barlow's dining room table, Peter one end, Carla on the other.

Peter took a sip of tea but Carla didn't drink hers just yet, She just sat and watched him, unable to take her eyes off the man who had come crashing back into her life so unexpectedly. Although she couldn't bare to look at him for too long because it was evident just how much pain he was feeling over the loss of Deirdre.

"Where's me Dad and Tracy?" Peter eventually asked

"They've gone to get Amy from school, I offered but I think they wanted to be the ones to get her" Carla said "I guess they're gonna bring her back her and then..."

"Oh right" Peter said solemnly. Carla shuffled in her seat uncomfortably for a moment and then said

"I'm glad you're here Peter... " She then paused and clear her throat "I don't mean here as in here I mean here in Weatherfield, Your family are gonna need you and... If I'm honest..." Peter, who had been looking down at his fingernails looked back up at Carla attentively.

"What?" He whispered watching her closely.

"I'm... I'm gonna need you too. She sniffed and it was her turn to look down this time.

"Really?" Peter asked and Carla nodded coyly still not looking up at him. "Well... I guess we both need each other then don't we?" There was another small silence before Peter spoke again "I still can't believe she's gone." He said with a sad sniff, Tears spurted out of his brown eyes and began to fall down his cheek freely.

Carla swallowed and as she looked up at him she couldn't stop her own tears matching his.

"I know" She said "it's so weird to think that she won't be back in that kitchen cooking one of her famous meals." Peter chucked bitter sweetly

"Yeah, I'd give anything for another one of those." he said nodding softly and sadly.

"I were just thinking that earlier." Carla said softly, she was running a finger around her cup absent-mindedly as she spoke, They both reminisced about some of their favourite Deirdre moments for a while and Carla was in the middle of telling Peter her version of the trifle incident when Peter started to cry again, She stopped talking as he quickly wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself, "Peter... Darlin what is it?"

"I just.. wish I had of made more of an effort y'know, I mean there were a few texts here n there but you know what Deirdre was like with her phone... I should have called her more, should ave visited." Peter sobbed

"Peter..." Carla said sincerely, almost reaching forward to take his hand but somehow she stopped herself before their fingers met. "Deirdre really loved you, she loved you like you were her own, you didn't know this would happen did ya? Although... I get it n I wish I had made more of an effort too... I mean at least you were miles away, I were right ere, I should ave come round a bit more." Carla said sadly now.

"I'm gonna ave to tell Simon aren't I?" Peter said wondering how on earth he was going to break the news to his son.

"Maybe you should get him to come over ere and maybe you could all tell Amy and Simon together?" Carla suggested, thinking it might ease the pain if they did this as a family unit. Peter seemed to think this idea was a pretty decent one and nodded at Carla gratefully.

"That sounds..." And then he nodded again. He didn't want to say it sounded good because nothing about this situation sounded good. Carla understood what he meant though. He got his phone out and called Simon as he would definitely be out of school by now and should be able to answer his phone.

Carla watched as Peter spoke to Simon, tears ran down his cheeks as he asked Simon to come over to Number one as soon as he could. Carla couldn't hear what Simon was saying of course, but it seemed as if he was reluctant to come over at first, Peter sniffed hard and said

"Please Si' it's important... just do as you're told." Then Carla's own phone began buzzing in her pocket, She pulled it out and saw that she was receiving a phone call from Nick. She decided that she should probably speak to him as she had just left him standing on the curb outside their building earlier.

"Hi Nick" Carla breathed into the phone unenthusiastically.

"What on earth is going on with you?" Nick asked, he sounded anxious and also as if he was rather annoyed.

"What d'ya mean?" Carla asked a little ridiculously because even she knew her behaviour over the past twenty-four hours had been rather erratic.

"Well where do I start? I mean I thought everything would be okay after last night but you leave the flat in the early hours without even saying goodbye and then when I finally find you, you drive off like a maniac. Not to mention you've been spotted running around the street going in out of shops and the pub." Nick said

"What d'ya mean I was spotted?" Carla asked irritatedly as Peter hung up his phone, he watched her as she spoke into her own phone, "Ave you got people spying on me or summat?"

"Don't be ridiculous Carla. It's just at least three people came up to me and told me they saw you... They also said that you said you were looking for… him?" Nick said as if he couldn't bear to say Peter's name. Carla sighed again, she had an idea who those people going up to Nick probably were and she was willing to put money on Norris Cole being one of them.

"Him? Who exactly is this him?" Carla asked although she knew full well who Nick was talking about.

"Peter..." Nick sighed into the phone.

"So… I was looking for Peter, I was doing Ken a favour..." Carla said and then she paused, not wanting to tell Nick about Deirdre, She felt as if it wasn't really her place to start telling people yet and she also didn't want to say anything in case Nick might have got to Simon before he came home.

"Carla... I know how much you care for the Barlow's but you really need to realise that they are not your family anymore."

"What?" Carla said not believing what Nick had just said to her. She had been with Peter almost two and a half years and in that time she had gotten surprisingly close to his family. Closer then she'd got to any of her other husband's families with the exception of the Connors of course.

How could Nick think that she could just reject them like that?

"Well they aren't are they, I mean not really, it's not as if you've even spent that much time with them recently." Nick said, reminding Carla again that she hadn't been there as much as she wished. She glanced over at Peter who was trying his best not to make it obvious that he was listening to what she was saying. There were a lot of things that she wanted to say to Nick and with a lot of colourful language too but instead she just said

"Y'know what... I'm gonna hang up now Nick." And she did. Carla put her phone into her bag, so it was as far away from her as possible.

Carla didn't say anything, She was far to worked up to begin talking, So Peter left her in silence for a moment, He was curious to find out what had happened between her and Nick last night, although the thoughts that were going through his head made him feel sick, the idea of Carla and Nick was still so alien to him and the idea of them kissing or doing even more than kissing was enough to make Peter want to throw himself under a bus.

"I saw him earlier." Peter said eventually.

"Did ya?" Carla asked, intrigued to see what Nick had said. She imagined it probably wasn't pleasant "What did he have to say for himself then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Carla repeated,

"Yeah… he just gave me a quick look and then carried on walking." Peter said wondering why Carla was so surprised at how civil Nick had been towards him. "I mean I assume you didn't tell him about... What happened in the lift last night…"

"I... did actually." Carla cut in, a little taken aback that Nick had said nothing to Peter.

Peter had kissed the woman Nick supposedly loved and yet he had said absolutely nothing to him.

Nothing at all.

"You told him?" Peter said shocked, Carla nodded

"Yeah... I did as soon as I got in last night."

"And what did he do?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." Carla said quietly

"Nothing? Well he must ave said something?" Peter thought about he would feel if Carla had of come home to him and told him that she had kissed an old flame. He knew he would have hit the roof.

It was all Peter could do not to go berserk at Nick for being with Carla in the first place, so he really couldn't seem to understand how Nick had remained so calm upon hearing about this kiss.

"He said... that he understood and that he wasn't going to let if affect us" Carla said

"Wow…" Peter said and he thought some more for a moment, Carla watched him

"What?" she said knowing that Peter's mind was going a mile a minute.

"It's just... I find it hard to believe that Nick reacted that way, I mean all I had to do was look at Leanne back then and it would send him into a jealous rage and now…"

"Well that were a long time ago, maybe he's changed." Carla said defensively, although she had been starting to think the same way as Peter for a while now.

"Maybe..." Peter said watching Carla closely, he could tell she wasn't comfortable with this conversation but he still continued "or maybe it's just because it was Leanne."

"What you trying to say?" Carla said although she knew what Peter was getting at, She knew how jealous Nick was of Peter and Leanne in the past and how even the two of them having a conversation about Simon, could make Nick insanely jealous.

"Nothing... It's just if I were your boyfriend and I heard that you had kissed an ex... Well I would ave hit the roof and there's no way I could ave just walked past the guy n ave ignored him that's all, I mean I would ave probably punched him to be honest." Carla sighed knowing that Peter was right, in fact he was spot on and she had been thinking the exact same way as he had whilst trying to work at the factory earlier on.

"So are you saying that Nick doesn't care about me as much as he did Leanne?" she asked feeling a little foolish. Peter shook his head, his brown eyes were totally fixated on Carla as she sat opposite him.

"I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying that there's always that one person in our lives, one person that we will never ever get over... no matter how long, no matter what happens... If I'm honest I think Leanne is that person for Nick."

"Do ya really?" Carla asked dryly Peter nodded at her.

"Yes, I do and I reckon that she probably feels the same way about him. I mean she always ends up back with him at some point doesn't she?" He said not meaning to make Carla feel as inadequate as she now felt.

"And let me guess… you reckon that you're that person for me, that one person I'll never ever get over, no matter what?" Carla asked him, watching him with her head on one side, trying to ignore the truth telling tears that were begging to escape from her eye lids. Peter looked at her fondly said

"Look all I know is that you're definitely that person for me." Carla didn't have to say anything to Peter, he could see by the look on her face that he was definitely that person for her.

The one she would never truly get over.

Carla swallowed hard, trying so desperately hard not to cry again, She feared if she cried that she would never stop, that Peter would hug her and hold her close and that she would let him in… again.

Their relationship had ended so abruptly and even though Carla knew breaking up with Peter was the most sensible thing to have done, a small part of her always wondered if it was the right thing to have done. She still wondered if she should have given him another chance. She wondered how she'd feel about Peter right now if they had of had some sort of proper closure on their relationship, a proper goodbye rather than an awkward meeting in The Rover's back room.

The front door suddenly opened, Carla turned to see Amy and Simon appear with Ken and Tracy behind them. They all walked down the hallway, silently and in single file as they entered the back room.

Simon looked at Carla and then at his Dad. He may only be twelve but he knew enough to know that Carla and his Dad would never just be sat there having a casual cup of tea like that, something must have happened, something must have brought the pair together.

"What's going on?" Simon asked as Ken flew straight past him, over to Peter and threw his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Dad." Peter sobbed into Ken's arms. Ken nodded, he didn't care what Peter had to say, he was just so relieved to see that he was back home and he was sober.

The room was quiet. Tracy was already in tears and Peter was still crying from the reunion with his Dad.

"Will someone just say something." Simon begged. Ken let go of Peter and bit his lip.

"Sit down Si and you too Amy." He said nervously, Tracy sat down on the sofa next to where Amy had sat and sniffed.

"Granddad what's happened?" Amy asked anxiously, she could be a little madame at times but she knew when to be serious, and this looked serious. Her Mum, Uncle and Granddad all looked inconsolable. "Mum?" Amy said her delicate little voice breaking as she looked up at her Mum. Carla got up out of the chair to leave them all to it but then Peter suddenly clung onto one of her hands... finally.

"Please Carla… don't go." he begged, his eyes glassy, his expression desperate. She looked at Ken and Tracy who both nodded at her pleadingly. Simon gulped as he watched Carla sit down into the chair next to Peter, her hand still entwined with his.

There was another deafening silence, no one knew just how to start this impossible conversation.

How do you know how to tell two children that they had just lost their Grandmother?


	10. Sparks

Amy and Simon had never ever got on. They spent most of their time arguing with each other or trying to wind each other up but after Ken had told them about Deirdre's death, they had never looked more like cousins in their life.

Both of them welled up and were almost inconsolable. It wasn't long before the adults in the room had started crying again too. Simon actually reached over, put an arm around Amy and cuddled her tight. Peter and Tracy were both incredibly moved to finally see their kids showing some sort of affection for each other, it was just such a shame it was under such devastating circumstances.

After what had seemed like forever, even though it was only minutes, Carla had got up and wondered into the kitchen. She paced back and forth for a moment not knowing whether she should make some tea or not, she knew that it wouldn't really help at all but at least it would be keeping her busy.

Carla could still hear Amy and Simon's heart wrenching sobs come from the back room, she sniffed and it was then she saw the empty bottle of whisky that Peter had left in the sink.

Carla glanced back into the Barlow's living room and then back into the sink. She knew the last thing that any of them needed was to come into the kitchen and see that empty bottle of Jack Daniels, so she picked it up gingerly. She didn't know what to do with it at first, she thought about just putting it in the bin, or maybe out the back but she soon realised that it would eventually be found if she left it anywhere near Ken and Tracy, so Carla decided she was going to put it in her bag and then get rid of it later.

The Barlow's were oblivious to Carla, who had snuck past them and put the empty glass bottle into her black leather bag. The kettle had boiled so she went back into their kitchen deciding she wasn't going to say anything and just make everyone a cup of tea anyway. She was busy putting tea bags into mugs when Peter came in to join her. His eyes were red again from crying and as Carla began to pour the water from the kettle she said

"You lot don't ave to drink these I just... didn't know what to do, I feel a bit useless really."

"You are doing more than enough just by being here Carla." Peter said softly and he went into the fridge to get the milk, as he passed it to Carla their fingers touched accidentally and they both jumped.

"Sorry." Peter said

"What ya saying sorry for ya pillock?" Carla asked half smirking whilst pouring milk into the mugs of tea. Peter shrugged at her

"I ave no idea…" He said unable to stop a silly grin forming on his face. Carla shook her head at him and said

"Well don't just stand there, make your self useful n pass the sugar."

It was just general banter, they were only making conversation but Carla and Peter still had an alarming attraction to each other. The spark that they'd had between them was still bright as ever and as Peter handed Carla the sugar pot and their fingers accidentally touched again, he gave her a nervous smile.

"Y'know we ave a teapot right?" He said pointing up to the cupboards where the teapot was kept as Carla started putting sugar into a few of the mugs. She stopped what she was doing, looked up at the cupboard and then at Peter.

"Well it's a bit late for that isn't it." She said poking him with the spoon she had been using for the sugar, he poked her playfully back and she giggled as she then did the same. They soon started up a little poking war, both poking each other in different spots each time, the game stopped very suddenly when Peter had grabbed Carla by the waist as she had tried to dodge one of his pokes. Their heads were now only inches apart and as Carla stopped giggling she gazed into Peter's eyes. "Peter…" She began but Peter let go of her a little too quickly for her liking and went to pick up two mugs of tea.

"Shall we take these in?" He said awkwardly and Carla nodded at him with a sad smile.

It was beginning to become obvious to both Peter and Carla that eventually they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other like that, that eventually they would probably come close to kissing again but for now though they both worked together to take the tea into the living room.

The tea had helped slightly, it was almost a distraction from the crying, It had got Amy and Simon to stop for a little while at least. Carla had sat back down with them all but as the evening on it wasn't long before everyone started to well up again.

Carla collected up the empty cups and took them into the kitchen, Ken who said that he wanted to help Carla followed her, leaving Tracy with Peter, Amy and Simon. Tracy turned to make sure her Dad was out of earshot and asked

"Peter… Where were you earlier?" Peter thought for a moment, he knew just how much it would not only hurt but also worry his family if they knew where he really was earlier so he decided the best thing to do was to just leave out the alcohol part.

"I was just around…" He started but Tracy looked unconvinced. "Seriously Tracy. I was just wondering around town aimlessly for a while. I just needed to clear me head." He said and it was true that's what he had been doing before he'd gone into the off licence and bought that dreaded bottle of whisky.

"We were so worried about you." Tracy whispered because Amy and Simon were still in the room. "Thank god Carla was here because otherwise I don't know what we would ave done."

"I'm sorry, I worried you." Peter apologised looking over into the kitchen at Carla and his Dad who were talking about something quietly. Peter guessed that they were talking about him. Which they were.

"So did Peter tell you where he was then?" Ken asked as Carla began to wash up the mugs that they had been using. Carla swallowed and tried to think of something to say.

"He said he were just wondering around… y'know what Peter's like, he can walk for hours when he needs to clear his head." Carla said unknowingly telling Ken almost the exact same thing that Peter had told his sister.

"And what was he like when he came in?" Ken asked, Carla put the mugs she had just washed up on the drying rack and shrugged, She didn't want to lie to Ken too much but she also didn't want to tell him just how close Peter had come to falling of the wagon again.

"He were… in a bit of a state to be honest Ken." She started "He feels really guilty for not being ere and he just doesn't know how to deal with any of this…"

"Well he seems to be doing well now, it seems as if you really managed to calm him down." Ken said giving Carla the best smile he possibly could, given the situation of course. "I know that you two are no more but I really think you are one of the only people, if not the only person who truly understands Peter." Ken added, "You're sort of like his very own guardian angel." Carla smiled modestly and shook her head "Don't you believe me?" Ken asked

"Well I've been called many things in the past but I don't think an angel has ever been one of em Ken… Carla said

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything Carla." Ken said with another small but sad smile and then he went to help Carla finish the washing up.

Back in the living room, Carla's bag, which was on the floor in the corner seemed to vibrate every so often, it made quite a loud noise and had attracted Tracy's attention.

"Someone's popular." She said looking at Peter who was still watching Carla from his seat. He was desperate to know what she and his Dad had been talking about.

"It's probably Nick." Peter sighed turning away from the kitchen at last "He's probably wondering where she is."

"It won't last y'know…" Tracy said with an eyebrow raised "I'm telling you, not with that cougar n her baby on the way and... Especially now you're back." Peter's own eyebrows rose at this comment as Carla and Ken both came back into the room. Tracy nodded over at Carla's bag and said "Sounds as if someone really wants your attention in there."

Carla sighed and went into her bag and got out of her phone. There were twelve missed calls from Nick, not one, not two but twelve.

What was he thinking calling her that many times? Carla was about to put her phone away when sure enough her phone began to ring. It was Nick again.

Carla glanced around the room and then went into the hallway and closed the door behind her, so that she wouldn't bother everyone.

"What." She answered a little angrily.

"Carla…I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I'm just worried about you that's all." Nick said down the phone, his voice sounding apologetic.

"There's no need to be worried about me Nick, I'm a big girl."

"Where are you?" Nick asked. Carla thought for a moment and decided it was probably best to avoid the truth, If she told Nick that she was at number one he would probably end up turning up there and The Barlow's really didn't need him turning up.

"I'm with Michelle…" Carla lied, biting a nail as she spoke, there was a pause and then Nick said

"Michelle?"

"Yeah... I just wanted some time alone with my best mate, is that a crime?" Carla asked although she was feeling incredibly guilty for lying to Nick, He really didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Carla then heard a familiar voice speak in the background and it sounded like Leanne's "Are you at work?"

"Yes…" Nick said "I should probably get going to be honest, now I know you're not with..."

"With who?" Carla asked although she had an idea exactly who Nick was talking about. "Peter?"

"I never said Peter, I just meant I didn't want you to be with the Barlow's again." Nick said, unknowingly making Carla more and more irate as the conversation went on.

"Well why not?" Carla asked

"Carla… I know their having a hard time but it's really not fair on you, it's not fair for the Barlow's to keep expecting you to help them with things that are not really your concern." Nick said delicately.

"A hard time?" Carla said shaking her head, it was bad enough that earlier he had mentioned how she had barley seen Deirdre but now he was saying that none of this was her concern. She knew that Nick didn't know the circumstances but she still couldn't believe that he could be so tactless. "Nick you really don't know the half of it."

"Well how can I when you won't speak to me for longer than a minute?" Nick asked and then Leanne was heard saying something about hurrying up because they had customers.

"Just get on with your job Nick okay." Carla said and then she hung up the phone on Nick.

Carla had been planning on texting Michelle and asking her to say that they were both together if Nick asked but now she didn't care about what Nick thought, she knew it was selfish but she wanted some sort of jealously out of him, She wanted a reaction.

Carla opened the door and went back into the living room, She had really tried to keep calm but it was clear by the expression on her face that she was angry.

"Is everything okay?" Ken asked watching her. Carla nodded at him gratefully, she couldn't imagine how Ken was the one who was worried about her in this situation.

"Yeah… that were Nick he's just wondering where I am that's all." She said sitting down next to Peter, who still wanted to say so much on the situation with Nick but he knew it wasn't his place.

It had got to around Nine pm when Carla had felt like it was probably time for her to leave to Barlow's to it. She had got up and picked up her bag carefully remembering that she had the bottle of whisky in it.

Ken got up anxiously and said

"Carla… I know that you've already done so much for us today but could I ask another favour of you?"

"Sure Ken, what is it?" Carla nodded immediately as Peter watched, wondering what his Dad was going to say.

"Could you maybe...tell people for us?" he said quietly "I think people should know but I just can't face it, not tonight." Ken was beginning to tear up again as Carla nodded.

"Of course Ken." She said softly and he gave her a appreciative nod before saying.

"Thank you Carla, thank you from the bottom of all of our hearts."

"Yeah thanks Carla." Tracy said sadly, this was probably as sincere as Tracy could get, so Carla nodded at her empathetically.

"You're welcome." She said.

Simon gave Carla a little smile and waved as she made her way out of the living room. She waved back and then Peter got up out of his chair so that he could see Carla out.

"I'll pop over tomorrow afternoon maybe." Carla said "If that's okay." Peter nodded and opened the door for Carla.

"Only if your sure, I mean I wouldn't want you to be missing work again. " Peter said rubbing his sore eyes, he looked completely and utterly shattered.

"Oh I think the factory can last an hour or so without me." Carla said walking out of Number one and then stopping on the doorstep.

"Well in that case, feel free to come round." Peter smiled. Carla was about to walk off but then she turned back and put her arms around Peter's neck so that she could hold him close.

"Thank you for being so amazing today." Peter said sliding his arms around her waist, Carla breathed in deeply, taking in Peter's familiar scent.

"Bye Peter" She said quietly into his chest. "I really hope you all manage to get some sleep tonight." Peter held Carla closely and gave her a tight squeeze. He really didn't know how he or any of his family would have got through the day without her.

"Bye Carla." Peter said he really didn't want to let go of Carla and as she stood with her arms still wrapped lovingly around his neck he truly felt as if she felt the same. They stood their in their embrace until they heard Simon's voice come down the hallway

"Dad" he called, obviously wondering what was taking Peter so long, Carla sighed peacefully, knowing that it was time to be on her way.

"Yeah I'm coming Si…" Peter called as Carla let go of him and said

"I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Definitely." Peter said and Carla gave him a heartfelt wave as she walked away from number one. Peter closed the door, went back into the living room and saw that his Dad was in the kitchen again. It was then that Peter remembered the bottle of whisky in the sink. He dashed into the kitchen in a panic but was amazed to find that the sink was empty, he glanced around the kitchen to make sure it wasn't left anywhere else by accident, but the bottle was definitely gone.

Peter thought for a moment and tried to think if maybe his Dad or Tracy might had taken it, he imagined the worry they must have been feeling when they had found it but then Peter remembered that neither his Dad or Tracy had been in the kitchen on their own since they had got back from getting Amy from school. Peter then realised that the only person who had been in the kitchen on his or her own was Carla.

Carla walked into the rover's and gulped when she saw how busy it was, She scanned the bar for Michelle and found her stood in the corner talking to Steve. Carla made her way over to them straight away.

"Michelle can we go out back please?" She asked. Michelle saw the wretched look on Carla's face and was more than desperate to get her on her own to find out what had been going on with her over the past day so she nodded and took Carla into her living room.

Carla was already almost in tears by the time they had got there, she wanted to get this over and done with but Michelle had started talking first.

"I just had Nick in ere earlier, saying that you said you were with me."

"That doesn't surprise me one little bit." Carla sighed

"Don't worry I told him that you were out ere and that you didn't want to see anyone." Michelle said with an eyebrow raised. Carla nodded and said

"Thanks Chelle."

"So come on then… why were ya lying to Nick about where you were?" Michelle asked although she had an idea of where Carla might have been.

"I were next door…" Carla said a tear running down her cheek, she didn't give Michelle time to react and said "It's... Deirdre... She died this morning." Carla said, her voice breaking.

"What?" Michelle gasped completely stunned by this news. "How?"

"She were ill, in hospital and she just..." Carla shrugged not knowing what else to say, her and Michelle sat in silence for a moment.

"I just can't believe it." Michelle said tearfully

"I know." Carla sniffed "Ken asked me to tell everyone so that he didn't ave to but I can't Chelle, I can't go out there and do it... Can you do it for me?" Carla pleaded as Liz entered the room, Liz was one of Deirdre's best friends and Carla couldn't help but started crying as soon as she saw her.

"Is everything alright?" Liz asked looking at Carla and Michelle with concern. Michelle nodded at Carla and then turned to Liz.

"Liz… would you come out to the bar with me, I've got to... say something." Michelle said and she took Liz with her as she went to tell everyone the dreadful news.

Michelle had been gone for a few minutes before she had came back into the back room to sit with Carla. She had hushed everyone in the pub and tearfully broke the news to everyone about Deirdre.

They had all been stunned into silence, and it wasn't long before the entire room was filled with sobs and tears. Liz, Audrey and couple of Deirdre's other friends were extremely distraught by the news and had a thousand questions but Michelle just shook her head at them and said she didn't know too much just that Ken wanted everyone to know and that it was probably best not to bother them tonight.

* * *

It was an hour or so later when Carla had said that she wanted to go home and Michelle had agreed to go with her, they were both sat on Carla's sofa with glasses of wine, it had been silent for a while and Michelle was the first one to speak.

"Poor Ken." She said quietly and Carla shook her head "I mean why didn't he tell anyone that Deirdre was ill?"

"I guess he thought that she would be okay in the end, we all did." Carla said clutching her wine glass "I'm just so glad that I got to see her at the hospital yesterday." Michelle took Carla's hand supportively as a tear ran down her cheek.

"So that's where you went last night then." Michelle said

"Yeah…" Carla nodded "She were so ill and yet so happy to see us, She were even cracking jokes about me and Peter at one point." Carla said smiling bitter sweetly.

"And… how are you and Peter?" Michelle asked cautiously.

"It's weird..." Carla started "At first it were absolute torture, we could barley handle being in the same space together but now..." Michelle watched as Carla's face softened "it's almost as if he never left."

"And I take it Nick's not been too enthusiastic about you and Peter spending so much time together, seeing as you told him that you were with me earlier." Michelle said Carla nodded and wiped away a tear.

"He's done nothing but phone me to check up on me." Carla said as Michelle put an arm around her, She sighed and rested her head on Michelle's shoulder. "I dunno I just feel as if Peter coming back and then Deirdre dying… y'know the way this has all turned out... It might sound weird but I feel like I'm destined to help them all through this or something... Nick just doesn't get it though, all he's thinking about is me and Peter."

"Well they're going through a really hard time Carla and you're bound to want to be supportive. Nick of all people should understand that you and Peter ave history." Michelle said but Carla shook her head at her

"No it's more than that Chelle... There's still a spark between us for sure and I know it sounds dumb but when I talk to him it feels so… natural... I really feel as if we still have a connection…" Michelle kept quiet for a moment so Carla decided to tell her about what had happened in the lift. "We kissed last night." Carla said knowing that would get Michelle talking.

"What?" Michelle asked although she didn't look too surprised, her reaction was almost a disappointed one.

"In a lift... at the hospital." Carla added,

"Does Nick know?" Michelle asked

"He sure does."

"And what did he do?"

"Nothin really, He said he… understood." Michelle raised an eyebrow again

"Really" She said "and he didn't kick off or anything."

"No he did not and trust me Chelle, I've been over it and over it, I've constantly been thinking about why I'm so disappointed that Nick wasn't more mad about it."

"Well maybe it's because of the way he used to act before with Leanne." Michelle said. Carla then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know… she's the one n Nick's probably not gonna ever get over her, I've heard it all from Peter." Carla was more than aware that Nick and Leanne were almost this iconic couple and she really didn't need the likes of Peter and Michelle reminding her of that.

"Yeah well Peter would say that wouldn't he… He'll probably say anything to get you having second thoughts about Nick." Michelle said rolling her eyes because it sounded as if Peter was trying to make Carla feel bad.

"See that's the thing Chelle, He hasn't actually said anything, I mean other than that and the fact that he doesn't think me and Nick are a good idea because of the baby. And he felt really guilty about what happened in the lift." Carla said still resting her head on Michelle's shoulder comfortably. Michelle glanced around the room for a moment with a smirk and then asked.

"Carla… I know this is rather inappropriate to ask but... this kiss... how was it?" Even though Carla was feeling tired and seriously upset she still couldn't help but laugh a little at Michelle's "inappropriate" question.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, come on Carla, I'm your best mate if you can't tell me you can't tell anybody." Michelle said smiling down at her friend. Carla bit her lip and sighed deeply

"Honestly... Chelle... It were breath taking" Carla admitted "and I know I'm with Nick and I know it's bad to admit it but it really were amazing."

"Oh dear." Michelle sighed

"Michelle believe me when I say I feel really awful about the effect this kiss had on me." Carla said.

"And how exactly has it had an effect on you then?" Michelle asked because she knew her best friend and she knew just how quickly and easily Peter Barlow could get under her skin.

"Oh y'know, the whole can't stop thinking about it type of effect. The kind of effect that has me questioning everything and also has me up half the night."

"Carla… I really hate to be the one to say this to you but you have to remember that you and Peter broke up for a reason." Michelle said because Carla was behaving as if she was thinking about Peter again. Thinking about Peter in a way that was rather concerning Michelle. Carla sat up straight and looked at her best friend right in the eye.

"Michelle I realise that and I'm not saying that anything is going to happen with Peter, I'm still with Nick obviously... I just... I dunno I guess I just hadn't realised that Peter still means the world to me that's all." Carla said yawning slightly and for the rest of the night she just couldn't seem to stop yawning. Michelle had stayed by her side and eventually Carla had fallen fast asleep on the sofa.

Michelle covered Carla over with a blanket and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving her alone to dream.

She just hoped, more liked prayed that Carla wasn't dreaming about Peter.


	11. Gods & Monsters

The next day on Coronation Street was an extremely dark and dismal one. The news about Deirdre had spread incredibly fast and the entire street was in mourning. When the news finally got to Nick Tilsley he finally began to understand his girlfriend's recent behaviour.

He had phoned Carla countless times the night before and whilst he had managed to get through the first few times, she soon stopped answering her phone. In fact the only reason Nick knew that she had eventually come home last night was because on his way home from work he saw Michelle leave her flat in the early hours of the morning.

Michelle told him that Carla was asleep and that it was probably best not to wake her. So Nick had just gone straight up to his own flat and spent the night worrying about his girlfriend, alone.

As far as Nick saw it, Carla had barley spent anytime with the Barlow's since getting together with him and Ken hadn't even told her about Deirdre being ill, so he couldn't understand how was she so involved in it all.

What Nick didn't know was that Carla was more than involved with The Barlows, They practically saw her as a part of the family and Carla had actually closed Underworld for the day and had sent a message out to all of her employees to say that it was in Deirdre's respects.

It had been another rough night of sleep for Carla and it was around eleven am when she had finally dragged herself up and out of bed. She had been awake for hours and but she just stayed in bed as her thoughts bounced uncontrollably between Peter and Nick.

Carla wondered how Peter and the rest of his family for that matter, had got on throughout the night. She hoped that they had managed to get a peaceful nights sleep but seeing as _she_ had found it so hard to sleep, she imagined it would have been a whole lot more difficult for them. Carla also thought about how much the Barlows had leaned on her yesterday and even though it was such a dreadful situation it felt rather soothing for Carla to be in a family unit again and she felt truly cherished by Ken, Tracy and Peter. Even Amy and Simon seemed glad to have her around.

The Platt's on the other hand, never really seemed to include Carla in much, they were more interested in making sure the mother of Nick's child felt included instead. Carla didn't mind too much at first and thought that that was the way it should be but as Erica's bump got bigger and as her due date got closer the more Carla had been trying her hardest not to get upset.

Nick was incredibly excited about being a Father and was forever talking about cots, pushchairs and other baby stuff that he and Erica would need to get soon. Carla always smiled and did her best to remain positive whenever Nick went on a tangent but she always tried to steer the conversation away from the pregnancy and sometimes found herself on the verge of tears, as memories of the baby she so tragically lost, came flooding back to her. On top of that, Nick's phone calls last had really got to Carla too, she couldn't understand why he found it so hard to see why she cared about Deirdre so much and she couldn't understand why he had said the things he had said to her. Carla really thought Nick had more sense then that and it made her think that maybe she didn't know him as well as she had thought.

Carla had a shower and then got dressed in all black again, because she thought it was more than totally appropriate for today. She was planning to stay in for a bit but the four walls of her flat made her feel incredibly lonely, so she decided to go in search for some fresh air and a friendly face. She opened the door to her flat and to her surprise she found an apologetic looking Nick stood there.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hi..." Carla said suspiciously "Just how long you been stood there for then?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Just a few minutes... I've been standing here trying to gather up the courage to knock to be honest." Nick said, "I heard about Deirdre and I am so sorry." Nick put his arms around Carla but somehow his hug wasn't as comforting as it used to be, especially after the warm hugs she had shared with Peter last night. The idea of Nick no longer being able to offer as much comfort as before was devastating to Carla but she tried her very best to look past it and she was glad that after her behaviour last night and the night before for that matter, that at least Nick was there for her now. He really was a good man at heart and whilst he might not have gone off in a jealous rage, Carla knew he was threatened by Peter's return.

She had almost forgot that she was annoyed at Nick until he said,

"Carla why didn't you tell me? I was so worried, I've been up half the night."

"Nick this isn't about you." Carla sighed, pushing him away from her and beginning to walk to the stairs so that she could leave the building, he followed her desperately.

"Carla, I'm sorry" he said after her, "I'm just finding this whole situation really difficult."

"_You're_ finding it difficult?" Carla asked, "What about Ken? What about Tracy? What about..." Carla hesitated, not wanting to mention Peter to Nick. Eventually she carried on and said "The rest of the family? Deirdre is gone and she is never ever coming back and you're standing there worried about how difficult you're finding this?"

"Carla, please you're taking this all the wrong way." Nick said,

"Am I?" Carla said dryly, as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"I just meant that I'm finding it hard to know what to say or do... I know I can't even begin to imagine what that poor family are going through…" Nick said as they left their building. It was raining heavily again, as if the weather was there to match everyone's mood. Carla, who didn't even have an umbrella, sighed but it wasn't because it was raining it was because of the way Nick was looking at her.

"Do you wanna go back inside and get an umbrella?" he asked but Carla just shook her head and carried on walking. Nick looked up at the rain and then at his distant girlfriend, who seemed as if she was hundreds of miles away from him and with each step she took, it seemed like she was getting further and further away, emotionally as well as physically. "Carla wait, where are you going?" He asked practically running after her now, Carla thought for a moment, She was only planning on going to get a coffee from the cafe and to maybe have a chat with Roy but if she was really honest with herself, she didn't want Nick to join her so instead she found herself saying,

"I'm gonna go into work for a bit, I know I said we were closed but I just need to take me mind off of all this for a bit." Carla said Nick nodded at her although he wasn't too convinced that she was telling him the truth. The rain continued to pour and he had to get to the bistro anyways so he didn't offer to go with her and anyway, the empty bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey that Carla had pulled out from her bag had diverted him. Carla had forgotten all about it and had got it out of her bag absent-mindedly, she knew Nick would be thinking all sorts as she quickly threw it into the bin.

"Where's that from?" Nick asked obviously thinking that Carla had drunk it all by herself. She wasn't about to let Nick know that she had actually stopped Peter from drinking it and then had taken the bottle with her so that his family didn't find it, so she just shrugged.

"Oh Michelle and me had a few too many drinks last night that's all... Y'know in Deirdre's honour." She lied, beginning to hate just how much of a liar she had become in the past few days but she just couldn't tell Nick the truth. Peter tipping all of that alcohol down the drain was a supremely powerful moment for the both of them, they were the only ones who knew about it and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Really?" Nick asked, "Was Deirdre a whisky drinker?

"No... She weren't but it were all we had." Carla lied as the rain continued to get heavier.

"Okay well... How about you come into the bistro later for a drink and we can talk about it... If you want" Nick suggested Carla nodded at him,

"Yeah... maybe." She said and he leant in and kissed her softly, Carla kissed him back albeit a little un-enthusiastically.

"See you later then." he said and he walked off in the direction of his work.

* * *

Peter was sat in the back room of his Dad's house with his hands wrapped around a cold cup of coffee. He had been sat there for almost an hour whilst the rest of his family were asleep, Ken on the armchair, Tracy on the sofa, her arms wrapped around Amy who was in front. None of the Barlow's had got much sleep the night before and the only reason they were sleeping now was because of sheer exhaustion.

Simon and Amy had been told that they could stay off school if they wanted to and whilst Amy had said yes to this idea, Simon said no, He said he wanted to go in and get his mind off of everything. Peter hadn't thought it was a good idea but Ken had said that everyone deals with grief in different ways, so in the end Peter had to let Simon go to school.

After a while, Peter thought about getting up and going out himself but he just didn't know where, he knew everywhere he went people would be looking at him with sorrow. Everyone probably knew about Deirdre by now and they would be telling him that they were sorry, with tears in their eyes and whether they meant it or not Peter just didn't want to hear anything from any of them. He wanted to talk to someone who had lost a parent, someone whose first method of coping would also have been to turn to the drink, someone who he knew would definitely understand.

He knew exactly who he wanted to talk to.

He set off in search for Carla and it didn't take long for him to find her, She was sat in the corner of the cafe, She had got completely soaked from the rain earlier so her long brown hair it was practically curly it had gotten so wet. She was sat with a large cup of coffee but she wasn't drinking it she was just staring into it miserably. Peter who was now also rather wet, went over to the till where Roy was stood watching Carla.

"Hi Roy, could I get a black coffee please?" he asked, Roy nodded at him but he was still watching Carla, who was unaware that she now had both Peter and Roy's attention.

"She's been sat there for almost an hour…" Roy said upon seeing Peter watch Carla also. He still really resented Peter for what he had done to Carla but he knew that even after everything Carla still cared for Peter and that she seemed to have taken Deirdre's death rather hard.

"Really?" Peter said still faithfully watching Carla.

"Yes… and I reckon she could probably do with a bit of company." Roy said to Peter as if it were an order rather than a suggestion. Peter nodded and then Roy said, "I know that it will no way compensate for your loss but this on the house." He handed Peter his coffee.

"Thank you." Peter said appreciatively. He went over and sat down opposite Carla. "Mind if I gate crash?" He asked, Carla eyes left the coffee cup she had been transfixed on and met Peter's. She looked glad to see him and shook her head.

"Of course not" She said softly.

"Don't tell me you forget your umbrella too…?" Peter asked heartily, looking at her as she shivered because she was still rather wet from the rain she had been stood in earlier.

"No… I just decided to ave a shower with me clothes on that's all." Carla joked back with a tiny grin. There was a little silence between them before Peter said,

"Look I'm glad I caught you..." Carla watched him as he spoke "I just wanted to say thanks y'know... for last night, you really stopped me from doing something extremely stupid."

"You would ave done it for me... In fact you ave done in the past so... I guess we're even eh." Carla said casually.

"Yeah well that's another reason why I came to find you… I know that you know exactly what I'm going through…" Carla nodded again.

"Two peas in pod really aren't we?" She said smiling as much as she could given the situation. Peter gave a little chuckle and nodded

"We sure are." he said.

"So... How is everyone?" She then sighed and shook her head at her own foolishness "I'm sorry, stupid question really ain't it?"

"No I get what you mean" Peter said "We're... just doing the best we can to be honest." Carla nodded at Peter understandingly

"Did any of you manage to get some sleep?" she asked and Peter shook his head.

"No... we were pretty much up all night but me Dad, Tracy and Amy finally fell asleep properly about an hour ago."

"What about Si?" Carla asked finally sipping her coffee although it was stone cold by the time she'd got to it.

"He went to school, I didn't think it were a good idea but he insisted." Peter said, "He said he wanted to take his mind of it."

"Don't blame him really, I wish I'd opened the factory now." Carla said understanding exactly where Simon was coming from. "I might pop in there later and try to get some work done."

"Yeah I don't blame you both either, and at least you'll be alone and not surrounded by people who say they're sorry for your loss. I know that they mean well but I really don't want to hear it."

"Oh God I know exactly what ya mean Peter" Carla said "They say that or they walk around on egg shells and end up making things a million times worse… You were never like that though… when me Mum died you were really supportive Peter. You just acted the same wonderful way as you always did with me. It were actually really comforting." Peter listened as Carla continued, she had one of her hands rested on the table, stretched out as if she subconsciously wanted Peter to take hold of it. He desperately wanted to, but he went against the strong urge he had to reach out and entwine his fingers with hers. "It's crazy because people you've known your whole life, they reckon that a death in the family is going to change you but they're the ones who suddenly change towards you, and its at a time when all you really want, is for a least one tiny thing in your life to remain the same." Carla said smiling at Peter sincerely "As I said though, you never changed, you were that one thing Peter, that one thing that kept me going and If you let me… I'll try and be that person for you."

"Y'know I'm really not sure what I'd do without you Carla." Peter said earnestly.

"Your Dad said I'm like your guardian angel." She said feeling rather proud at Ken's comment last night.

"Really?" Peter asked slightly embarrassed by his fathers comment.

"Yes really." Carla said she watched Peter's amused reaction "What ya looking like that for?" She asked.

"I'm just surprised… I mean how many times has the words you and Angel been used in the same sentence?" Peter grinned.

"That's what I said." Carla laughed "But in the words of your Dad, there is a first time for everything."

"That is very true." Peter said taking a sip of his coffee "Hey maybe I'll assign you a special ring tone on me phone so that when you call me, Angels by Robbie Williams plays instead of that other boring one."

"Oh don't you dare." Carla scoffed "Y'know I hate those really obvious songs like that."

"Well what would ya prefer then? It's gotta have something to do with an angel at least." Peter said amused, Carla thought for a moment

"How about… Gods and Monsters." She suggested taking another sip of coffee.

"Lana Del Rey… I should ave known." Peter said as he ran over the lyrics of the song in his head.

"_In the land of God's and Monsters…"_ Carla sang almost as if she knew what Peter was thinking _"I was an Angel, looking to get fu-"_ Carla suddenly stopped before getting to the explicit part of the song and grinned at Peter in a way that was unintentionally seductive, Peter raised an eyebrow at her flirtatiously.

"Go on…" he said, "I was rather enjoying that." Carla shook her head coyly, she knew Peter knew what lyrics came next and she knew that he would relish it if she continued to sing.

"Yeah well you know the rest." She said taking a sip of coffee instead.

"Okay Gods and Monsters it is... if I can work out how to put it as my ringtone that is." Peter said because he generally had no idea how to work his phone and he'd had it for about a year.

"I take it you and technology still don't get along then?" Carla said Peter nodded

"We sure don't…" and then he remembered something else he had wanted to say to Carla. "I forgot to say earlier… Thanks for getting rid of the bottle last night as well, I really panicked when I thought it was still in me Dad's kitchen." Peter said

"Ahhh don't worry about it, what are guardian angels for eh?" Carla said with another smile. It was as if the two of them were sat together in the café in their own little world. It was almost as if they weren't in mourning anymore and that nothing else mattered but them.

They both sat and finished their coffees companionably, enjoying the friendly silence. When they were both finished and it was getting a bit ridiculous that they were still sat in the cafe without a drink or anything Peter said,

"D'ya want another cup?" Carla nodded,

"Go on then" Peter got up and ordered two more coffees and then sat back down. Carla shivered again and Peter leant forward to feel the sleeve of her damp top.

"Y'know I reckon we should probably get out of these wet clothes soon." He said with a suggestive smirk. Carla rolled her eyes, unable to keep a straight face.

"Oh you do, do you?" She replied as innocently as she could, Peter nodded at her.

"Hey I'm only thinking of you… I mean it can't be good sitting there in damp clothes, you'll make your self ill." He said and practically on cue Carla sneezed. "See." Peter grinned smugly.

"Alright Mr know it all… Anyways I thought I was the one who was supposed to look after you?" Carla said smiling again

"Well I reckon even guardian angels need some advice once n a while." Peter said smiling, but Carla's smile had gradually faded from her face and she now looked sad again.

"Peter..." Carla said awkwardly he looked at her.

"Yeah?" He said as a tear escape from her eyelid and ran down her cheek she sniffed and wiped it away quickly as Nick and Bethany, who was on her lunch break, walked into the cafe.

Bethany took one look at Peter and then at Nick with her eyebrow raised

"Erm... Who's he?" She asked, Nick didn't look happy to see Carla sat cosily at the table in the corner with Peter.

"Her husband." Nick said through gritted teeth

"Husband?" Bethany said loudly, being her usual obnoxious self. Carla sighed and Peter turned around looked at Nick.

"Perfect." he said as Roy brought over two more coffees for them. Nick walked over to Carla trying his very best to keep calm, he knew she was hurting over Deirdre but seeing her with Peter had really riled him up, especially when Carla had said she was going into work.

Carla who had been almost on the verge of bursting into tears just a second ago, had now put on a brave "I'm okay" face, one that Peter was sure Nick would have seen right through but instead Nick just said a stiff.

"Hello." Bethany raised an eyebrow at him and watched as Peter said,

"Nick." He said it without any emotion what so ever. Bethany rolled her eyes and looked at Carla,

"I didn't know you had a husband."

"Yes well I'm sure there's a hell of a lot things you don't know about me Bethany." sighed Carla.

"Bethany?" Peter said surprised "As in Sarah Lou's Bethany?"

"The one and only…" Bethany said proudly, as if she was some sort of celebrity. She watched Peter for a moment and then said "Wait I know you, you're Peter Barlow aren't ya?" Peter nodded

"The one and only." he said, making Bethany grin admiringly at him. She went to speak but Nick stopped her before she could talk some more and said

"I'm really sorry about Deirdre, Peter." Bethany nodded as remorsefully as she could as Nick rested a hand on Carla's shoulder, as if she was his property. Peter gave Nick a polite nod but he couldn't stand the way he was standing there with his hand on Carla like that. "Well we don't mean to interrupt but…" Nick began but it was Peter who interrupted this time,

"No It's fine, I was just leaving actually." Peter said surprising Carla as he got up.

"No you weren't" Carla said watching him, hating that he felt the need to leave so suddenly, hating that their almost happy little bubble had burst so quickly. "What about your coffee?" she asked gesturing to the fresh coffee Roy had just brought over.

"You ave it, thanks again and no more showering with your clothes on okay." Peter winked at Carla and she laughed quietly to herself as he walked out of the café.

Nick was far from impressed to find that Carla and Peter were already back to having private jokes and he also thought that Peter had a cheek to wink at his girlfriend like that but he kept quiet on the matter as Bethany sat down on the chair that Peter had been on.

"Can I have his coffee then?" She asked but she started drinking it before Carla had even answered her. Nick had pulled up a chair next to Carla and sat next to her as if he was guarding her from any other exes who might decide to drop by.

Carla was sure that Nick was checking up on her but she had no real proof so she just sat with him a little while, he was rambling on about something with Bethany but Carla had no idea what, She was too distracted thinking about The Barlows. She wondered if they would still be sleeping or if they had been woken up by some terrible dream, one that would bring their situation right back to the front of their minds. Carla's attention was drawn back to Nick and Bethany's conversation when she heard Bethany say

"So how long do we reckon Peter's gonna be knocking around ere for?" Carla looked up at her and frowned

"What d'ya mean?" Carla asked

"Well y'know… Uncle Nick just said he ran off to Portsmouth when things went pear shaped with you, So how long do you reckon it'll be before he runs off back there again?" Bethany said Carla shot Nick a look, an almost chilling look that lead him to say

"I never said it quite like that Bethany."

"Maybe he'll stay, I mean his family will probably want him around now...I hope he stays, he's quite fit for an old guy." Bethany said sipping away on Peter's coffee. Carla and Nick both keep quiet, the idea of Peter staying was troubling them both, but for very different reasons.

* * *

Peter had returned home to find that thankfully his family was still asleep, he didn't know what to do and pottered around the house for a bit until Ken woke up.

"Hey… How you doing Dad?" Peter asked as Ken rubbed his eyes.

"Alright… I suppose." Ken said, "Have you been out?"

"Yeah I just had a coffee with Carla…" Peter said wishing he was still in there. Being in Carla's company was extremely soothing and of course, he still loved her like mad so getting to spend any time with her was obviously a blessing.

"We must get her a present or something, a card to say thank you for everything she has done." Ken said thinking about how Carla had made sure people knew about Deirdre and how much she had been there for them all yesterday. Peter nodded at the idea although he was sure Carla would be horribly embarrassed if they did give her a card or anything of the sort.

Peter and Ken kept themselves busy with tidying up the house as quietly as they could of course, so they didn't wake Amy and Tracy. Soon enough they woke up though and when Amy started crying again followed by Tracy. The tears were all too much and Peter felt as if he needed to get out again. It was still drizzling but he still went out back a lit a cigarette. His phone started to ring in his pocket and in the hope that it might have been Carla calling, Peter quickly flicked his cigarette onto the ground and whipped out his phone.

It wasn't Carla it was Leanne.

"Hello…" Peter said trying not to sound too disappointed that it was Leanne rather than Carla.

"Hi Peter." Leanne said and by the tone of her voice, Peter could instantly tell that something was wrong. "Look I know you don't need this right now but… It's… it's Simon…"

Peter swallowed hard and took a deep breath

"Leanne what is it?" He asked agitatedly as Leanne sniffed into the phone.

"Well his school phoned me and… he hasn't turned up today and he won't answer his phone… Peter I think he's run away."


	12. The Sensible Thing To Do

Simon Barlow was only twelve years old and in those twelve short years of his life, he had already seen and done things that most kids his age wouldn't even dream of.

He'd lost his birth mother, been in a fire, got drunk on a bottle of wine and ended up in hospital. He'd been severely bullied, seen countless family rows, had some of the closet people to him die, including his Mum's fiancé Kal, who recently died in an accident and to top it all off he had an alcoholic father.

When Peter thought about it, it was a wonder that Simon hadn't gone off the rails sooner. This however didn't stop him worrying frantically as he went to the bistro to speak to Leanne about trying to find Simon. There was a sign saying that the bistro was closed due to a family emergency but the door was still open so Peter went right on in.

He walked into the restaurant to find Leanne sobbing quietly in Nick's arms, Peter raised an eyebrow when he saw them and wondered how come Nick was allowed to spend time with his arms wrapped protectively around his ex, when Carla seemed to get a grilling just for sitting in the café with hers.

Although, if Peter was honest they weren't "just sitting in the café" He and Carla still had an incredible connection and after the way she had been with him at his Dad's house and after their long chat in the cafe, Peter truly felt as if something amazing was happening between him and Carla. Their passionate embrace at the hospital was days ago but the though of it still lingered in the back of Peter's mind, until now of course.

Now all Peter was concerned about was making sure Simon was safe.

Leanne saw Peter first and quickly wiped her eyes. Nick sighed a little when he saw Peter, it was almost as if Nick wondered what Peter had to do with any of this and it was all that Peter could do not to punch him right in the face.

He didn't do this of course, mainly because he knew violence wasn't the answer and also because he knew that hurting Nick wouldn't be so much to do with that sigh he had just let out and much more to do with him being with Carla.

"Peter I am so sorry about Deirdre." Leanne said with tears pouring down her cheeks, she walked over and gave him a quick hug. She had always loved Deirdre, just like everyone else had but Peter could tell that she was being completely sincere and just nodded at her appreciatively.

"Thanks…" he mumbled "So what time did Si's school call you?" he asked, getting right onto the subject of Simon.

"They phoned me… at around eleven am." Leanne admitted, looking guilty as she stood there in front of Peter.

"Eleven?" Peter exclaimed, thinking about how he was just sat in Roy's Rolls at that time with Carla. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Leanne? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't want to worry you Peter." Leanne cried "I thought he'd maybe come home and everything would be okay, I mean he bunks off sometimes but he always comes home and after everything you've all been through, Simon being a stroppy pre teen was all you needed."

"Yeah but this isn't just him being a stroppy pre teen is it? His Grandma died yesterday and he hasn't come home yet." Peter said "I mean I get what you were trying to do Leanne but all that time I didn't know about this, was time I could ave been out looking for him." Peter then looked at Nick "Did you tell him before you told me?"

"Yeah she did, why is that a problem?" Nick said, unable to refrain from snapping at Peter.

Peter just ignored Nick, knowing that he was just trying to get at him and maybe cause a little bit of trouble.

"I'm sorry Peter…" Leanne said hopelessly "It's not that I thought he should know before you, it's just... I came into work to take me mind of it and Nick… he just knew something was wrong with me." Peter raised an eyebrow again at this comment, he could have said so much but once again he held his tongue and decided that the most important thing was trying to find Simon.

"Right have you tried Simon's friends? Ave you asked them if they've seen him?" Peter asked Leanne, He could tell she was feeling really awful not telling him straight away. She shook her head at him and bit her lip.

"Well I would ave but it's just… I haven't got any of their numbers, he's got this whole new set of friends that I don't know off." Leanne said sniffing

"Great…" Peter said dryly, so dryly in fact that Nick felt like he really had to put his two-penneth in.

"Y'know maybe if you were actually here for Simon, rather than living it up in Portsmouth you'd be able to help a little bit more, rather than stand there and only offer up sarcasm." Nick said, Peter felt the level of anger rise in his body, the reason he had left Manchester in the first place was so that he could be a better father for Simon and yet here was Nick practically calling him a bad parent.

"Nick if I were you I'd really keep out of this." Peter said gravely, staring at Nick and trying his very best to keep his cool.

"Oh would you now?" Nick said, winding Peter up even more by the sarcastic tone in his voice "And what happens if I don't keep out of this?" Nick then added but Leanne quickly stepped in, sensing that a classic Peter and Nick brawl would be starting up soon if she didn't do something.

"Right the both of you need to stop right now, things are bad enough round ere without you two starting up your petty little arguments again." She sighed, "I need you both to help me find Simon, he could be anywhere right now."

Peter looked at Nick and then back at Leanne, knowing that she was right, the bistro's telephone started ringing and Nick reluctantly had to go and answer it. Peter watched him as he walked off and then turned to look at Leanne.

"He's so lucky I have better things to do." Leanne rolled her eyes at Peter "I'm serious Lea, I will knock him out if he carries on."

"Will you two ever get on?" Leanne asked, as Nick and Peter's feud seemed to be never ending, especially with the current situation.

"Probably not." Peter said shaking his head,

"I know this sounds dumb but how's it been, being back ere?" Leanne asked because she had barley spoken to Peter since that first time he'd be round.

"Honestly? It's been an absolute nightmare." Peter said because other than the few upbeat moments he'd managed to have with Carla and his family, everything else that had happened to him since his return had been incredibly awful.

"So… I take it you weren't too happy when you found out who Nick's new girlfriend was." Leanne said knowing exactly how Peter had felt about Carla. It had been a long time since she had found out about his affair but Leanne knew that Peter loved Carla like he'd never loved anyone before, including her.

Peter shrugged helplessly at Leanne,

"Yeah well you could say that..." He said, unable to find the words to describe how he had felt about Carla's new boyfriend. "It was the last thing I was expecting to be honest, what do you think about..." he hated saying the words _"Nick and Carla"_, even after having a few days to adjust, it still sounded alien to him, so in the end he went for an awkward "them."

"I weren't too bothered at first, I mean I had Kal and we were so happy." Leanne started sadly "but I have to admit it's well weird, I mean it's our ex's... together as a couple… and Simon was not pleased about it either."

"Simon?" Peter said surprised, he hadn't even spoken to Simon about the situation so it was intriguing for him to hear what Simon thought about Carla and Nick.

"Yeah…" Leanne nodded "He said it were ridiculous that Carla and Nick had got together, he knew that one day you would come back and he knew it would really hurt you to see Carla with someone else."

"Well he were right there weren't he?" Peter said sighing in a depressed manner, even a twelve year old kid could see that he was utterly heartbroken.

"Si said he reckoned if you tried really really hard, that you could get Carla back in a heartbeat." Leanne said with a thin smile "Check him out eh, acting like a right little relationship expert." Nick then returned and stood next to Leanne so Peter quickly changed the subject back to Simon.

"Okay, so we don't know Simon's friends... Where does he like to hang out these days?"

"Oh the usual places, the red rec, the park, cinema, shops, he took his bike to school today so he could be out on that somewhere."

"Okay well let's start there shall we?" Peter said, almost hopefully but Leanne still looked doubtful.

"But Peter if he's run away then he could be anywhere couldn't he?"

"Lea I honestly don't think he's runaway, he's probably just upset and he just wanted some time alone, It's still early, still light outside, I'll drive about those places that you mentioned and anywhere else I can think of and I bet I'll find him in no time." Peter said although his mind was also travelling to very dark places whilst thinking about where Simon could be.

"Okay." Leanne said sniffing again, trying to put on a brave face but Nick had been watching her and put a supportive arm around her.

"You don't ave to put on that brave face y'know." he said giving her a little squeeze and then there was a phone ringtone in the distance, it was Leanne's and it made her jump away from Nick,

"It might be Si." she said hopefully and she ran to go and get it, Peter who had been watching Nick closely said,

"Funny that, you can read Leanne like a book but when it comes to your current girlfriend you seem to be having a bit of trouble."

"Excuse me?" Nick said instantly irritated at Peter's patronising tone.

"Well earlier on in the cafe, when you came over to our table, Carla was almost in pieces but she'd put on a brave face… you didn't notice that did you?" Peter said, he was shocked because he genuinely felt as if Nick should have been able to tell that Carla needed him. How could he not tell that her stunning eyes were glassy, how could he not see that the thin smile that she'd had on her face when he walked over was a fake one? How could Nick have not seen the way she had looked when Peter had decided to leave the café.

"You pretty much left straight after I had arrived, so what would you know about it?" Nick said defensively

"That's true I did leave the café but I do know that it's now only a few hours later and yet you're here with Leanne instead of with Carla."

"Leanne needs me." Nick said defensively, although Peter had definitely touched a nerve.

"Carla needs you too…" Peter said "She's really cut up over Deirdre and you'd know that if you stopped worrying about what I was doing all the time and paid her a speck of attention."

"Look Peter, I really don't need your advice on how to treat Carla okay, I mean after the lousy job you did with her, I'd be a fool if I listened to anything you had to say." Nick said, hoping that would shut Peter up, only it didn't and Peter actually laughed a little and shook his head at Nick.

"You're already a fool mate, I mean ere you are standing in front of a man who kissed your girlfriend the other day and yet you haven't even mentioned it once." Nick flinched a little as Peter had said this, he wasn't expecting it all and he really didn't want to think about Peter kissing his girlfriend at all.

"Why would I mention it? It was a mistake…" Nick said, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself of that fact. Peter wondered if Carla had said that their kiss was a mistake or if that was just Nick's interpretation of it. "Me and Carla were fine before you showed up here and if you think that I'm going to let you try to ruin another one of my relationships then think again." Nick then added. Peter sighed and shook his head at Nick.

"Two things Nick... Firstly I'm not going to try to ruin anything with you and Carla, I had my chance and I messed it up, I know that. As far as Carla is concerned I just want her to be happy... even if it is with a pompous mummy's boy like yourself." Peter said "Secondly even if I wanted to ruin your relationship with Carla, I wouldn't have to, because by the way you're carrying on, you're doing a pretty good job of that all by yourself."

"What do you mean?" Nick said worriedly, as Leanne came back over to them.

"It was just Eva." She said sighing heavily, Peter took a deep breath and tried not to get too upset as he had so been hoping it was Simon. Nick was clearly waiting for an answer but now Peter knew that it wasn't Simon on the phone, he had to get his arse into gear and go and find his son.

"Right, well I'm gonna start driving round and look for Simon..." Peter looked at Nick wondering if he would choose to stay with Leanne. "Call me if you hear anything okay?" Peter then said looking at Leanne.

"Okay…" She nodded and then she thought of something. "Wait, do you reckon we should let Carla know? I mean she really cares about our Si and I reckon she would want to help." Peter nodded knowing Leanne was right and said

"Yeah we probably should, I mean she's done way too much for the family already but I know if we don't tell her about this she'll never forgive us."

"I'll tell her..." Nick said, "I mean she is my girlfriend after all." He had almost smirked when he said that last bit and even though inside Peter was beginning to seethe with anger, he just nodded at Nick and said

"Fair enough." and with that he left the bistro to begin the desperate search for his son.

* * *

Carla was sat alone in her office. She was lost in deep thought, spinning around in her chair very slowly. The silence within in the factory was so un-natural that she had turned on the radio just for a bit of atmosphere. She had managed to type out half an email before giving up on doing work completely.

The past few days seemed to have blurred into one and as she stopped spinning on her chair and looked at the clock, she couldn't believe that it was only four thirty pm.

Time seemed to go so agonisingly slowly since Peter had walked into The Rover's a few days ago and everything that had happened since then had seriously changed Carla's way of thinking. She was still unable to believe that Deirdre was no longer around and soon enough she found herself crying again.

It was weird because whilst Carla had cared for Deirdre a lot, she hadn't realised just how much of an impact Deirdre and all of the Barlow's for that matter, had had on her life.

Carla knew it was going to be an incredibly tough time for them from now on, and she wasn't sure how or even if they would be able to get through it. She was extremely worried about Peter as well, She had managed to keep him from drinking and had said that if he wanted her to she would help him through this difficult time but she wasn't entirely sure that she would be enough to keep Peter off of the booze this time.

She wasn't enough before was she? Memories of Peter cheating on her surfaced and as much as Carla tried not to think about him in that way, she couldn't help but think about how he had thrown their marriage away so easily and she was still crying when there was a sudden sound of the factory door shutting.

Carla looked up suddenly to find Nick stood in her office doorway. He looked at her tear stained eyes and walked right over to her desk, Carla was sure she was in for another miserable exchange with Nick, but instead his arms just went affectionately around her.

"I'm so sorry about earlier" Nick said "I know you are really devastated about losing Deirdre and I was being a right idiot earlier. Please forgive me." Nick said, he had done it so remorsefully that Carla looked up at him with pity.

"Nick you aven't done nothing wrong." She sniffed, "I realise my that behaviour the past couple of days has been rather weird and I realise I've treated you quite badly, it's just... The Barlow's have been very good to me in the past and-"

"Don't say another word Carla, I know they have and I just let my jealousy get in the way of what was really important... you." Nick said, softly wiping Carla's cheek. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you okay, anytime you want to talk to me, anytime you just want a hug or someone to shout at... I'm your man okay." Carla nodded, Nick seemed as if he was being totally sincere and he kissed her tenderly on the cheek before saying "Honestly Carla anything you need, let me know."

Carla thought about how happy she had been with Nick, it was only a few days ago even thought it felt like much longer. They weren't just happy they were in that honeymoon stage of their relationship and it had seemed that it probably would have lasted a lot longer if Peter hadn't of shown up when he did.

Peter… He was still on Carla's mind as she stood there in front of Nick. She had been trying to figure out if the way she had been feeling was just because of Deirdre dying and her wanting to help him or if it was something more.

She didn't want him to drink again, She didn't want him to come to any harm, she didn't want him to feel like he had to leave again and if she was honest with herself she didn't want him to leave at all.

Then Carla remembered what Michelle had said to her "You broke up with Peter for a reason." Michelle was right and Carla knew that the sensible thing to do would be to try and get her relationship with Nick back on track and so she eventually said

"Y'know I could do with another hug." She then stood up, still with tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Nick said and he pulled her towards him. Carla took in a deep breath, as if she was trying to take Nick right in, She was trying to see if she could feel the same content way she used to feel when she hugged him.

Carla tried really hard to clear her mind. She tried not to think about anyone else but him and she tried her absolute hardest not to think about the hug she had received on the way out of Number one last night.

Peter's hug and the way he had held her so close to his body, the thought of it just wouldn't leave her mind. Peter's hug almost felt as if their souls were connecting and Carla felt as if she could have lost all track of time in it.

Nick's hugs used to feel like that… didn't they? Carla couldn't really remember, she couldn't decide if Nick's hugs had never felt as good as Peter's did or if it was just because of her confused feelings.

"I've missed this." Nick then said, Carla felt like bursting into tears again. She felt so bad for comparing Nick and Peter and she knew that this kind of behaviour had to stop. She made a vow to herself that she would try her hardest to maintain her relationship with Nick.

"Nick… I know that I've been distant towards you lately-" She began but he shook his head and said,

"Carla honestly you don't have to say anything." Nick said holding her even closer. He was just so happy to have Carla in his arms again that he didn't want to spoil it.

He knew he had gone over to the factory for a specific reason and it definitely wasn't to have this little heart to heart with Carla. Nick had seen that she was really upset when he had walked in the building and as much as it pained him to do so, he had taken Peter's advice and paid more attention.

Carla stayed in Nick's arms for a while and for the first time in days he truly felt that she was concentrating on the two of them again, obviously she was still upset over Deirdre and Peter would probably still be floating around her mind somewhere but she was hugging him back tightly and that was all that mattered.

Nick knew that this should have been the moment he told Carla about Simon, He knew that she needed to know but he also knew the moment he told Carla, her attention would go straight back to the one person he was trying his hardest to get it away from. Peter.

So in the end, Nick just kept quiet on the matter, deciding that Simon would be home soon and that he'd maybe not have to tell Carla anything.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game, he knew the right thing would be to tell Carla but he decided that for some quality time alone with her it was worth it. It wasn't long before she had reached up to Nick's face and kissed him gently, she had only meant it as a thankful gesture but Nick kissed her back passionately and soon he had pushed Carla a little so that she was leaning against her desk.

Carla knew exactly what he was trying to hint at and as Nick's hand went around the back of her waist she quickly suggested that maybe they should go back to his place instead.

Carla had tried to act like it was because she didn't want anyone to walk in on them or that it was because they would be more comfortable but it was actually because she had made lots of memories in that office with Peter and it just didn't feel right for her to be having sex with Nick in there.

Nick eventually agreed, He followed Carla out of the factory and prayed that Simon almost was on his way home because he knew that if Carla found out that he had hidden this from her, She would be more than distant with him.

She would be livid.

* * *

**_Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and leaving reviews,_**

**_they really mean a lot and inspire me to continue._**

**_:)_**


	13. The Past Is In The Past

Nick really should have told Carla about Simon.

He regretted not telling her the moment they had left underworld.

He regretted it because, Leanne was stood on the corner of the street, looking extremely troubled and as Carla spotted her, He knew it was game over.

"Alright Leanne?" Carla asked as she made her way over to her. Leanne just shrugged and shook her head.

"Not really no Carla, but I'm trying to remain as positive as I can." Leanne said miserably, so lost in thoughts of Simon that she could barley think about anything else.

"Okay..." Carla looked at Leanne a little confused.

"Come on Carla let's go…" Nick began but Carla shook her head at him, She knew something was wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Leanne?" Carla said again,

"I'll be okay… Peter's out there looking for him, so hopefully he'll find him and everything will be fine." Leanne said and that was it, Nick knew that a storm was coming.

"Who?" Carla asked Leanne, baffled as to what exactly was going on, She felt as if she had maybe missed something. Leanne looked at Carla, she was also confused too.

"Y'know, Simon…" Leanne said and then she read Nick's uncomfortable expression. "You didn't tell her did you?" Leanne asked, rolling her eyes, the last thing she had wanted was to cause trouble between Carla and Nick. "Oh Nick how could you ave been so stupid?"

"Tell me what?" Carla asked, staring at Nick with her eyes wide, She was already beginning to panic yet she knew absolutely nothing about the situation. "Nick?"

"Simon didn't go to school today and he hasn't come home since." Nick said, not quite looking Carla in the eye as he spoke.

"What?" Carla spat "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Leanne shook her head at Nick and sighed,

"I told him to tell ya, he said he would."

"Yeah okay Leanne." Nick said irritatedly "I was just about to…" he lied and Carla knew he was lying.

"No you weren't." She said staring at him furiously, she knew what he was just about to do and it wasn't going to be telling her about Simon.

"I'm gonna leave you two to it." Leanne said as she began walking off. She had a lot more things to worry about than Carla and Nick arguing. Nick watched her as he was left stood on the cobbles with Carla.

"I'm waiting Nick... Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sternly, staring at him in complete and utter disbelief, She was unable to think of a good enough reason as to why Nick would keep something like this from her.

"Carla I didn't want to worry you…" Nick started

"Oh don't give me that." Carla shouted and she began to walk away from him, Nick hopelessly ran after her as she crossed the road.

"Carla please it's true…" Carla stopped walking and looked at Nick

"Seriously Nick, after everything that has happened over the past few days, do not stand there and lie to me… tell me the truth, why did you not tell me about Simon?"

"Because..." Nick started

"Because of what?" Carla asked, getting angrier as the conversation went on,

"Carla... I've barley seen you over the past few days and I knew that if I told you... I knew that you would run off again and I've missed you."

"Really Nick?" Carla was staring at him now "Are ya honestly telling me that you didn't tell me about my step son going missing because you didn't want to miss me? D'ya realise how ridiculous that sounds?"

"I know it sounds crazy Carla but it's true." Nick said hopelessly

"You should have told me Nick, there's no excuse. The kid's still my Stepson for god sake." Carla said and then she began waking, Nick begun following her again, he was practically running after her in fact.

"Carla let's not pretend you two were ever close, I mean you have barley seen the kid recently." Nick said, he knew it was out of order and that it wouldn't help the situation with Carla but he just couldn't help it.

"Yeah well that goes to show how much you know Nick because I saw him last night!" Carla said still storming up Coronation Street, Her high-heeled boots were clicking away against the cobbles as she walked towards The Rover's.

"What?" Nick said "When?"

"I was there when he found out about Deirdre, I was there almost all evening, I watched the boy, I held him when he cried and I promised him that I would help him and his family through this."

"But... but you said you were with Michelle." Nick said dejectedly,

"Yeah well I wasn't" Carla said shrugging "And let's be honest with each other ere Nick, you had some idea that I wasn't with Michelle last night, which is why you went checking up on me in the pub."

"I was not checking up on you Carla..."

"Yes you were Nick, It may not of been on purpose but deep _deep_ down, you didn't trust me and you just had to go and see for your self." Carla said stopping outside Ken's house.

"Why did you lie to me Carla?" Nick asked looking hurt.

"Why d'ya think Nick?" Carla said exasperated "I needed some time with The Barlow's and you aven't exactly reacted well to me hanging around Peter ave you?"

"Well Carla what did you expect me to act like? Yeah I'll be honest with you, I really don't like how much time you've been spending with him, there I said it."

"Why not?" Carla asked although she knew exactly why, Nick sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Because he hurt you Carla, He cheated on you." Carla took a slight step back, After everything that had been going on, she couldn't believe that Nick would throw Peter's affair in her face, just like that. She was amazed that during her first proper argument with Nick that he would even mention it.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I'm reminded of it every time I walk past that factory yard?" Carla cried pointing over into the direction of where Tina died. "I know exactly what Peter did to me."

"It's not just that Carla, It's what he does to everyone, he's poison… I mean let's not forget what else he has done, he's almost killed his own kid in a fire, married two women at the same time… He once locked me in a room whilst clutching a crow bar for god sake... Carla he's really not a good person."

"Yeah well people in glass houses n all that Nick." Carla said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick said, as if he didn't understand what Carla was getting at.

"Well you're hardly a saint are ya Nick? I mean let's take a look at your wrap sheet shall we? You slept with your brothers wife, You practically poured booze down Peter's neck when you wanted Leanne back, Oh n speaking of Leanne not only did you ave an affair with her, you've even hit her, not to mention you even tried to con me once..."

"Y'know I cannot believe that you are standing there and throwing all of my past mistakes in my face... I'm not the same person as I was back then Carla... People change." Nick said, he was rather thrown by just how much truth Carla had spouted at him. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been thinking about all of these things before hand or if they just so happened to come out now.

"Oh but it was okay for you to stand there and throw everything Peter has done in my face…" Carla sighed "None of us are perfect Nick, I mean I've done some pretty terrible things me self but like you said people change... The past is in the past."

"Well it's not past thought is it Carla? I mean you and him kissed the other day didn't you?"

"Why one earth are you bringing that up? You said you forgave me?" Carla shook her head disappointedly at Nick, once again he was proving himself to be a stranger to her.

"I have forgiven you Carla... but I haven't forgive him, I don't trust him one little bit." Nick said thinking about the conversation that he'd had with Peter earlier, whilst Peter had said he wasn't planning on spoiling anything, Nick still didn't believe a word of it.

"So what if you don't trust him Nick..." Carla began "You should trust me, even if he did try it on or do anything that doesn't mean I would respond to it... Y'know I don't know why we are even talking about any of this, Simon is still missing and that's what's this should be about, not about your lack of trust in me."

"I know that Carla... It just makes me so angry, angry that everything has changed so much between us… in a matter of days." Nick said sadly. He thought about how happy he had been with Carla and wished so much that she hadn't of insisted on going into The Rover's that night. Maybe things would have been different with Carla now. Maybe they would have been alright if she hadn't of had such an emotional reunion with Peter.

"Yeah well... If Peter coming back ere has caused us so many problems then maybe..." Carla began

"Maybe what?" Nick asked agitatedly,

"Maybe we weren't as happy as we thought we were." Carla sighed.

"Yeah… maybe I was just a distraction." Nick mumbled. Carla took a deep breath and shook her head at Nick, she was beginning to get so angry that she could barley control her self.

"Don't you dare say that Nick, you were not a distraction, do you not realise how hard it's been for me to deal with you and Erica having this baby?" She cried "It's been agony, do you really think it would put up with all of that just for a distraction?" Nick shrugged not knowing what to say to Carla. She swallowed, trying so hard to keep her cool.

There were so many things going on in Carla's life right now, things that she had absolutely no control over and things that made her want to run right away, right away with a bottle of wine. She knew exactly how Peter felt last night and she wished that she could just give into that feeling.

She couldn't, it wouldn't be fair. She had stopped Peter from doing it so she had to stop herself.

Carla took a deep breath and tried her hardest to get past the craving she was having so suddenly because she knew that she had to help to find Simon and she knew that standing there on the cobbles with Nick, was wasting precious time. She went to knock on Ken's door but Nick stopped her before doing so.

"Ken and Tracy don't know he's gone." Nick says, "We thought it was best not to tell em yet."

"Okay…" Carla says and she begins walking towards Victoria Court instead.

"Where are you going now?" Nick asks again as Carla crosses the road once more.

"We need to find Simon... We need to find him and make sure that he's okay."

"I agree but where does this leave us Carla... I need to know if you still wanna be with me." Nick said desperately, Carla could see that he was genuinely devastated at the idea of loosing her but she wasn't sure that she could cope with the fact that he had kept something like Simon being missing, from her so easily.

"I don't know where this leaves us Nick... I thought I knew you but you not telling me about Simon has really surprised me... I just... I really don't know what to say to you right now, apart from the fact that family's had enough drama and heartache in their life this week and the last thing they need is Simon going missing so can we please just help to find him? We can sort out our relationship afterwards." Carla said as she got out her phone "Please..." she added before putting her phone up to her ear.

Nick nodded, what else could he do? He knew his relationship with Carla would never be the same again and he also knew that by the look on Carla's face when she hung up the phone because there was no answer on the other end, that he would more than likely end up losing another woman to Peter Barlow... again.

* * *

_**I just finished watching tonight's Corrie, How sad :( **_

_**Not impressed with Carla skipping the funeral &amp; the whole Peter no show though. **_

_**What are they doing to our faves? They so would have been there! **_

_**Cannot wait for Wednesday, I'm legit praying for a reunion,**_

_**Oh yeah... Don't forget to review folks :)**_


	14. Swings & Roundabouts

If Carla hadn't of been so worried about Simon she probably would have swung for Nick Tilsley by now.

How could someone she thought she had been so close to, be such a stranger now?

Carla knew that having Peter around threatened Nick but for him to have actually tried to keep the fact that Simon hadn't gone to or returned home from school a secret from her, Well Carla thought that Nick had really crossed the line this time.

Nick had moped off in the end and said he was going to check that Leanne was okay, he'd left Carla alone to speak to Peter on the phone.

"Hello, Peter…" Carla said unlocking her car as she spoke and getting into it.

"Hey…" Peter said into her phone, "I take it Nick's told you about Si…" he said.

"Yeah… well no actually, Leanne told me but that's another story for another time." Carla began, She didn't want to talk about Nick right now, especially not with Peter.

"Look Carla I don't mean to be rude it's just I really want to get on with looking for Si…"

"Yeah I know, Peter that's why I'm calling you, I wanted to help."

"Carla… you've done enough…"

"Peter you should know by now that I'm not gonna take no for an answer so come on, tell me the places you've been or that your going to go to, so that I don't waste time in going to them too." Carla said because she knew that Peter was clearly about to talk her into staying put. He sighed into the phone and said

"I've just been down the Red Rec and had a look, he's not ere… I'm gonna drive to that skate park he likes hanging around in and maybe the Trafford centre…"

"Well how about I try all of the other parks and stuff?" Carla suggested,

"Yeah… you could do…" Peter said, "Thanks Carla, you honestly are an angel." Carla smiled to herself as he'd said it, She had felt really awkward when Ken had called her Angel last night but it was fast becoming her and Peter's private joke.

"Just try not to worry too much about Simon okay?" She said, "I know it sounds ridiculous but you get what I mean."

"Yeah… I do, I don't think anything too serious has happened to him, I'm hoping this is just his way of dealing with everything that's happened recently." Peter said to Carla before they said their goodbyes.

Carla drove to the local playground first but of course Simon wasn't there. In fact everywhere she went Simon was nowhere to be seen and after driving aimlessly for almost an hour, Carla parked her car on the side of a road and took a minute to calm herself down because she was starting to panic. She knew that Peter was right, Simon was probably safe and that he was probably bunking off of school because he had regretted going in at the last minute but there was always that small and scary chance that something more sinister might have happened.

Carla was about to call Leanne and ask her if there was any where else that Simon might have been, when she thought she saw something familiar out of the corner of her eye. She did a double take and looked again and she was sure that she had seen a flash of blue bike wheels, ones very similar to the bike that Simon had. She leant out of the window to take a better look but the bike was already almost up the road and then it disappeared into another, bigger park, one that Carla had parked near to but not checked yet.

Could it be Simon?

Carla was almost sure that it was him who had just sped past her, She obviously couldn't drive into the park, so she got out of her car and quickly made her way towards it.

She knew it was a long shot and that Simon was obviously a lot faster than her on his bike but she still walked into the park anyway and began scanning the entire area for those familiar bright blue wheels.

The park was very muddy due to the heavy rain they had had earlier on that day and normally Carla would have been peeved to see that her heels had gotten ruined but she wasn't even thinking about her shoes as she trudged through the grass and towards the playground, all she was thinking about was Simon.

She was hoping that she could maybe ask someone if they had seen a teenage boy go past on a blue bike but as she got closer she saw a bike exactly like Simon's chained to the gate of the playground.

She looked hopefully into it and there, sat miserably on a swing, was Simon.

Carla took a deep sigh of relief as she opened the metal gate and strolled into the playground towards Simon. He was staring down at his feet as Carla walked past him and sat on the swing next door. She didn't say anything at first so he hadn't actually noticed that she was sat there, not until she said,

"I would ave thought you were too old for the swings these days." Simon looked up at the sound of her voice, His eyes were red, his eyelashes spiky, he'd obviously been crying a hell of a lot but he had a sad smile when he saw that Carla was sat next to him, he sniffed and said,

"You're never too old for the swings." Carla smiled back at him and nodded

"I'll deny I ever said this… but I totally agree with ya there." She leant back and began swinging back and forth on the swings for a bit. Simon watched her, wondering why she hadn't read him the riot act for not going to school today, he wondered if maybe she didn't know that he had bunked off today but then he realised that she had to have known, otherwise she wouldn't have been wondering around the local park, Simon knew that Carla was obviously looking for him.

The playground was rather empty, apart from Carla and Simon, there was two little girls whizzing around on the roundabout with their mother keeping an eye on them near by.

"So how did ya find me?" Simon asked watching Carla as she continued to swing back and forth.

"Find you? Nah this is just coincidence, I always come ere for a little swing after work." She grinned.

"Seriously?" Simon said with a raised eyebrow. Carla stopped swinging and shook her head softly.

"You rode past me, I were parked up the road trying to think of where to look for you next… Me and Your Dad have been driving all over the place."

"I'm sorry, I was going to go to school, I didn't plan any of this but when I got there I just couldn't"

"Stop right there Si…" Carla interrupted "You're not in any trouble okay, no one is going blames you for not going into school today, it's totally understandable that you changed your mind, we were just worried that's all."

"I'm still sorry though, I mean the last thing my Granddad and everyone needs is all of this." Simon said glumly, he was thinking about Ken and how worried he probably was that he had not come home from school.

"Well ya Granddad knows nothing about this yet, so ya don't have to worry about any of that." Carla said, not wanting Simon to feel any worse than he already did about the situation. She paused for a while and then asked him "So… Since you weren't at school today, what ave you done with your self instead?"

"Nothing really… I was at the shops earlier but than this police man asked me why I weren't at school, so I had to say I had a dentist appointment and that I was going back to school, I didn't want anymore of em asking me so I thought I should get off the streets, I went to…" Simon stopped talking and looked back down at his feet again.

"Where d'ya go then Si?" Carla asked

"I went to Tina's grave." He said quietly. Carla nodded slowly, knowing that Simon was clearly afraid of mentioning Tina's name to her after everything that had happened. "I don't know why, I just did I sat there for a bit and then I went to see Nana Blanche, I stayed there for a bit too but then I imagined what she would ave said if she'd of known that I was bunking off school and I got scared." Simon said with a hint of a smirk. Carla grinned too remembering just how nosy and interfering Blanche used to be.

"Well I reckon on a normal day she would probably ave had a lot to say about you skiving n she'd probably blame it on your Mum or something but you know what Si… I bet she's far too busy up there, aving a whale of a time with your Grandma Deirdre instead." Carla said, looking up at the sky with a bittersweet smile.

"Oh yeah… I guess I never thought of it that way." Simon said smiling too. He and Carla sat in silence for a while, both of them swinging back and forth companionably.

Simon would normally have run a mile from spending too much time alone with Carla but there was something in the way she had spoken to him, something in the way that instead of having a go at him, she just sat next to him and spoke to him like an adult, not many people treated him that way and it made Simon feel that little more grown up. He also felt as if Carla truly seemed to understand how he was feeling about loosing Deirdre and that she wouldn't judge him either.

"Carla..." Simon said quietly

"Yes..."

"Y'know you said my Granddad doesn't know about me not going to school… who does know about it then?"

"Me, Your Dad, Your Mum and Nick." Carla replied, Simon frowned at the mention of Nick's name "What?" Carla said watching Simon's expression.

"Nothing…" Simon said but Carla persisted because she was far too intrigued to let the look on Simon's face slide.

"No go on Si…"

"Well I really like Nick n all but… he's not my Dad..." Simon started,

"Right…" Carla said not quite understanding what Simon meant.

"I… just think that everything that is happening at the moment is all wrong."

"What d'ya mean exactly?" Carla asked but she now knew what Simon was getting at by the awkward look on his face.

"I mean he's having a baby with that Erica woman and he's with you but he…" Simon then stopped talking, there was something he had been noticing for a while now but he wasn't sure if it was something that he should really mention to Carla.

"What Simon?"

"I just think that you should be with my Dad that's all." Simon said, changing tack slightly. He watched Carla as she looked down at her muddy shoes.

"Simon…" She started but she just didn't know what to say.

She couldn't admit to Simon that she had been starting to think the same as him all afternoon, after everything she couldn't admit that Simon and she didn't think it was fair to do that before really admitting it to herself or Nick.

"If me Dad hadn't of done what he did with Tina… then you'd both still be together right?" Simon asked Carla with no hesitation this time. Carla shrugged at him although she knew that if it had of been her choice, she would definitely still be with Peter right now and they would have probably had their baby safely. "I think you would ave… It's just a shame that's all." Simon said sadly.

"It sure is…" Carla sighed, "but y'know what Si? I think that sometimes in life we just ave to move on because if we don't… then we will end up miserable and alone." The last part of her sentence suddenly made Carla think… did she get with Nick because she truly thought it would go somewhere or because she just didn't want to be alone? Carla couldn't be sure which one was the truth as Simon began talking again.

"Me Dad hasn't moved on… I watched you both when you were at me Granddad's last night. I saw the way he looked at you… it were like he still loves you." Simon said still watching Carla's every move and reaction to what he was saying.

He didn't know much about love, about the real adult kind of love that he saw in the movies and that he'd read about in books but he was pretty sure that Carla and his Dad were still madly in it and that they were just fooling themselves when they tried to act otherwise.

"Y'know… I didn't realise you were such an expert on love…" Carla said nudging Simon softly in the side,

"I see the way you look at him too…" Simon continued, "I saw the way that you hugged each other on the doorstep last night and I see the look on your face right now when we talk about him, I know what that look means Carla."

"Oh really, and what does the look I ave on my face now mean?" Carla asked, with an eyebrow now raised at how bold Simon was being with her. He gave her half a smirk and then said

"It says that I should probably shut up and stop making you feel so uncomfortable, right?" Carla laughed and shook her head.

"Almost… I mean I don't want you to shut up but you're definitely making me feel a bit on the uncomfortable side." She said, she really wanted to get off of the subject of her shattered relationship with Peter though so she got up off the swing and asked, "Now d'ya reckon that we should maybe go back home and let your Mum and Dad know that you're fine?" Simon nodded and got off of the swing also. Carla put an arm around him as they walked towards the exit of the playground.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble aren't I?" Simon moaned, as they left the playground.

"No you're not, as I said your parents are just worried about you that's all, They'll be so made up when they see ya, that they'll forget all about any punishments that they might ave been considering... although I think I'm gonna have to think of a way to get you back, I mean look at what trudging through this horrible park has done to me boots." Carla said pointing down at her muddy shoes. Simon laughed guiltily as he un-chained his bike from the railing that he'd left it at.

"I could save up and buy you a new pair."

"Oh you'd ave to save up for a long flamin time." Carla said with a grin, as they shoes she had on her feet were her second most expensive pair.

"Or I could clean them for you… if you want?" He suggested but Carla shook her head fondly.

"Nah you're alright Si, besides they'll pretty much be done for by the time I get back across this mucky field." She said with a little sigh. Simon who still felt guilty looked at his bike and then back at Carla.

"D'ya wanna ride my bike instead?" He offered, he was being serious but Carla actually cackled with laughter at him and shook her head at the thought of her riding his bike. "Hey I'm being serious… you could at least hop on the back instead." He said pointing at the pegs that he'd recently had installed on the back of his bike. They were for doing tricks but he'd often give his friends lifts on them from time to time.

Carla looked down at them apprehensively and then at the muddy field, she thought that she just might just be able to save her shoes if they didn't get anymore dirty, so in the end she gave in and nodded at Simon's suggestion.

"Are these things safe?" She asked as she stood on the two small bars that came out either side of Simon's rear wheel.

"They're fine, me mates always hop on the back." He nodded as she held on to his shoulders and began to cycle away from the playground. As they left the park Carla had expected Simon to stop and let her off but he insisted on taking her right over to where she had parked her car.

"Cheers Si." Carla said as she hopped off the back of his bike. She watched him for a moment and he knew what she was thinking.

"It's fine, I will follow your car home… I'm not gonna cycle away or out." He said truthfully, Carla gave him a knowing smile and said

"Good because you owe me a pair of clean shoes and If I ave to hunt you down to get em I will." She smirked before unlocking her car and getting in. Simon waited for her to drive first and then rode alongside her as best as he could, he was very nervous about going back home but as he stopped at a traffic light next to Carla's Car, and as she smiled warmly at him through the window, he knew that maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.


	15. It's In His Kiss

When Peter received the message from Carla that said she'd found Simon safe and sound, in a park literally round the corner from Weatherfield, he had never felt so relieved by anything in his life. He of course went straight back to his Dad's house and anxiously waited outside for Carla and Simon to come back.

He couldn't believe that once again, Carla had been the one to save the situation. He knew that she cared about his family but everything she had been doing lately was really beyond caring.

Peter was beginning to see that everything Carla did was obviously done out of love, whether it was the love she had for his family or him, he wasn't sure but as he stood outside and thought about the past few days, he knew one thing for sure and that was that if he carried on spending so much time with Carla, they would end up getting just that little bit too close to each other again.

He was halfway through a Cigarette when he saw, Simon's blue bike come around the corner, Simon was smiling nervously as he rode right up to Number one with Carla, once again balanced on the back of his bike. He had waited for her to park her car and suggested it would soften the blow if she came home with him. He was scared that his Dad might have been angry and that having Carla there might make things a bit better.

Carla on the other hand, didn't think that Peter would be angry at all but she agreed to clamber back onto the back of Simon's bike anyway and thought it might make the whole situation a little more light hearted and fun.

As Simon stopped in front of his Granddad's house, he had been expecting his Dad to blow his top but instead Peter flicked his cigarette onto the ground and said,

"You better hop off that bike and into my arms, right now."

"Uggh how cringe." Simon said but he let Carla get off his bike first, then practically jumped off it himself and into his Dad's arms. "I'm so sorry Dad." Simon said and he then just started sobbing, surprisingly and uncontrollably into his Dad's arms. Peter shook his head and hugged Simon tight.

"Si all I care about is that you're okay." He said and then he spotted Carla who was slowly trying to creep away from them. "Oi you…" he said to her, she sighed and stopped in her tracks "Where d'ya think you're going?"

"Well I were gonna leave you to it…" Carla said as Peter let go of Simon. Simon shook his head at Carla and said

"You should know better than that by now." He said, wiping his tears with a little grin. Carla smirked back at him as Peter said,

"He's right though, I mean why are you always in a rush to leave us be?"

"I'm not in a rush… I just don't like to intrude in these private family moments." Carla said awkwardly,

"But you are family." Simon insisted as the door to Number one practically opened on cue.

"I thought I heard voices…" Ken said, first smiling at his son, then grandson and then even more so at Carla. "Hello Carla."

"Hi Ken." She said, knowing that she was about to get an invitation into number one.

It was an invitation that she just couldn't ignore and Carla soon found herself walking back inside The Barlow's house and into the living room.

"Hi Carla." Tracy said yawning and getting up off of the Sofa, it was clear that she'd had just woken up, as Simon and Peter followed Carla into the back room.

"Hiya Tracy…" Carla said softly, looking at Amy who was still fast asleep on the sofa, "This is probably not a good time for me to be ere really, maybe I should come back…" but Ken shook his head at her

"No, Please stay Carla." he said going into the kitchen, Peter pulled out a chair, and gestured for Carla to sit on it. Tracy watched him with an eyebrow raised and then said,

"Dad d'ya reckon we should wait for Amy to wake up again or just give it to Carla now?" Carla looked over at Tracy as she sat down.

"Give me what?" She asked as Ken came back into the living room clutching a box of chocolates and a homemade envelope.

"I guess it's now then…" Peter said. Tracy nodded as Ken handed the chocolates and card over to Carla.

"Hey… what's all this?" she asked opening the card that had been made by Amy, who had woken up shortly after Peter had left to find Simon and insisted on making the card that Ken wanted to get for Carla, herself. She had fallen back sleep not long before Carla, Peter and Simon had arrived.

"I know it's not much but it's a thank you for everything." Ken said smiling at Carla gratefully. She opened the card, which had a carefully drawn bunch of flowers on it. It looked as if Amy had been extra careful and extra delicate with her colouring in. Carla she looked inside the card and read a message that said,

"_To Carla, _

_Thank you so much for being so supportive during such a difficult time. _

_Love Ken, Tracy, Amy, Simon and Peter_

_Xxxx" _

Carla felt incredibly moved by this loving gesture, so moved that she felt a lump in her throa., She looked up at Ken and managed to get out a hoarse,

"Thank you."

"No thank you." Ken said still smiling. "I hope you like those chocolates, It was Peter who told us which ones to get." Carla sniffed and looked at Peter who had sat down opposite her and had told Ken to get Carla's exact favourite box of posh chocolates.

"They're perfect… thank you." She said.

"Good." Ken said feeling very satisfied. "How was school Si?"

Carla, Simon and Peter all tried their very best to remain nonchalant and un-suspicious although Tracy had been onto them from the start.

"Erm… I didn't go in, in the end." Simon eventually said after a few hesitant moments.

"You didn't? So where did you go instead?" Ken asked a little surprised, Simon didn't know what to say to his Granddad this time and was trying to come up with something when Carla said

"He were with me, I saw him after I'd met Peter and he was feeling a bit sad so he came at helped me out at the factory didn't you Si?"

"Yeah…" Simon nodded, doing his best to keep up with Carla's lie. Peter gave her a quick nod as Ken seemed satisfied with that answer and went into the kitchen. Tracy raised an eyebrow at them all and said

"Well that was the biggest lie I've heard all day…" She said as she left the room. Carla and Simon both looked at each other sheepishly as Peter said,

"Well at least your Granddad seems to believe it eh?" He got out his phone and called Leanne's mobile, he wanted to tell her that Simon was with him and that he was fine but she didn't answer so he left her a message and thought he'd try again soon.

It was almost half an hour later, Carla was still sat at the table with Peter and Simon, Amy was still asleep on the sofa whilst Ken and Tracy had gone out to get some fish and chips for everyone. Peter had tried Leanne's phone a few more times but she still didn't answer it.

"Maybe she's just really busy with work…" Carla suggested.

"She's always really busy at work, that's all she ever does…" Simon said dryly as he got up and then went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you off to?" Peter asked casually, not meaning it to sound like he was checking up on Simon.

"The toilet... Why don't you trust me or something?" Simon snapped but he soon stopped talking when he saw the stern look that Peter was now giving him.

"Listen Si, whilst I understand the reason that you didn't go to school today, I don't understand the attitude you've seemed to have these days, especially towards your Mum, She has made so many sacrifices to look after you and you better start treating her better, do you understand me?"

"Yes Dad." Simon said and then he walked out of the room so that he could go to the toilet. Carla who had been watching the whole thing, gave Peter a sympathetic look as he turned back to face the table.

"Kids eh?" He said, eyeing up the box of chocolates that Ken had bought for Carla and grinned "So are they still your favourite then?"

"Yes they are… Thanks Peter." She said with a smile. "It's all a little weird though, your lot getting presents for me, when I'm just doing what any good mate would do."

Peter winced. He hated the word "mate" and he especially hated it being used to describe his relationship with Carla.

"Yeah I know… I told me Dad not to make a fuss but y'know what he's like…" Peter began "You deserve it though… You deserve so much more than a poxy box of chocolates if I'm honest, Thanks so much for today Carla."

"Oh would you stop saying thank you, I told you I'm just being a good friend to you all." Carla said feeling more and more embarrassed as the conversation went on.

"A friend…" Peter said quietly, He was watching Carla now, staring at her, as if she was the only thing in the room. She nodded sheepishly as Peter got up and moved on to the chair next to her.

"Well that's what we are… We're friends right ?" she said as he leant his arms on the table in front of him.

"I guess..."

"You guess?" Carla replied a little confused, "You know if you don't wanna be me friend then just say." She said but in a jokey way, grinning at Peter as she spoke.

"No… Of course I want to be your friend... it's just weird… I mean don't take this wrong way Carla but I don't think me and you are friends, we never have been and I don't think we ever will be. There's always been something between us and I don't know about you but I think there still is something…." He said. Carla swallowed at Peter and begun to wish that she wasn't suddenly so alone with him. Amy was still fast asleep and Simon was still upstairs so they were pretty much by themselves at this point.

"Peter I..." She began but he shook his head.

"Look I'm not trying anything, I told Nick that I wasn't going to spoil anything between you two and I told him that all I cared about is your happiness. I'm a man of my word."

"I wish Nick were a man of his word." Carla mumbled. She was still thinking about how he'd not told her about Simon, and how he'd just thrown her kiss with Peter, right in her face the first chance he'd got. "I really can't understand why he just didn't tell me about Simon, you should ave heard the ridiculous things that he were coming out with."

"Let me guess… He didn't tell you because he knew you'd insist on helping and he didn't want you anywhere near me right?" Peter said and Carla nodded.

"Pretty much, he's acting like a complete and utter pillock."

"Yeah well he's an idiot Carla but I get it... I get why he is acting this way."

"Do ya?" Carla asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…" Peter nodded "Take it from someone who knows… you're a hell of a lot to loose Carla, if I were him I'd wanna keep you away from any lingering ex husbands who might seem like they are trying to tempt you..." Peter said with a very small but very sure smile on his face. Carla had felt herself move just that little bit closer to Peter as he spoke.

"So… Is that what you're doing then? Trying to tempt me?" She asked smiling back at him.

"No…" Peter said moving nearer to Carla without even noticing that he was doing so.

"Really?" Carla whispered, as their heads were now so close that they were only just, not touching. "Cause it sure seems like you are…"

"Well if I am tempting you to do anything, then it's not on purpose." Peter whispered back, Carla gave him a coy smirk and shook her head slightly.

"Y'know Nick doesn't trust you right?"

"Can't say I blame him…" Peter whispered with his head still dangerously close to Carla's.

"Where's my Mum?" A voice suddenly asked, making Carla and Peter spring apart. Amy was sat upright on the sofa rubbing her eyes tiredly and yawning.

"Hey Amy…" Carla said a little awkwardly.

"Your Mums's gone down the chippy." Peter said to her, Amy nodded and went next door into her bedroom, leaving Carla and Peter alone for real this time.

Peter wasted no time before turning back to face Carla and asking,

"Are you happy Carla?"

"What do you mean?" She frowned "Of course I'm not happy…" Carla began "I mean Deirdre's gone, what on earth is there to be happy about?" Although she knew that Peter wasn't really talking about her general day to day happiness and that he was actually talking about how happy she was with Nick.

"Try to ignore all of that for a moment Carla, Were you happy before Deirdre died?" He asked

"Yeah… I spose I was." She said sighing, it was almost like she hated how happy she had been without Peter around, it was almost as if she somehow felt guilty

"With Nick?"

"Yeah… we used to be happy I guess and then…"

"I came back." Peter said watching Carla intently.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say ere Peter?" Carla said shaking her head at him, she wasn't sure what he was getting at but the way he was still so close and the way he was looking at her was messing with her head.

"Do something for me Carla... think about life before I came back, think about if you were to imagine your life in five years time, do you think you would have seen your self with Nick? Was he a part of your future?" Peter asked still watching Carla. She sat quietly for a moment and then shook her head at Peter.

"I dunno… I guess I never really thought about it." Carla said

"Yeah but if you had of done, do you think you would have pictured you and Nick together?" Peter asked, Carla shuffled about in her chair for a bit,

"I'd like to think I would ave…" she said quietly.

"And how about now, after everything that's gone on?" Peter asked.

"Now? I dunno really, I mean now I feel like I don't even know the man, let alone think about having a future with him…" Carla said sighing sadly.

"So what you saying is that three days ago... you saw a future between you and Nick and now you don't?" Peter said, Carla just shrugged at him and still didn't understand what he was getting at with all these questions.

"What is this about Peter?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I really don't think that you should let me being ere affect your relationship with Nick, I mean that's what's changed it all between you isn't it? I mean yes I know he lied to you and yes he might be an idiot but deep down he's a good guy."

"Yeah well so are you Peter…" Carla said, thinking about how ironic it was that earlier on, Nick had been the one saying that Peter wasn't a good person. Peter put the pen down that he had begun to fiddle with and looked at Carla.

"I'm not so sure about that." He said quietly, thinking about all the ways he had hurt Carla in the past.

"Oh but I am…" Carla whispered as leant in towards Peter, who hadn't noticed just how close he and Carla had once again become.

They were only inches apart and as Carla lingered in front of him and closed her eyes, Peter knew that she was waiting for him to close the space in between them, with a kiss.

Everything suddenly went in slow motion.

Peter didn't know what to do.

His heart was telling him to grab this gorgeous woman in front of him, to kiss her, to caress her and to never ever let her go but his head was telling him otherwise.

His head was telling him to back away, to not kiss her,to do nothing because he'd already had his chance and he had messed it up.

Peter's head was also telling him that it wasn't fair to do this to Nick, as much as he hated the guy Peter really wanted to stay a man of his word and he also knew that it wouldn't be fair to do this to Carla either.

He couldn't make the sort of promises Nick could. He couldn't promise to stay sober forever, he couldn't even promise that he would still be in Weatherfield in two weeks time for god sake.

In the end Peter went with his head and said

"Carla… we can't."

Peter could see it in her face that she was disappointed but as she opened her eyes, she gave him a solemn look and said,

"See… you are a good guy after all."

Her words echoed through his mind as Amy came bounding back into the front room along with Tracy and Ken. They both looked at Carla and Peter and immediately knew that they had interrupted something.

"Has me Mum called yet?" Simon asked, also coming into the living room. Peter looked down at his phone as Carla got up to help Ken in the kitchen.

"No…" He said and then he got up quietly and leant towards Simon, so that only he could hear "I'll tell you what, I'll quickly pop across to the bistro and tell her that you're back okay?" Simon nodded and although he thought that maybe he should go with his Dad, he stayed behind because he didn't want it to look too suspicious to his Granddad.

Peter made his way over to the bistro but he took his time as he crossed the street, his mind was still on the almost kiss that he had just had with Carla and what she had said after it.

What was going on in that beautiful head of hers?

Had she tried to kiss him just to see what he was going to do? Or had she actually just wanted to kiss him out of lust or love or something else.

Peter couldn't be sure but either way he was glad that somehow he had managed to resist her.

He walked into the bistro which was still closed and had expected to find Leanne in there only it was empty, He was about to turn on his heel and head to Leanne's flat instead, when he heard a noise.

It was coming from the kitchen and when Peter went to investigate the noise, he was met with a rather shocking sight.

Leanne was there all right.

Leanne was stood in against the wall in passionate embrace with none other than Nick Tilsley.


	16. The Look Of Love

So there Peter Barlow was. He had just stopped himself from kissing the love of his life because he didn't think it would be right, She had a boyfriend and that boyfriend was the very same guy who was now right in front of him, kissing his ex wife, The very same ex wife who just so happened to be Peter's ex wife too.

This situation was so ridiculously complicated that Peter had to give him self a moment to comprehend it all, before clearing his throat very loudly and also very sarcastically.

Nick and Leanne both stopped kissing each other and looked around them, dazed.

It took them both a few seconds to realise that it was Peter stood before them. He looked at Leanne's tear stained eyes and it was more than obvious she had spent a lot of time crying.

Peter could understand where she was coming from at least, She was upset, she was worried about Simon and she probably just wanted some sort of comfort, but Nick? Now Nick's part in all of this was something that Peter really couldn't understand.

Peter wished he had kissed Carla now, he wished that he'd kissed her and made her feel loved, he wished it so much as Leanne pushed Nick away from her and said,

"Peter... it's not what it looks like?"

"It's not what it looks like?" Peter exclaimed, "Lea the man had you up against that wall with his tongue down you throat, it's exactly what it looks like."

"I were upset and he were upset… it just happened?" Leanne promised but Nick was way too quiet for Peter's liking.

"I get why _you_ were upset…" Peter said to Leanne and then he looked disgustedly at Nick "But _you_… what reason did _you_ ave for being so upset that the only thing that could make you feel better would be to kiss Leanne?"

"I…" Nick started but he really didn't want Peter to know about he and Carla's argument and now that he thought about it, it all sounded rather pathetic.

"You know what I don't even care about that, I just came ere to tell Leanne that Simon's back." Peter said

"What? When did he get back?" Leanne cried,

"About an hour ago, I tried calling you but I guess you were slightly busy." Peter said, watching Nick as he straightened out his suit.

"Oh thank god. I am so glad he is okay." Leanne said sniffing and wiping her nose. "Where is he?"

"He's at me Dad's having some tea, I reckon he were going to come ere with me but he changed his mind at the last minute and it's a good thing really, given what I've just seen."

"Where on earth has he been all day?" Leanne asked, trying to completely off the subject of her and Nick kissing.

"Well he went around town and he was found on the swings in the park… do you wanna know who found him?... Carla." Peter asked, still watching Nick.

"Carla?" Leanne said stunned.

"Yeah Carla, the woman who's boyfriend you were just kissing, whilst you two were ere doing god knows what, she was driving around town trying to find our Si." Peter said, "Anyways now you know so I'll let you get back to whatever you two were doing before I burst in." Peter turned around and went to leave but Nick called him back in.

"Peter wait…" He said and when Peter turned to face him, Nick thought that he might actually have come over hit him because he looked that annoyed.

"What!" Peter said angrily, he looked so furious that even Leanne looked frightened.

"I don't want you to think that this is something that's been going on for ages, honestly it only happened this once." Nick said.

"I couldn't care less whether it happened once or a hundred times, the fact that it even happened at all is enough to be honest…" Peter began he was about to walk out again when Nick said,

"This is what you have been waiting for isn't it?"

"What you on about now?" Peter said sighing heavily,

"Well I bet you've been looking for a reason to try and spilt me and Carla up since you've got ere and now you ave it." Nick said sorrowfully. Peter shook his head at Nick and sighed again,

"Did you even listen to what I said earlier? I told you that I wasn't going to do anything to ruin you and Carla's relationship, In fact I also told you that you were probably going to do that all by your self, and surprise surprise you ave, So well done Nick."

"Peter don't tell her…" Leanne begged, "It was just a mistake, right Nick." She nodded.

"Yes." Nick nodded in unison, "You can understand that right? Given what happened with you and Carla at the hospital the other day." Leanne, who didn't know anything about Carla and Peter's kiss in the lift, just looked at Peter pleadingly even though she was intrigued to hear more.

"Don't even try to compare me and Carla's kiss to what happened in ere…" Peter began "I mean me and Carla stopped it straight away… can you honestly tell me that if I hadn't walked in on the two of you, that you would have done the same?" Nick and Leanne both nodded but neither of them looked the slightest bit convincing. "That's what I thought." Peter said and he went to walk out of the bistro again.

"Peter please…" Leanne begged, He stopped once more and then turned around.

"I'm not going to tell Carla…" He began, Nick looked relived but Peter wasn't finished "I'm not going to tell her because she's already been through way too much heartache and I don't want to be the one to cause her anymore of it."

"Thank You." Leanne breathed but Peter once again, wasn't finished, he was staring at Nick intently.

"You should tell her."

"Me?" Nick said

"Yes… After all, she told you about what happened between us didn't she? and if it was just a mistake then I'm sure she'll forgive you, like you did her." Peter said,

"But what if she doesn't?" Nick began nervously, he wasn't sure that Carla would even give him the time of day if she knew about him kissing Leanne. She was so distant with him already and this was bound to push her over the edge.

"Well that's your problem not mine…" Peter said and as he was about to leave the kitchen he stopped again. "However if you choose not to tell her and if I find out that this is something else…. That this is something that you two have been doing behind her back… well then it _will_ be my problem." And with that Peter left Leanne and Nick in the kitchen, he had only just got outside when Leanne came running out after him.

"Peter wait…" She cried "I wanna see Simon." Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Look, me Dad and Tracy don't know that Simon went off today and I'd like to keep it that way to be honest, If you come over it'll just make everything look too suspicious. I'll bring him back to yours in a bit, okay?" Leanne nodded at him because that was all she could do and then went miserably back into the bistro.

Peter shook his head and slowly strolled back to his Dad's house. He knew how hypocritical it was of him to have a go at Nick but he also knew that Carla needed protecting, he knew that she had been a rock to his family and that he really wanted to spare her feelings from being hurt.

He went back into his Dad's to find Carla sat at the table next to Simon. They were both eating chips and chatting away whilst Ken was in the kitchen with Tracy and Amy.

Normally Peter would be overjoyed to see Carla and Simon getting along so brilliantly, after all of their history, the sight of them sitting right next to each other and talking so lovingly, would have brought tears to Peter's eyes but he was now totally on edge, trying desperately to forget what he had just seen.

"Hi Dad… did you find me Mum?" Simon asked, Peter nodded and quickly went and sat down next to Carla, she could immediately tell that something was wrong with his, just by the way his eye brows furrowed and his mood had so suddenly changed.

"I did indeed… she were at the restaurant."

"What did she say? is she mad at me?" Simon asked anxiously, Peter shook his head at his son and took a chip off his plate.

"No Si…" he began as he chewed the chip he'd stolen off Simon, "She's delighted that your back."

"So where is she?" Carla asked because she'd have assumed that Leanne would have wanted to see Simon.

"Erm… I told her not to come back, didn't want to make it too suspicious that's all, I'll take you home after you've eaten, okay?" Peter said as Ken, Amy and Tracy all came back into the living room with their chips.

"Okay." Simon nodded, Carla watched Peter as he was sat next to her, she could still tell that something wasn't quite right with him and when no one was looking or listening, she leant in very close to him and whispered,

"Is everything alright?" the warm feeling of her breath on his cheek, made Peter jump slightly.

"Yeah it's fine." He said rigidly but Carla wasn't quite convinced.

"Are… you sure?" She asked again.

"Oh give it a rest Carla, I just said so didn't I?" he snapped loudly. Carla flinched a little as Ken looked up at his son in horror,

"Peter, don't speak to Carla like that." He said, ashamed that Peter could be so abrupt after everything that she had done.

"Its… fine Ken." Carla said although everyone in the room could tell that it wasn't fine and that she was slightly upset.

Even though the way he had just spoken to her had hurt her, Carla knew that something else was going on with Peter but as the room was full of people and she didn't want to rile him up even more, she just left the situation as it was.

The atmosphere at the table was now slightly awkward thanks to Peter's outburst and eventually he got up off the chair that he had been sitting on and went out back for a cigarette.

He lit it and tried to ignore just how guilty he felt about snapping at Carla. The whole reason he was on edge was because he wanted to stop her from getting hurt and yet there he was, upsetting her and making her feel bad.

He wondered if he should just tell her about what he had seen at the bistro, he didn't want to to keep it from her but at the same time he didn't want to be the one who gave her the horrible truth.

Peter knew that no matter what Carla felt for Nick, and whether it was love or not, she'd still be devastated to hear that once again, she had been cheated on, even if it was just a kiss.

That was another thing, Peter also wasn't sure if he believed that Nick and Leanne had only kissed the once, after all, they were famous for their on and off relationship and he wouldn't put it past either of them to have another affair with each other.

Once again Peter knew that it was slightly hypocritical for him to be thinking this way, especially after he had been the one to hurt Carla so much in the first place and the fact that they weren't still together was all on him but he felt like in this situation, he was allowed to be a hypocrite, he was only thinking about Carla and her feelings after all.

Peter was almost done with his Cigarette when Simon joined him.

"Alright Dad?" Simon asked, Peter nodded but not convincingly enough because Simon then asked "Are you sure? Because since you've been back you've been a little bit… angry."

"I know Si… I'm gonna apologise to Carla when I go back inside… I didn't mean to have a go at her it's just…" Peter then just stopped talking. He wasn't in the mood to make something up and if he was honest he couldn't be bothered.

"What happened Dad? When you went to see me Mum?" Simon asked because he knew that something must have got his Dad in this funny mood, especially because before he'd left to go over and see Leanne, he and Carla seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. Simon then thought about something and it was almost as if he had a light bulb moment because he then said, "Was Nick there with her?"

"Yeah he was." Peter said, he had meant it to come out casually but it must have sounded a little odd because Simon then a said very conspicuous,

"Oh…" Peter watched him for a moment "Did you see something?"

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked stunned. Simon checked that the back door was closed and said,

"Well it's just… me Mum and Nick have always been close but lately I've just… been noticing something that's all." Simon said "They look at each other in this special way… and sometimes when I walk in a room that they're in, it's kind of like I've interrupted something." Peter rose an eyebrow at his son and even though he hadn't planned on telling Simon anything about what he had seen, it did feel good for him to have someone to talk to, so he said,

"I did see something... I saw them… kissing." Simon didn't look too surprised at Peter's revaluation, which then made him ask, "Simon is there something going on between em?"

"No… I mean I don't think so, I haven't seen anything as I said it's just the way they look at each other… it's kind of like the way you and Carla look at each other, it's the look of love." Simon said with a smirk,

"Oh I didn't realise you were such a love expert." Peter said nudging Simon in the side, Simon laughed for a while but then began to look serious again as Peter flicked his cigarette butt onto the ground.

"Are you gonna tell Carla what you saw then?"

"No… I'm not." Peter said

"But… isn't lying to Carla what got you in trouble before?" Simon said bluntly, he was still at that age where telling the truth was still so easy.

"Well I'm not really lying, am I? I mean if Carla were to ask me if I'd seen Nick kissing Leanne then I'd tell her but…" Peter stopped upon Simon's unimpressed facial expression.

"That's stupid Dad." He said, "You're still keeping something from her."

"Well I've told Nick to tell her, so lets hope he does eh, although she'll probably end up forgiving him for it because he forgave her." Peter said sighing and almost forgetting that he was talking to his twelve-year-old son.

"Forgave her for what?" Simon asked, Peter decided that he might as well go on and tell Simon because he knew that he wasn't going to let any of this lie.

"Me and Carla… we kissed at the hospital, it were just the once and she told him about it that very same night." Simon shook his head at his Dad and sighed a hefty sigh, which made Peter chuckle "What?"

"Nothing… it's just… I don't know why you and Carla just don't admit that you're still into each other… and me Mum and Nick." Simon said, he didn't understand adults at the best of times but all of this stuff with his Dad, Mum, Nick and Carla was confusing him to no end.

"Yeah well it's not as easy as all that Si…" Peter began "I had my chance with Carla and I messed it up, it's not fair for me to go and spoil her relationship with Nick."

"Is it easier to lie though Dad?" Simon asked, watching his Dad for some sort of guidance. Peter sighed once again and put his hand on Simon's shoulder.

"Look Si… I'll level with ya, when you get older you'll realise that sometimes, it's much easier to lie, than to admit your true feelings." Peter said honestly, Simon shook his head at his Dad before going back into the house and said,

"Adults are so confusing." Peter chucked at him before going inside after him. He went and sat back down next to Carla who was just finishing her chips.

She was involved in a conversation with Ken and Tracy about something, so he just kept waiting for her to give him some eye contact, unfortunately for Peter, Carla had seemed intent on not looking at him at all. She was still a little peeved about the way he had spoken to her earlier and made sure that she kept her eyes on Ken or Tracy or her plate and eventually when she could practically feel that Peter was watching her, and when she just couldn't resist it no more, she glanced at him.

"I'm sorry." Peter mouthed looking apologetic and praying that she would accept his apology.

Carla nodded at him with half a smile and went back to her conversation with Ken. It wasn't much but that nod was enough for Peter for now and he let her continue to talk to his family but he knew that at some point, he had to apologise properly.

It was an hour later when Peter decided that he should probably take Simon over to Leanne. They both got up and at the risk of being left alone with Tracy and Ken, Carla said that she needed to get going too.

"Bye Bye Carla, thanks again for everything." Ken said to her as she gathered up, all of her stuff to leave.

"I wish you lot would stop saying thank you." Carla said giving Ken a quick hug.

"Bye Carla." Tracy said as appreciatively as she could manage. Carla gave her a somewhat friendly nod and also said goodbye to Amy before she left with Simon and Peter.

The three of them stood awkwardly outside number one for a moment, Simon looked between his Dad and Carla with a smirk.

"How about you walk Carla over to her building Dad… I'll wait ere." He suggested casually. Peter rolled his eyes at his son whilst Carla giggled at Simon's not so innocent suggestion. They both went ahead and walked across the road together though, leaving Simon stood outside his Granddad's house.

"Listen Carla... I'm sorry about earlier…" Peter began but Carla just shook her head at him.

"It's fine… Peter, todays been a right mad one and you're probably just tired." Carla said because after everything she still felt sorry for Peter and his family.

"No… it's no excuse Carla." Peter said, "After everything that you've done you really don't deserve any of my attitude... I know I keep saying it but we honestly wouldn't have got through the past few days without you." Carla smiled modestly as they reached her building and as they stopped walking she said,

"Peter...I know that you said everything was fine… but if it's not… you can tell me, you know that right?" Peter gave her a nod and said,

"I know…" He thought about just telling her one more time, he thought about what she might do or what she might say but in the end he decided that he was going to give Nick a chance to do the right thing. "Thanks Carla."

"Bye then…" Carla nodded. She wasn't completely satisfied with his answer of _I know_. In fact she'd was hoping he'd just tell her what was wrong but as it seemed like he truly didn't want to divulge the thing that had made his mood change so suddenly, Carla decided that maybe she really should just keep out of it.

"Bye… Thanks again." Peter said, as Simon came across the road and joined him.

"What did I say about all these thankyous? " Carla called as she opened the door to her building. "Bye Simon." She waved.

"Bye Carla." He called back and he watched his Dad, watch Carla in complete despair as she walked properly into Victoria Court. Peter then sighed when she disappeared from view. "There's that look of love again." Simon whispered with a grin, Peter laughed silently to himself and as he put an arm around Simon he said,

"That's enough you, Come on… let's take you home to your Mum."


	17. The Baby Shower

The next day Carla woke up to a very sore head and a bunch of missed calls from Nick. She'd gone home from The Barlow's house and in an attempt to drown out all her thoughts of Peter and Nick she had a few glasses of wine, or half a bottle for that matter, before bed.

Carla sighed heavily as she sat up in her bed and as her phone began ringing again, she knew exactly who was calling her.

"Hello..."

"Hi Carla." Nick said anxiously into the phone. "How are you?"

"Yeah… Okay I spose." She said.

As her and Nick had a slightly mundane conversation, Carla couldn't help but think about what had happened with her and Peter at the table yesterday. She thought about how close they had gotten to kissing again and she thought about how she'd made sure that she lingered in front of Peter just enough to tempt him but also made sure that she left it completely to him to make that last move.

He didn't though. He backed away and Carla wasn't sure if she was relived or disappointed that Peter hadn't kissed her.

Carla was totally aware that it was wrong to even be thinking about kissing Peter. She had such a good boyfriend who amongst everything adored her. He really did dote on her and if his jealous behaviour over the past few days was anything to go by, then he obviously didn't want to lose her.

The guilt of thinking so much about Peter made Carla want to get right under the covers again and never come back out.

Carla decided that for today, she would try to ignore Peter and his family. That for a whole day, she would try to spend it as much of it as she could with Nick and then after that she would try to work out where their relationship should go next.

It was a good idea, only Carla forgot what today actually was, she had forgotten how excited Nick had been for it and it was only when he mentioned the words "Erica" and "Scan" that she felt her heart sink and her tummy tighten.

Today was the day Erica was having her twenty week scan and the day that her and Nick would find out the sex of the baby, Today was also the day that Gail had planned a special surprise party at the bistro, in fact it was more like a baby shower, although it was more for Nick's benefit rather than Erica's.

Carla was now dreading today for lots of different reasons, She was dreading everything about the scan, hearing about it, seeing the picture of it, everything. Her miscarriage was still something that was still raw in her mind and now that Erica had made it to twenty weeks, Carla knew that she probably wouldn't be able to ignore the fact that Nick had a baby on the way.

The surprise party was another thing that Carla was dreading because she knew that Nick would be coming into it with Erica, who Carla couldn't stand at the best of times and she knew that all there would be at this party was baby talk and that was something else that Carla also couldn't stand.

After her phone call with Nick, Carla thought about going back into bed but she braced her self for the day ahead and used all her strength to get up. She tried her very best to not think about Peter as warm water trickled down her body in the shower, she then tried not to think about him as she pulled on her underwear, then her clothes and she tried not to think of him as she forced down the pain killers and attempted to eat breakfast. She tried really hard but it seemed the more that Carla tried, the more Peter consumed her mind.

Carla went to work and opened up the factory as normal, she would usually be glad as it was a Friday and there would be no work that she had to go to tomorrow but given her current circumstances, she would have been glad to have had a whole weeks worth of work waiting for her.

The machinists at the factory were all in solemn moods as they trudged up the steps and into the building. They were totally quiet as they got to work and even though Carla knew that they were all in their own state of mourning over Deirdre, she wished that they would just be their normal selves, that they would sing their infantile songs, fight over the cake run and mess about when they thought no one was looking.

Carla replied to emails, did a stock take and double checked some orders that were due to go out, she was trying to keep herself nice and busy but she eventually let her self glance at the clock and of course when she did, it was just gone twelve pm. She nibbled her lip and tried her very best not to think about Nick and what he would be doing right now.

Erica's appointment was at eleven forty five, so right now she'd probably be on the hospital bed, she'd probably have her shirt hitched right up and the doctor would be showing her and Nick their unborn child.

Carla knew all too well how an ultra sound scan went but she hadn't made it to twenty weeks, nowhere near in fact and she also had to endure her baby's scan all on her own. There was no Peter by her side, no one to hold her hand and no one to shed happy tears alongside her.

He should have been there, she wished he had been there, and as Carla continued to think about her miscarriage, she began to feel a lump in her throat.

Carla started to cry and it was only because her office door was locked and her blinds were closed, that she let herself become lost in her tears and her thoughts of what could have been.

Hours later, well after underworld was closed, Carla had gone home and got dressed for this party at the Bistro. She didn't want to go, she really really didn't want to go but she knew as Nick's girlfriend she had to be there. After all she was invited by Gail herself, she had to be supportive and she had to pretend like inside she wasn't falling apart.

Carla decided that she should at least try and make an effort, that she had to look as best she could. She had no idea just who would be at this party but she knew if she was going to be introduced to people as Nick's girlfriend then she wanted to look good, she wanted to look incredible, she wanted to be remembered as Nick's stunning girlfriend and not the woman who's boyfriend was having a baby with someone else.

Carla knew it was stupid and pointless but she still found herself creating soft waves in her hair with a curling wand that she'd got four christmases ago from Michelle. She got dressed in white chiffon shirt, a pair of tight black jeans and black heeled boots. Upon looking at her reflection Carla felt as if she was maybe just that little bit too dressed up but then again Nick was always in a suit so she'd probably look nice and co-ordinated next to him.

Carla wasn't exactly sure if she looked as stunning as she had wanted to look but when she was walking over to the bistro, she heard someone wolf whistle.

She could recognise that whistle anywhere and turned to find Peter stood outside his Dad's house, lighting a cigarette and smiling at her.

The provocative way that Peter was smiling at Carla was definitely not helping her plan of trying not to think about him all today. Rather than getting her self into a situation where she would be talking to him and almost flirting with him, especially judging by the way he was looking at her, Carla decided to give him a quick smirk and then carry on making her way over to the bistro.

Peter inhaled as Carla had tried to walk right past him but as she walked away, he just couldn't help but call after her.

"Where are you off to?" He asked although with the direction that she was headed, it was obvious. She stopped walking and turned back around to face him.

"Let's just say that there's a Platt family function at the bistro and I am required to attend it." Carla said, she hadn't meant to make it sound like she was dreading it so much but as Peter took another drag of his cigarette, she noticed that he was watching her with pity. "What?"

"Nothing…" Peter began, "I just feel sorry for you that's all, I mean a night in there with the likes of Gail for company… Poor you." He grinned although his mind was going a mile a minute. He had guessed that due to the fact that she was still going to this party, that Nick hadn't been honest about the kiss after all and that she was still blissfully unaware of what had happened between him and Leanne. It was either that or she had forgiven him and either way Peter didn't like it.

"And what exciting plans do you have for this evening then?" Carla asked, watching him with her head on one side, forgetting all about her plan of trying to have a Peter free day.

"Well it looks like me and Tracy are in for a wild night of watching me Dad's new favourite show about something really boring that happened a really long time ago." Peter said, exhaling smoke as he spoke.

"Hmmm I'm not sure what's worse." Carla replied.

"Oh I am." Peter said nodding towards the bistro. "Don't let me keep you eh." He grinned again. Carla shook her head a little and then smiled before turning on her heel and walking towards the bistro.

"Bye bye Peter…" she called, waving her hand in the air at him without even turning around.

"Have a good night." Peter said exhaling again and watching her walk away from him, in awe. Peter thought that Carla looked phenomenal, he always loved when she would curl her hair and he couldn't help but notice just how good her behind looked in her tight black jeans. It was absolute torture for him to let her just continue on her way to see Nick. He detested the idea of Carla looking like that and spending the night on Nick's arm.

As painful as it was, Peter continued to watch Carla walk away and as she stopped outside the bistro, she turned around and gave Peter a saucy smirk before going inside.

Carla knew that Peter was still watching her from a far and all her smirk had done, was make him feel even more envious of Nick. He actually ended up storming back inside his Dad's house in the most horrible mood.

Carla walked into the bistro which had one corner sectioned off and decorated with balloons, a banner saying congratulations and a huge table of presents. She almost turned her nose up at it as she was met by a rather nervous and jittery Leanne.

"Hi... Carla." Leanne stuttered.

Carla found her behaviour slightly odd but she assumed that it must have been hard for Leanne to see Nick having this baby too, after all she'd had a history with Nick and she'd also miscarriage at one point in her life as well.

Carla was highly unaware that Leanne's nervousness was more to do with that fact that she'd actually kissed Nick yesterday, rather than her actual history with him.

"Alright Leanne." Carla said sitting down on a stool at the bar. Leanne nodded and said,

"Yeah… You?" Carla nodded this time, even though she was probably the furthest away from all right that she could ever be. Any moment now Nick would be waking in with Erica, everyone would should surprise at them and they'd both be armed with their scan photo. "Wine?" Leanne soon asked. Carla gave her a friendly smile and said,

"Thought you'd never ask." She sat on a stool at the bar on her own and the whole time that she was sat there, no one had even bothered to come and talk to her, Not that Carla wanted to make small talk with anyone anyway.

It wasn't long before Nick and Erica arrived at the Bistro. Everyone who had been invited to the party all shouted out an enthusiastic "_Surprise"_ and waited with bated breath to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Erica giggled as the likes of Gail, Audrey and Emily all flocked around her and Nick, who hadn't even given Carla the time of day since he had walked in.

Erica only had to say three words

"It's a girl."

Those three words made Carla's insides tighten and her heart begin to ache.

Nick was going to have a little girl. His little girl would be born into this world in no less than four months or so and even though it seemed like a long time, Carla knew that this precious little girl would be here before she knew it.

Gail hugged her son and she even hugged Erica even though it was highly awkward. Everyone was cooing around him and Erica and Carla didn't feel like joining in. She'd actually got up to say surprise but she hadn't even been noticed by Nick or anyone else for that matter, so she quietly went over to the bar and ordered herself another glass of wine.

Ten minutes later, when Carla was halfway through her wine she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up hopefully, thinking it was Nick but it wasn't.

It was Nick's little brother David.

"Alright?" He said as Leanne passed him a bottle of beer.

"Yes." Carla lied, giving David half a smile.

"You sure?" David asked with a smirk.

"Said so didn't I?" Carla said although she couldn't help but smirk too. When Nick was finally done with all the greetings and hello's, it was as if he just suddenly realised that Carla was part of the party too. He happily marched over to the bar and put his arm around her.

"Hi." He said kissing her on the cheek, David watched him with an eyebrow raised as Carla said an over enthusiastic,

"Hi Nick." She paused and then added an awkward, "Congratulations." Nick smiled delightedly and watched her for a moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked but Carla got the feeling that Nick was just generally asking this question, rather than truly thinking about the situation she was in, so she answered him in the only way that was acceptable.

"I'm fine Nick."

Nick was then called over by some other relative or someone so he let go of Carla and left her stood with David.

"You are so not fine." David said watching Carla, she sighed and shook her head at him, out of all of Nick's family David had been the one who she could relate to the most, she found it surprising at first but the pair of them would often be found chatting away at any family meals or occasions and they actually found that they had a few things in common.

"Well what were I supposed to say? No I'm not okay and all this baby talk is actually killing me… Yeah I don't think so."

"Well I weren't expecting you to say all that but you could ave maybe said, No Nick, I'm not okay and I could really do with a hug." David shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"I couldn't say that, I mean he's at his surprise baby shower for god sake, it would be selfish to make this about me." Carla sighed again.

"Y'know... I'd say me n you ave gotten to know each other quite well over the past few months and the one thing that I've realised about you the most is that you are so not selfish... In fact I actually think you're pretty brave." David said. Carla looked at him in amazement, she was almost taken aback by his words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you've come ere tonight, even though it's clearly hard for you to be ere and also after what happened with Deirdre this week, I know she meant a lot to ya."

"She did." Carla said sadly, she wasn't used to talking about Deirdre with anyone other than the Barlow's and the fact that David had mentioned her, made it all feel too real. "I didn't even want to get outta bed this morning, I was this close from getting back under the covers."

"Yeah but you didn't, did ya?" David said, "Your a proper little fighter and I gotta say I'd really admire you." Carla couldn't quite believe that David was the one who was saying all this to her but she smiled at him fondly as she nudged him.

"Awwww David..." She teased, "You're a proper little softie, aren't ya?"

"I ave me moments." David grinned "I'll deny I ever said any of that to you if I'm asked though." He grinned as his fifteen year old niece Bethany came over. She was frowning as she slumped onto a stool next to David. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"This party is well boring." She began.

"Finally we agree on something." David said sipping his beer and nudging Bethany in the side.

"It's alright for you two, I mean at least you ave alcohol to get you through it." Bethany groaned as she watched Carla sip her wine. "Get me a drink one of you, pleaaaase." She begged

"You're fifteen Bethany." Carla said amused.

"Oh yeah, like you weren't drinking at my age." Bethany said, eying Carla up and down.

"Exactly and look at her now eh?" David smirked.

"Oi!" Carla said giving him a playful slap around the back of his head.

"Ow!" David cried dramatically, "Oh come on Carla I think its safe to say that you and alcohol ave a lot of history." David said with a cheeky grin, Carla shook her head at him almost laughing now, she was actually beginning to enjoy her self, especially the banter that she was having with David, it was almost making her forget how upset she was that Nick would be having a baby girl soon.

"Well even if you do have a history with booze…" Bethany began looking at Carla, "You still turned out alright in the end didn't ya?"

"Hmmmm I'm not so sure about that." Carla said finishing her wine, Bethany of course, had no idea what Carla had been through in her life but she wasn't about to start telling her all about it either so she just kept quiet as David said,

"I think that's just our Bethany's way of saying that she likes you."

"Is it?" Carla asked a little apprehensively.

"Course I like ya, I mean why wouldn't I? you drive a BMW, you're loaded, you're gorgeous, you've got an amazing figure and your own business." Bethany said, she was then distracted by the door of the bistro which opened in the distance, Bethany smiled and then said, "and not to mention you've got a well fit husband."

"Eh?" Carla said, Bethany smirked at her and nodded over to the door of the bistro, where sure enough, Peter was stood.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	18. The Baby Shower Part Two

Ken, Tracy, Amy and Simon soon joined Peter in the bistro. He didn't hesitate to look for Carla who was still at the bar with Bethany and David. He then stared at the banner that was on the wall and said Congratulations, then he glanced at all the balloons and the presents and he realised what kind of party he and his family had just walked into.

Carla on the other hand, wondered what Peter was thinking turning up at the Bistro like that, especially when he knew that she was going to be enduring a seriously awkward party. David then turned to Bethany properly and said,

"I'm sorry... Did you just say Peter Barlow was fit? You do realise he's old enough to be your Dad… Actually in your Mum's case, he's old enough to be your Granddad."

"So… he's still fit." Bethany said smirking at Carla, clearly enjoying how awkward she was making things, especially when Nick had just come back over to them.

"Who's fit?" Nick asked,

"Peter Barlow." Bethany said nodding over at him and his family who were being shown to a table. They actually ended up having to walk past the bar and when Peter caught Carla's eye he gave her a cheeky wink. Bethany grinned as Carla tried her very best not to be affected by this wink but the corners of her mouth still turned upwards and her cheeks began to feel very hot as Peter and his family continued making their way over to a table.

"What's he doing in ere?" Nick asked irately, Carla turned to him with an eyebrow raised and said,

"Well it is a restaurant Nick so I'm guessing they're here for some food…"

"Well obviously but why did they have to come here, they could have gone to The Rover's or something."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused, are you not taking customers anymore?"

"Of course we are." Nick said a little stunned by Carla's sassiness although he should have been more than used to that by now.

"Then what's the problem?" Carla asked,

"Nothing… I bet he's just come ere to wind me up that's all." Nick replied but he wished he hadn't said that because then Carla frowned at him.

"And why would he want to wind you up?" She asked, Nick hesitated, he was thinking that Peter might try to rile him up about what happened with Leanne but obviously he couldn't tell Carla that, luckily for Nick he was saved as Bethany rolled her eyes at him and said,

"Uncle Nick, Gran wants you again." Gail was hollering for Nick to come back over and talk to one of her friends. Nick sighed and walked over to his Mum, Bethany was called over by her Mother as well, leaving David and Carla at the bar once more.

Peter was sat so that he was directly facing Carla, she had her back to him now but she could still that she was being watched. David could tell too and as Carla sipped her wine he moved a bit closer to her and said,

"Something tells me that's not the first conversation that you n Nick ave had about Peter."

"No it is not." Carla sighed, "I dunno David, it's like your brother is trying to make all of this as hard as possible." David nodded and said,

"Yeah well that's Nick for ya… I spoke to him last night about it, he's proper jealous of Peter y'know."

"Well I ave no idea why? I mean it should really be the other way around." Carla said but David's silent chuckle and his raised eyebrow told her that he was thinking otherwise.

"Of course Nick is jealous, I mean everyone round ere knows that you and Peter were like this big whirlwind romance and everyone also knows that he was the love of your life. I guess it's hard for Nick to try and live up to that." David said.

"Yeah well it's hard for me too, I mean how am I meant to live up to the mother of his unborn child?" Carla said trying not to let the tears that were behind her eyes fall. "I mean Peter cheated on me… as if I'd go back there." She lied.

"Well as convincing as that sounded… I didn't actually ask you if you'd go back with him, did I ?" David smirked because he didn't believe for one second that Carla wouldn't get back with Peter at some point in the future. Carla just shook her head at David and sighed again. "Can I tell you something Carla?" David asked, watching her.

"Go on then…"

"When I found out about Kylie and Nick… I were absolutely gutted, heartbroken in fact."

"Yeah I remember… didn't you try to kill him?" Carla asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not saying that I were completely right in the head either…" David began "What I'm saying is that there were one point when I thought I'd never be able to forgive her and that we'd never get back together… But look at us now."

"Yes but it's a completely different situation to Peter and Me, I mean Kylie and Nick only happened once and you two ave kids involved…" Carla began but David shook his head at her.

"The love was the same though, I mean Kylie is the love of my life and even if I had of got with someone else, I know that in the end… We would ave got back together and I think that you know that in the end… You and Peter will do the same." Carla looked down at her wine glass for a moment, she didn't want to look David in the eye because he'd see that she agreed with him and he was Nick's brother for God's sake.

"So… Is this the part where I agree with you and then you go and tell Nick?" Carla joked, David smirked at her and shook his head.

"No, this is the part where you realise that I know what I'm talking about. Look I'm just thinking about things in the long run that's all and you don't need to worry, what we just discussed is to go no further." He said smiling. Carla believed him and gave him a smile as they continued their drinks.

They talked for a bit longer but then Sarah approached David, she sighed and said,

"David… Mum wants to take a family photo." David got up and rolled his eyes at the sight of his Mum, Gran, Bethany, Max, Kylie and a grizzly Lily all standing in front of a waiter who was brandishing a camera ready to take the photo. Nick was there too with his arm around Erica, it was a friendly gesture obviously for the sake of the photo that was about to be taken but Carla still felt as if she had been slapped around the face right there and then.

"Can I get an orange juice please Steph?" a familiar voice then said. Carla turned back to face the bar to find Peter stood next to her. He was wearing a black T shirt and jeans, such a simple outfit compared to Nick's sharp suit and as Carla breathed in she could smell his aftershave, she was secretly delighted that he still wore her favourite one and as he stood next to her she couldn't help but breath in again, just so she could devour that musky scent.

"Couldn't you have ordered a drink from your table?" Carla asked Peter, he grinned at her and then said,

"I suppose I could ave but then I wouldn't have an excuse to come and talk to you would I?" Carla couldn't help but smile idiotically at this as Steph handed Peter his orange juice. "I didn't realise you and David get along so well."

"And I didn't realise you were paying so much attention to me and David." Carla lied with a smirk.

"I also… didn't realise that this was a baby shower." Peter said awkwardly and then he looked at The Platts who were still getting their photo taken, he watched as they all said,

"It's a girl!"

"A girl..." Peter said hoarsely as he turned back to face the bar. Carla nodded slowly at him. He didn't talk about the miscarriage often, in fact he tried not to think about it often either. It was still too raw and it still made him want to reach for the bottle when ever he thought about the future he almost had with Carla. "Carla… What are you doing here?" He asked wretchedly, as she looked down into her wine glass, she looked back up at him with her head on one side and asked,

"What are you doing here?" She was sure he had only come to mess with her head but of course she couldn't prove such a thing.

"I'm here because me Dad wanted to get out, he wanted something nice to eat but we didn't fancy going too far so we settled for this place."

"Oh…" Carla said quietly "Well it's good to see that you're all out and having a nice time, you deserve it."

"It's a girl." The Platts shouted out again and as Carla sighed and looked deep into her wine glass, Peter said,

"And you're putting your self through all of this because…" He knew all too well that being a part of this "baby shower" was actually killing Carla and he couldn't understand why Nick wasn't acting a little bit more supportive, then again he couldn't understand a lot of things that Nick did.

"Because I'm trying to be a good and supportive girlfriend…" Carla began turning around and looking at Eric who still amongst The Platts who were still attempting to take the perfect photo. "Not really sure why I've bothered though."

"You're too good Carla… I wish you'd think of yourself sometimes." Peter said taking a sip of orange juice. He then looked at Carla delicately again. "Has Nick even mentioned… y'know what happened with…"

"Our baby?" Carla asked. Peter nodded at her sadly and then Carla shook her head. "No he hasn't… Not for a while anyway."

"Does he not think it might have been a little difficult for you to be here?" asked Peter.

"Well in his defence this was a surprise Party, he didn't know it was even happening." Carla said then she smiled softly, "David knows though, he asked if I'm okay so that's something."

"Really?" Peter said surprised because David was hardly known for being the most compassionate kind of guy.

"Yes, he's actually quite sweet." Carla said because she could tell what Peter was thinking.

"David Platt and Carla Connor, best mates… Who'd ave thought it eh?" Peter said with a grin and a nudge although calling Carla a Connor again for the first time since he'd found out she'd changed her name had affected him more than he was letting on. Carla laughed and nudged Peter back.

"I'm serious once you get past all the jokes and the sarcasm he's a big softie at heart." She said.

"A bit like you then." Peter said smiling at Carla admiringly, she looked modest as she sipped a bit more wine. She swallowed it down at Gail made the photographer take another photo of the family.

"Oh I so don't want to be here right now." Carla groaned

"You really do look as if you are having an awful time." Peter said watching Carla again.

"Well that's because I am." Carla said with a tiny smirk, "I mean I get that Erica is carrying Nick's kid but it wouldn't have hurt them to at least asked me to be in the picture too."

"Tell you what, I'll get Steph to take a photo of us lot in a bit, you can be in that… I bet that'll really tick Nick off." Peter grinned, Carla laughed and shook her head,

"I bet he wouldn't even notice." She said, Peter turned to look at him and then got up of his stool.

"Come on then." He said pulling Carla off her's as well,

"Hey what are ya doing?" She giggled as Peter pulled her over towards his family's table.

"Let's see if he notices…" Peter said with a mischievous grin as he pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and said to the nearest waiter, "Excuse me mate could you do us a favour and take a picture of us please?" The waiter nodded as Carla said a quick hello to everyone at the table, she glanced over it as Peter turned to his family and said, "Right I want a picture of us all so big smiles please." Ken and Tracy were both confused as to why Peter was taking this photos but decided to go along with it all the same.

"Peter…" Carla began but Peter pulled her towards him again, "Peter this is ridiculous… Where am I gonna sit?" She asked.

"We'll normally I'd offer the space on my lap…" He grinned, but he'd moved up on his chair so that Carla could squash up next to him.

"Oh and Nick would love that wouldn't he." Carla said sitting down as the waiter said,

"Are you guys ready?" The Barlow's all smiled for the photo that was being taken and as the waiter handed the phone back to Peter, they all crammed around the photo to take a look at the picture that had been taken. Carla looked down at the photography which showed every single one them, genuinely smiling at the camera, they all noticed how content they looked which was nice change for all the heartache they'd had that week.

"Aww we all look like a proper little happy family." Carla said, she had meant it to come out happily but even Amy and Simon noticed the sadness in her voice.

"We are a family…" Peter said looking directly at Carla now, they were still sharing his chair and as she sniffed slightly and went to say something Nick suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere. "Uh oh, Looks like he noticed after all." Peter whispered, Carla was still squashed up against him when Nick said,

"This looks cosy."

"We were just taking a _family_ photo…" Peter began, putting extreme emphasis on the word family. Carla looked at him expecting to see a smirk but Peter was actually looking quite cross that Nick had interrupted their little moment.

This was the first time that Nick and Peter had some sort of an interaction in front of her and it was easy to tell that tensions would soon be running extremely high if she didn't do something.

"Are you taking the mick?" Nick said. Ken looked concerned whilst Tracy looked amused and Carla stood up.

"No, we just saw your lot taking a photo and thought that we needed one too." Peter said, he was still glaring at Nick as Carla simply took him by the hand and led him to the other side of the restaurant.

"He is seriously testing my patience." Nick said, still looking at Peter.

"Why? Because he included me in his family photo and you didn't?" Carla asked, Nick shook his head and looked hurt that Carla would even suggest something like that.

"It's not like that Carla, we had to have Erica in it didn't we? I mean after all she's why we are here, I was gonna ask to get one with you in it afterwards."

"Oh no you weren't Nick." Carla sighed, "You weren't going to and don't insult my intelligence by lying to me about it either." She said.

"Look I really don't know what to say anymore Carla, I am trying my best to be a good father and a good boyfriend but it's getting so difficult to do both." Carla sighed and looked back at Peter who was talking to Tracy, she knew that her Peter free day was not going well at all. She was supposed to be spending some positive time with Nick and here she was, almost arguing with him again. "Carla I trust you completely, it's just… Peter I don't trust and whilst I know that you would never respond, even if he did try anything, the idea of it just makes me feel so sick."

Carla bit her lip guiltily, thinking about how she had acted at The Barlow's last night, about how she had almost tried to get Peter to kiss her and as Nick stood gloomily in front of her, when he was supposed to be celebrating the fact that he was going to be a Dad, Carla knew she just had to swallow back any selfish feelings that she may be having and try to make things up with Nick.

"Nick… Peter was just trying to make me feel better about the whole picture thing that's all." Carla began,

"I should be the one trying to make you feel better… not him." Nick said miserably, Carla nodded at him and said,

"Do you really wanna make me feel better?" She asked, Nick nodded and said,

"Of course."

"Then spend some time with me… ave a drink with me." Carla was trying her hardest to give her and Nick some time alone but even she knew his baby shower probably wasn't the best place for it, even so Nick took her over to the bar and sat down with her. It was slightly awkward at first but as the minutes went by Carla and Nick both started to relax and soon began to chat at ease.

Peter watched from a far as Nick and Carla had a glass of wine each, it was the first time since he'd seen them in The Rover's together on the night he'd arrived, that they looked like a couple again. Nick was obviously making sure he paid Carla the attention she deserved and as she laughed at something he must have said and leant in for a soft kiss, Peter couldn't bare to see anymore, he got up and said he was going outside for a smoke.

He walked straight past Carla and Nick who were so busy kissing that they didn't even notice him, Bethany had noticed how Peter had stormed out though and it wasn't long before she found the opportunity to stir up some more trouble.

"Alright Peter?" Bethany asked as she joined him outside, Peter raised an eyebrow at her, she was incredibly brazen for a fifteen year old and was smiling at him in a way that made him sure that she was about to cause some trouble.

"Not really…" He said.

"Is it because me Uncle Nick is all over your wife?" Bethany asked, Peter almost laughed at how much she clearly didn't care to sugar coat the situation.

"You could say that." He said exhaling cigarette smoke. Bethany nodded as if she understood but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"I wouldn't worry, it wont last for much longer." She said casually, Peter looked at her,

"What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued at what she was getting at.

"Well I doubt Carla will be in the kissing mood when she finds out about Uncle Nick and Leanne…" Bethany said,

"Finds out what?" Peter asked, Bethany sighed and said,

"Yesterday I was supposed to be working here for a shift, So I turned up and the place was closed. I was well annoyed because I was supposed to be getting paid so I went to find Uncle Nick and I saw him and Leanne… kissing." Peter rolled his eyes, as Bethany clearly looked overjoyed to be spreading this kind of news.

"Does your Uncle know that you saw this?" Peter asked and Bethany shook her head.

"No… I just kept my mouth shut and walked out, I don't know if you remember but we passed each other and I smiled at you but you were in your own little world and just walked right into the Bistro... I'm guessing that you saw them too then." Bethany said with an eyebrow raised.

"I did." Peter said with a sigh, he saw no point in lying about it to Bethany as she was far too clued up on the situation to believe otherwise.

"So why haven't you told Carla about it then?" She asked, Peter finished his cigarette and threw it onto the ground.

"Because I told Nick to tell her, it's not my place is it?" he said.

"Oh please, he is so not going to tell Carla, I mean have you see her? She bloody gorgeous, there's no way he's gonna mess that up... Besides he's got plans." Bethany said shaking her head.

"Seems to me like he's already messed up." Peter said, "And if you want Carla to know so much why don't you tell her?"

"Because I thought I'd be kind and give you the chance to ruin things between em but if you don't want to then I'll use it to my advantage instead." Bethany smirked, Peter shook his head her and said,

"This isn't funny Bethany, these are peoples lives that you're dealing with." He then went to walk inside but Bethany stopped him.

"But wait…" she said "Don't you want to know what my Uncle Nick's got planned?"

"I really don't." Peter said and with that he left her outside and went back into the bistro.

He was rather hoping that Carla and Nick were finished with their little smooching session by the time that he'd got back inside and whilst they weren't kissing, Nick still had an arm around her and she was still looking very pleased to be in his company.

They looked incredibly happy and Peter then realised that even if Carla had known about Nick's kiss with Leanne, she'd probably still forgive him and as much as the idea of it killed him he knew he just had to let the impossible situation be.

He went and sat back down with his family and their food had arrived shortly afterwards. Peter tried to tuck in and enjoy his meal but his stomach lurched every time he looked over at Carla and Nick who it looked like, were slowly but surely getting their relationship back on track.

Peter tried to ignore the fact that he still didn't know if Carla knew about Leanne or not and wondering if she'd made the decision to forgive Nick was driving him crazy.

What Peter really wanted was for Carla to split up with Nick but when he thought about things properly he realised that even if Carla did end it with Nick then she still wouldn't want to be with him.

They could flirt as much as they wanted but Peter knew that Carla wouldn't give him another chance to be with her and he wasn't sure that her splitting up with Nick would be worth it after all. At least Nick made her happy and other than his jealously and his lies he really did treat Carla well, he still had a protective arm around her and was talking right into her ear and as they were sat almost a metre away from Peter he was forced to watch them as he tried to get on with his meal. Peter just toyed around with the food on his plate and as everyone else had almost finished their food he had only had a few mouthfuls.

"Peter what's wrong?" Ken asked, as it was clear to him and everyone else for that matter, that something was bothering him. Peter thought about explaining to his Dad that he was insanely jealous of Nick but as he almost flinched when Carla laughed away at something Nick had said to David, who had now joined them it was obvious to Ken what was wrong. "Is it Carla?" Ken asked delicately.

"Yeah…" Peter said sadly, "And you know what Dad, it's always gonna be Carla, I can't sit ere for much longer and pretend that her being with Nick isn't killing me." Ken went to say something but Peter shook his head "Don't get me wrong I know it's me own fault that we're not together anymore and that she had every right to move on but seeing her happy is just so much harder than I ever thought it would be."

"Peter you'll get used to it." Ken said.

"No… I don't think I will Dad." Peter said shaking his head, he then caught Bethany's eye from a far, she shook her head at him and then nodded at Nick who let go off Carla so he could look directly at her. Peter then realised what Bethany had said to him before he went inside, about some plans that Nick had. Peter watched as Nick swallowed hard and it was then Peter realised that Nick was obviously about to do something very serious.

"So… Carla there's been something that I've been meaning to ask you…" Nick began and Carla swallowed her last drop of wine as Nick watched her anxiously.

"Right…" She said, something about the intense way that Nick was watching her, made her nervous.

"In fact I was gonna ask you this that night in The Pub…. Y'know when Peter came back but obviously we all got distracted." Nick said as Carla shuffled about in her seat.

"Okay…" She said as Nick moved and took her hand. Bethany shot Peter an I told you so type of look but he didn't see as he was unable to take his eyes off Carla, who gulped as Nick began to speak again.

"I'm gonna ask you it now because I think that me and you need something positive to look forward too… Now I know it's rather fast and we've only been together for less than half a year but we used to spend almost all our time at each other's flats anyway…. So... Carla will you move in with me?"

* * *

**_Don't forget to review and make sure you check out Dark Paradise if you haven't already. :)_**


	19. The Good Guy

"Carla will you move in with me?"

Carla was so relived that it wasn't a proposal that she actually smiled at Nick, she didn't say anything at first because she was so stunned but she didn't have to speak because suddenly Peter said,

"Are you actually being serious?" He hadn't meant it to come out so loud but it did and as everyone in the bistro turned to look at them all, it was too late to do anything about it now.

Nick and Carla both turned to look at him, they were both a little surprised to see that Peter was listening to their conversation and as he stood up, Carla sensed he wasn't quite finished on the matter either.

"Peter…" She began but he shook his head at her and looked straight at Nick.

"Are you actually expecting her to move in with you?" he asked staring at Nick in disbelief, Nick was motionless for a second. He was so scared that Peter was going to spill the beans about his kiss with Leanne and he really didn't want to do anything that might encourage it.

"Peter this really isn't any of your business…" Carla began, he wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention and was still staring at Nick and waiting for an answer. Eventually Nick decided that he needed to speak up for himself and said,

"Carla's right... This really is none of your business." Peter was just about to speak again when his Dad interrupted him.

"Peter what on earth are you doing?" Ken said looking apologetically at Carla. "I'm so sorry Carla." He said.

"Don't be silly Ken." Carla said, getting up off her stool and taking Nick by the hand, "Come with me." She said pulling him with her. Peter watched them leave the bistro as Ken shook his head at him.

"Honestly Peter what are you thinking… you have to realise that you and Carla are not together anymore, I know she has been a real rock to this family over the past week..." Peter went to interrupt his Dad and began saying,

"Yes Dad but..."

"No!" Ken said crossly. "Peter, you need to remember that you are the reason that you and Carla not together now, You simply cannot get involved in her relationship with Nick, it's over between you two."

"You don't have to talk to me like that Dad, I'm not stupid." Peter said slightly taken aback by his Dad's tone. Bethany had also made her way over to them by this point,

"Peter…" she began but he took Bethany by the arm and led her away from his family's table because he really didn't want her stirring up any more trouble. "Oi… what are ya doing?" She said looking down at the hold Peter had on her.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for more of your stirring Bethany." Peter said,

"Chill out Peter, I was only coming over to tell you that Leanne wanted to speak to you." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"What for?"

"I dunno do I?" Bethany shrugged, "She just asked me to get you that's all." Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar where Leanne was stood.

"What is it?" Peter asked,

"What did you just think you were doing?" Leanne hissed, "Making a scene like that."

"Honestly... I don't know what I was doing." Peter said sighing, "I just couldn't help myself… Come on Leanne, the idea of those two moving in together is ridiculous and you know it… I still can't believe he even had the nerve to ask her." He said whilst Bethany walked over to the bar to join him, Peter shook his head at her when she leaned on the bar next to him.

"Hey… don't look at me, at least I tried to warn you." said Bethany.

"How longs he been planning this?" Peter asked her, She shrugged for a second and then said,

"Apparently he's been planning it for a while now, since before you came back… well that's what he told me Gran anyway."

"Why are you so involved in all this?" Leanne asked her, Peter was also watching Bethany with his head on one side. She sighed heavily and said,

"Well don't get me wrong, I really like Carla it's just, if she and me Uncle Nick move in together then me and me Mum are on the streets again and I cannot move back in with me Gran and David… no way."

"So purely selfish reasons then." Leanne said shaking her head, "Then again I don't blame ya for not wanting to live with your Gran."

"Well let's just hope Carla says No." Peter said, he really didn't know what he would do if he found Carla saying yes to Nick, the idea of her making house with another man was making him feel physically sick.

"You should ave told Carla when you had the chance." Bethany said shaking her head at him, and then she looked at Leanne. "I know about the kiss." She said with a grin.

"Did you tell her?" Leanne exclaimed, staring at Peter in shock.

"Don't be stupid Lea, she saw you both, it's not exactly as if you did it in the most private place is it?" Peter said causing Bethany to smirk at him. "She's not going to say anything though."

"Oh really… and what makes you so sure about that?" Bethany said to Peter.

"Because if you were going to say anything to Carla you would have already." Said Peter, Bethany just rolled her eyes at Peter and kept quiet as Leanne said,

"Wait a minute… are you telling me that Carla still doesn't know? Nick said he'd tell her."

"Yeah right." Bethany said but she got a look from Leanne and Peter, which told her to shut up.

"Look I have no idea if she knows or not all I know is that she cannot move in with that man." Peter said miserably.

It wasn't long before Nick returned to the restaurant, alone and looking very upset. Peter had guessed that Carla had declined his offer to move in but he still wondered just how Carla had said no to him.

Nick saw Bethany, Leanne and Peter all stood at the bar and walked over to them, as they were all staring at him anyway.

"Everything okay?" Bethany asked with her eyebrows raised at him.

"No… it's not." Nick said looking at Peter.

"Carla say no then?" Peter said and he couldn't help but smile smugly as he spoke.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes she did." Nick said sighing and feeling mighty sorry for himself. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Ohhh poor you... Life must be really difficult for ya Nick." Peter said

"I'm sorry?" Nick said, "You know nothing about my life."

"Nick all I know is you've got a baby on the way and one heck of a girlfriend, Yet here you are acting as if your whole world has come to an end." Peter said as Ken and Tracy made their way over to Peter with Simon and Amy in tow.

"We're going Peter." Tracy said, Peter nodded at them and said,

"I'll meet you out there." Peter said then he looked back at Nick who was still sulking. "I'm glad she said No."

"Well funnily enough Peter I don't remember asking your opinion..." Nick said irritatedly "Just leave will ya."

"Oh don't worry I'm going…" Peter said and then he nodded towards Bethany, "She knows about you two by the way." He added pointing at Nick and Leanne and with that he left the bistro.

His family were waiting for him outside and it was only when they were almost all home that he saw Carla leaning on the wall outside the medical centre. He thought about just leaving her to it, for about a millisecond and then walked over to her, leaving Tracy and Ken to roll their eyes and go into their house.

"So… you said no then." Peter said joining Carla at the wall. She gave a light sigh and then turned to Peter with half a smile.

"I sure did…" Peter tried not to look too thrilled but Carla would have seen his grin from a mile away. "You know you don't need to look so pleased." She said, "Seriously Peter you look like the flamin Cheshire Cat."

"I'm sorry." Peter said,

"No you're not." Carla said rolling her eyes. "I don't think I've ever been in such an awkward situation, in me life."

"What did you say to him?" Peter said, he watched Carla who looked down at her hands. "You can tell me to mind me own business if you want."

"I told him it was way too fast… I am no where near ready for anything like that." Said Carla.

"And... what would you have said if he'd of asked you before I'd got back?" Peter asked, Carla looked at him suspiciously and asked,

"Why are you always so obsessed with what I would ave done before?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, you kept asking me yesterday about what I would ave done before you got back here… and ere you are again. I know it may seem crazy but for once, this isn't about you Peter." Carla said, although when she thought about it, everything she did seemed to do was about Peter lately.

"You know if you don't want to tell me then don't." Peter said getting a cigarette out and lighting it. There was a silence as Peter began smoking his cigarette, Carla watched him smoke for a while and then said,

"I would ave said No." Peter looked at her,

"Really?"

"Yes really… As happy as me and Nick were… I still wouldn't have been ready to move in with him." Carla explained as Peter inhaled. "Not that it's any of your business." She grinned.

"What did Nick say...? I mean I saw him and he looked crushed." Peter said.

"He said that he understood… But I don't know if he actually does." Carla began, "I don't think he really understands what it's like to be me if I'm honest… I warned him I were a mess before we first got together… I think he thought I were exaggerating."

"You're not a mess Carla." Peter began but she shook her head at him wildly and said,

"Oh pull the other one Peter, I'm a train wreck everyone knows that."

"Okay..." Peter chuckled, "You are a mess… But a very well put together mess all the same." Peter said with a smile.

"Well you know what they say… It takes one to know one." Carla said with a nudge. Peter finished his cigarette in silence and after he flicked away the butt he said,

"So... what are you doing with the rest of your Friday night then?" Carla nodded towards Michelle who came out of the pub and was making her way towards them. Carla had called her immediately after telling Nick that she needed some space and Michelle had suggested that they go out although she was slightly surprised to have heard from Carla seeing as she thought she would have been at the baby shower.

"Hi Chelle." Carla said giving her thankful look.

"Alright Michelle." Peter said to her, she raised an eyebrow at him and then at Carla.

"Fine thanks Peter." She said quietly, she still wasn't his biggest fan but she knew that Carla had seemed to have moved on and that Peter was obviously having a rough week. "I know you must ave heard this a million times but I'm sorry about…"

"Deirdre… I know... thanks." Peter said sadly, "We're sorting out all the funeral plans tomorrow." He said is so quietly he wasn't sure if Carla or Michelle had heard him or not, they had done they just didn't know what to say.

"Peter… If you lot need anything… I'm only over the road." Carla said, she couldn't imagine having to plan any ones funeral let alone one for some one she loved dearly, the way Ken loved Deirdre.

"I'd say thank you but I know how you feel about me saying thank you." Peter said giving Carla a soft smile and referring to the conversation they'd had yesterday.

"You learn fast." Carla smiled and she stopped leaning against the wall. "See ya…"

"Bye." Peter said after her as she and Michelle began walking away from him.

"He is so watching you walk away." Michelle said. Carla just tried not to smile and carried on walking.

"Shhh Chelle." She said, as they got further away from him.

* * *

Carla said she wanted to get as far away from the street as possible, so in the end her and Michelle got a cab into town and were sat in a wine bar within the hour.

"So go on then… Why am I ere… I though you were at Nick's baby shower tonight." Michelle asked Carla once they were armed with a glass of wine each and had the bottle next to them ready for more.

"Yeah well I were only the daft idiot decided he'd ask me to move in with him." Carla said,

"What?" Michelle exclaimed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Carla nodded.

"Well… What did you say?" Michelle asked,

"What d'ya think I said Chelle? Obviously I said no." said Carla. "I mean it's way too fast."

"Is it?" Michelle said watching Carla. They'd been best friends for way too long for Carla not to know that look Michelle was giving her.

"Don't even go there…" Carla said to her, "Me saying no to Nick has absolutely nothing to do with Peter."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked "I mean you've spent every single day with him since he's been back."

"No I aven't…" Carla scoffed but Michelle wasn't leaving it at that.

"You wanna bet? The first night he were ere what did you do? you went out back with him and then to the hospital…"

"Well I had to go n see Deirdre didn't I?" Carla said defensively,

"Right and the second day you spent most of it with him at his Dad's…" Michelle continued, "Then where were you yesterday? At the café with him in the morning and then at his Dad's in the evening."

"Yeah well I was helping him out with Simon…" Carla began again but she could totally see where Michelle was coming from.

"And what's tomorrow's excuse gonna be?" Michelle said with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't be like that Chelle, it's hard enough with Nick on me case all the time." Carla said miserably.

"How was the baby shower then?" Michelle asked changing the subject slightly and knowing that it must have been difficult for her best friend to be in such a situation.

"Awful." Carla said bluntly, "I mean I had a few laughs with David and then when Nick and Erica finally arrived I barley got a look in… in fact the only time Nick really started paying me attention was when he saw me with Peter."

"And what was Peter doing there?" Michelle asked almost laughing because of course Peter was involved in this.

"He came to the bistro with his family for dinner, he came and spoke to me whilst I was being left out of the Platt family photo." Carla said,

"They took a family photo?" Michelle said almost recoiling at the idea of it,

"Oh yeah, Nick had his arm around Erica n everything." Carla said nodding, "Not that would ave wanted to be in it anyway." She lied

"So was Peter there when Nick asked you to move in with him?" Michelle asked,

"Yep… I don't know Chelle... I'm starting to think Nick did it for Peter's benefit rather than mine if I'm honest." Said Carla.

"Yeah he probably did… I mean it's got to be hard for him, I almost feel sorry for the bloke." Michelle said.

"Seriously?" Carla scoffed, "Why?"

"Sorry Carla, I'm just calling it the way I see it… it's obvious you and Peter still have a connection and if you carry on this way I don't think you're gonna be able to fight it for much longer." Michelle said delicately.

"Well what d'ya suggest I do Chelle? Not see the man? He were a huge part of my life, it were easy when he weren't around I could pretend like I didn't care about him but now he's back… I can't just cut him out of my life.." Carla sighed, Michelle watched her as she downed the rest of her wine and began pouring her self another glass.

"I'm not expecting you to Carla… but maybe you should think about your future with Nick… I mean it's not fair on him." Michelle said,

"Yeah well it's not fair on me either…" Carla said, "I don't know what to do Michelle, part of me just wants to end it with Nick and be done with it and the other… the other thinks I should try and fight for my relationship, I mean Peter keeps saying if he hadn't of come back then me and Nick would be fine and as much as I hate to admit it, he's right… me and Nick probably would be absolutely fine right now." Carla sniffed and couldn't stop a tear from falling down her cheek. Michelle watched Carla sympathetically as she reached over and took her hand.

"Carla…"

"I honestly don't know what to do Chelle… I mean I really tried to just think about Nick today and it backfired on me big time… All I seem to be doing is thinking about Peter flamin Barlow." Carla said, wiping her cheek. "Nick is such a good guy… he doesn't deserve this."

"Carla Nick may be the good guy but is _the_ guy?" Michelle said,

"I should be grateful to have Nick, I really should. I'm lucky to ave found someone after Peter… Nick should be the one." Carla sniffed again,

"But he's not… is he?" Michelle said moving closer to her best friend so she could put an arm around her. Carla shook her head slightly and then said,

"No."

"Then you ave to tell him."

"Tell him what? That I can't stop thinking about Peter… that cheating excuse of a man." Carla said disappointedly, "That stupid, beautiful man." She said shaking her head at her own foolishness. "Michelle…. if I tell Nick... Then what's gonna happen to me?" Carla cried.

"What do you mean babe?" Michelle asked.

"I don't want to be alone Chelle…"

"Carla you are not going to be alone… you've got me and Peter." Michelle said

"I can't take him back Michelle… I'm not strong enough…" said Carla shaking her head, "Besides I don't even think he's sticking around… I mean he only came back for a visit."

"I never expected you to take him back and I honestly don't think he expects you to either but no matter what happens with Peter… you have to tell Nick how you feel." Said Michelle.

Carla knew that Michelle was right. She knew that what ever happened with Peter, Nick deserved to know how she felt. They stayed at the wine bar until after midnight and got a cab back to Coronation Street, Michelle went home and so did Carla, but her mind was now on something else, something that she hadn't even noticed until she heard something that Michelle had said on the way home and it was something that once in her flat, caused Carla to open that second bottle of wine and decide that she was going to worry about it in the morning.

* * *

It had been a very long day for the Barlow's, they'd had a meeting with a priest, with funeral directors and emotions had clearly been running high. Ken and Tracy had stayed out to get some lunch but Peter had decided to come home. He wanted to see Simon and spend some time with him as since he'd been back he hadn't seen him too much but on his way towards his Dad's, he saw Carla walking up the street.

Her pace was fast and she seemed like she was in a rush to get somewhere.

"Carla!" He called after her but it only seemed to make her speed up. "Carla!"

"Not now Peter." Carla said, not even turning to look at him.

"Carla what's wrong?" Peter asked putting his hand on her shoulder,

"Peter! I said not now!" She cried, turning around and dropping something on the floor in the process.

They both looked down and onto the floor at what she had dropped.

It was a pregnancy test.


	20. Maia Barlow

_**This would have been updated yesterday if I could have logged in, that is.**_

_** Don't forget to review :)**_

* * *

Carla bent down and picked up the pregnancy test quickly. The last thing she had wanted was for Peter to see it but now he had, there was no going back. Now he had seen it she knew that he wouldn't be able to look at her in the same way again.

Not until she found out anyway, not until they both knew if she was carrying Nick's baby.

"What's that?" Peter said, although he obviously knew what it was. Everything that surrounded him almost blurred into one as he stood on the street with Carla. All he could see was what she was carrying and the wretched look on her face.

"What does it look like Peter?" Carla sighed then she turned around and began walking again. She didn't want to go home and be alone but she knew she just had to get away from Peter.

Unfortunately for Carla, Peter wasn't about to let this situation lie. He walked behind her and said,

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Carla snapped as she walked faster. Peter had to run so he could catch up with her and as he stopped right in front of her, Carla shook her head at him. "Peter… Go home… leave me alone… please."

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Peter asked, his eyes were already tear filled as he stood still in front of Carla.

It was bad enough her being with Nick but if Nick had managed to get her pregnant… there would be no going back.

Not this time.

"Honestly Peter what is with the stupid questions today? Of course I think I'm pregnant… I mean why else would I buy this stupid thing? For fun?" Carla said, pushing past him. She was almost home but as he followed her towards her building, she knew that she wouldn't be getting rid of him that easy.

She stopped outside her building, her eyes full of tears, her face pale. Peter could tell that she was scared, frightened of what the future might bring and there was no way that he was going to leave her alone.

"Carla…" he began but he didn't actually have a clue what to say.

"Seriously Peter… just go home. This has nothing to do with you." Carla said miserably, she got out her keys and began opening her door when she heard Peter say,

"You shouldn't ave to be alone at a time like this… you should probably tell Nick, he should be there."

"Well you weren't there the last time so I think I'll manage." Carla said bitterly although she knew that it wasn't Peter's fault that he wasn't there when she took that last pregnancy test.

"Yeah well you can't blame me for that Carla… you chose to do it without me and ere you are… choosing to do it without Nick." Peter said shaking his head at her.

"That's right Peter, _I'm_ choosing... this is my choice… not yours, not Nicks, mine! So keep your nose out and leave me the hell alone." Carla said, slamming the door behind her.

Peter didn't know what to do. He felt like kicking that door down and following her upstairs to his flat but since he didn't know which number she lived at, he began hopelessly walking away from her building.

He felt totally useless and as he walked past the pub he thought about going in there and telling Michelle about what had just happened.

He knew that Carla wouldn't appreciate him doing that though, he knew it would make her even angrier with and he desperately didn't want that. Then he remembered that Michelle and Steve had taken Amy out and that Michelle wouldn't be in there anyway. So he just went into his Dad's house instead.

The house was totally empty and as he sat alone he just couldn't get the image of Carla pushing Nick's baby around the street, out of his head.

It was an image that Peter couldn't bare.

She was supposed to have had his child, not Nick's. The entire situation was so messed up, so wrong and Peter knew that he was completely to blame for it all.

Sitting on his own and imagining the idea of Carla giving birth to a baby that wasn't his was pushing Peter past breaking point and when there was a sudden knock on the door, Peter got up and rushed over to it.

He opened it praying that Carla was stood there with some answers but of course it wasn't her. Peter cursed himself for being so stupid because, why would it have been her?

It was Simon.

"Hi Dad." He said brightly. "Are you ready to go?"

Peter wasn't ready. He was nowhere near ready for an afternoon down the park with Simon but what else could he do but nod. It wasn't fair on Simon to do anything otherwise and as they spent the next few hours, shopping, playing football and chatting, there was a part of Peter's brain that was totally and completely focused on Carla.

It was when Simon and Peter were sat having dinner in a restaurant near to the park that Simon finally asked,

"What's wrong Dad?" He'd been watching his Dad all day and he could tell that there was something not quite right. "Is it... Carla?" Simon asked.

"What makes you say that?" Peter said, hating that his feelings were so obvious that even a twelve year old could figure them out.

"Well… it's always Carla." Simon said delicately. "It seems like your always thinking about her these days."

"How bad is that?" Peter sighed, "I mean ere I am on an afternoon out with me kid and It's completely flipping obvious that my mind is somewhere else?"

"It's not bad Dad…" Simon said guiltily, wishing he hadn't brought up the subject now.

"Well it's not good either Si… especially after the week we've all had, I should be thinking about Deirdre, your Granddad or you… not Carla." Peter said in a very self-loathing manner. "I reckon I need to sort out my priorities."

"Dad… it's not wrong for you to think about Carla… you love her, she's a big part of your life." Simon said watching his Dad worriedly. Peter just brushed the conversation off but Simon continued watching him throughout their meal and even though Peter was trying desperately hard to remain positive, Simon knew his Dad was slowly but surely losing it. He was scared that everything that had gone on in his Dad's life for the past week was beginning to take it's toll and he was also scared that if things continued, his Dad might be tempted to drink again.

Simon decided he had to do something.

* * *

Peter dropped Simon to Leanne's at almost six pm. He had thought about going to Carla's building and maybe texting Michelle to ask what number she lived at but then he went against that decision.

He couldn't really force his way in could he? He couldn't press her buzzer again and again until she let him in.

Feeling defeated and even more useless than before, Peter went home. He went home and found his Dad and Tracy cuddled up on the sofa together watching an old film.

"Alright Peter?" Ken asked because upon looking at his son, he could immediately tell that something wasn't right.

Peter looked at his Dad and his sister, he looked at how comfortable they were on that sofa and how they deserved this peaceful evening that they were sharing. He also thought about what his Dad had told him last night about Carla. About how he thought Peter needed to not get involved with her relationship with Nick so much.

Peter knew that once again the only appropriate thing for him to do was to nod and say,

"I'm fine Dad." He sat down at the table and even though his mind was in overdrive, still wondering if Carla had taken the test or not, he knew he just had to sit and wait it out. Carla wasn't supposed to be his concern anymore.

Peter sat at that dining room table in his own little world and let his family go about their business around him. Ken and Tracy's movie finished then Amy came home from being out with Michelle and Steve. She told Ken and Tracy about her day and showed them some of the things that she had been bought, other stuff went on but Peter didn't notice. He let everything wash over him as he tried his absolute hardest not to completely lose control on the situation.

Hours must have passed by before Peter realised that he was alone again. He had heard his Dad mumble something about going to the pub for a drink with Tracy and he knew that they had taken Amy with them.

Peter wished they hadn't left him alone with his thoughts. He wished they had made him go along to The Rovers with them because as he sat there in the deafening silence of the house, his mind was taking him to dark and dangerous places.

There was no way on this earth that he could stick around and watch a pregnant Carla live her day-to-day life.

He couldn't watch her slowly but surely get bigger. He couldn't see her body change and make way for the life that she was growing inside her, not when once upon a time he was responsible for a life that she had once carried.

A life that was so tragically lost because of him.

As Peter felt a tear run down his cheek, he felt as if the four walls around him were beginning to close in. He got up off his chair and walked over to the bar, which held a very dangerous and temporary answer to all of live's problems.

As he lingered about in front of the bar there was a sudden knock at the door. The knock was almost like a beacon, stopping him from making a really huge mistake.

He assumed it would be Ken or Tracy but as he got closer to the doors he realised that they both had keys and that they wouldn't be ringing their own doorbell. Peter practically threw the door open and there she was.

A tearful Carla was dressed a khaki green T-Shirt with black jeans. Her eyes were red and her hair was still curly from last night.

"I got a text from Simon." She said quietly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Peter nodded and he stepped aside so he could let her in. Carla made her way down the hallway and went and sat straight down on a chair at the table. She'd been to the Barlow's so many times this week that the place actually felt like home.

Peter went to join her at the table and even though he couldn't wait a second longer to find out if she was pregnant he didn't ask her, instead he said,

"So... what did this text say? I mean I didn't even know Si had your number…" Carla sighed and shook her head at Peter in a way that made him feel even more hopeless than before.

"Si said that you two went out earlier and that you were really down…" Carla began, "He said he were worried about you and that he wanted me to come and see you… he said he thought it might help."

"That kid…" Peter said, half laughing and half wanting to cry. "I already explained to him that it's just been a rough week that's all."

"Yeah well he's worried about ya Peter." Carla said, "What I wanna know is why he thought I'd be the one who could help you?"

"I dunno do I?" Peter said although he wasn't quite looking Carla in the eye.

"You sure about that?" Carla asked with her head on one side, "You weren't talking about me when you two were out earlier then?"

"No." Peter lied.

"Why don't I believe you?" Carla asked, her tone wasn't supposed to be an angry one, she was just wondering if Peter had told Simon about the pregnancy test thats all. Peter took Carla's incessant questions as her being annoyed and said,

"Okay fine, we were talking about you, in fact we were talking about the fact that I am still besotted with you and how instead of thinking about my family right now all I seem to be doing is thinking about you."

"Look Peter… I was just curious if you told Si about earlier that's all…" Carla said, Peter's words had moved her but she tried her very best to keep herself composed, even though the tears were getting harder and harder to ignore as the minutes went by.

"I didn't tell him." Peter said.

"Good… because I haven't told anyone… not even Nick." Carla said staring down at her hands.

Peter couldn't leave it any longer. He just had to ask,

"So… what's the verdict then?"

Carla blinked as a tear fell down her cheek and landed on her T-shirt.

"I dunno." She said shrugging.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Peter asked causing Carla to sigh heavily.

"Because I aven't taken the flaming test yet that's why!" she snapped. Peter didn't say anything at first, he just sat with Carla in silence for a moment. When he looked at her it was like her eyes were completely glazed over, she was almost looking right through him, deep in thought.

"Carla…" Peter said. Ending the silence between them.

"I just couldn't do it." She said, "I tried… I really did but I…" Carla shook her head, still in disbelief that any of this was happening.

"When did you… y'know start thinking that you might be…" Peter said but he stopped talking because he couldn't bear to say the word pregnant.

"Last night… I was sat with Chelle and she mentioned the fact that she was expecting her period and it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't had mine... I'm two weeks late and that never happens to me. The only time it ever did was with…" Carla wiped her eyes and shook her head again.

"So where's the pregnancy test now then?" Peter asked Carla. She blinked hard and took a deep breath as she went into her bag and pulled it out.

"I was gonna ask Michelle to do it with me… but when I got to the pub she wasn't in so I decided to do it on me own and that's when I saw you." Carla said. "I'm… not really sure what I'm doing now though."

"I think you should just take it now." Peter said.

"Oh you do, do you?" Carla said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes I do… Come on Carla, we both know that dragging it out isn't going to change the outcome." Peter said, "And as selfish as this sounds the not knowing is seriously driving me insane so god knows what it's doing to you."

"Yeah well… you know what they say… ignorance is bliss." Carla said, although she had already convinced herself that she probably was pregnant and that her life as she knew it, was about to change.

"This isn't ignorance Carla… this is you, trying to avoid something that you already know is a possibility…" Peter sighed rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I honestly think you should just take the test now and get it over n done with."

"And I honestly think you should just mind your own business." Carla said lazily, as if she couldn't even be bothered to argue with Peter about it anymore.

"You bringing that thing into my house kinda makes it my business." Peter said leaning back on his chair slightly.

"This isn't your house." Carla scoffed but even she could see that her remarks had started to get a little petty.

"Do you remember the other day when I came in ere, with that bottle of JD and you said that I was trying to push you away?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…?" Carla nodded slowly.

"Well it seems like that's what you're doing to me right now… and it's not going to work." Peter said, normally he'd be acting all smug and glad that he had one up on Carla but given the situation there was nothing for him to be pleased about.

Carla looked down at the pregnancy test that was on the table and bit her lip. She wished that Michelle had of been in earlier. That way she could have sat with her and waited for her to have taken the test. She didn't want to do it on her own but she also didn't want to do it in front of Peter.

Not after everything they had been through, not after the loss of their own precious baby.

Carla thought about the last time she had taken a pregnancy test, she thought about how Michelle had been there and supported her through it. She didn't think she would have got through it without her and she was sure that she wouldn't get through it this time either.

"Carla…" Peter said, "Michelle's back now… Amy said they'd gone shopping but I know that she's only next door."

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Carla said a little taken aback because she thought Peter wanted her to go home.

"Of course not." Peter said softly, although if he was honest with himself this was not a situation that he wanted to be part of. He wanted to be there for Carla of course but he wasn't sure he could cope with being part of such a defining moment in her life, especially since what ever happened in this moment, could change their lives forever. "I just thought you'd want her ere that's all."

Carla thought for a moment and then shook her head. As much as she didn't want Peter to have to endure her taking the test, especially since he'd not had the best of weeks, Carla really felt like she needed him. She needed him there and couldn't bear to get up to go and see her best friend instead.

"Peter…" She began and then she shook her head, "Y'know what? You've already been through a lot this week... maybe I should just go." Carla said, getting up and changing her mind about having Peter with her whilst she found out the fate of her future.

"No!" Peter cried, getting up with her as well. "Don't go Carla… please." He begged.

"Peter I can't do this to you, it's not fair." Carla said shaking her head again.

"Of course it's fair… Carla, I ave put so much on you this week. Let me return the favour... I mean we said we were friends didn't we? Let me help you through this... as a friend." Peter said and when Carla looked down he was holding on to one of her hands. She took a deep breath and nodded at Peter as they both sat back down again.

"I'll take it in a little while… just not this very second."

"Okay but as I said, dragging this out won't change a thing." Peter said.

"Yeah yeah I know… besides… I don't need to go right now?" Carla said shrugging as if the whole situation was rather casual, as if trying to make light of it would help.

"Is that so?" Peter said, he got up and went into the kitchen. When he returned he came back with a pint glass full of tap water. Carla glared at it and then looked up at Peter, "Down it." Peter said smiling smugly, as if he'd just thought of the best idea in the world.

Carla rolled her eyes and picked up the glass of water, she sipped away it and when she was finished, Peter went back into the kitchen and refilled it. When he came back and put it in front of Carla she frowned at him and said,

"Alright Peter, give me a flamin chance to let that last one go down properly."

Peter chuckled and let Carla have a break from the water. He watched her as she looked around the living room and tried her best to avoid his gaze.

"Where is everyone?" She eventually asked.

"Next door." Peter said,

"How come you didn't go with em?" Carla asked fiddling with the bracelets on her wrist.

"I'm not sure really… I sort of zoned out earlier." Peter said. Carla nodded at him understandingly and looked down at the pregnancy test, which was still on the table. "You ready to go yet?"

"No." Carla said simply.

"D'ya want another glass of water?"

"No."

There was a silence and as more time seemed to pass by Peter was sure that Carla must have needed the toilet by now. He watched her as she fiddled about with her bracelet and it was then that he realised she still wore the one he'd bought her on their second christmas together. He was amazed to see that she was still so fond of it and as she stared down at what she was doing, the silence between them was then ended. It was ended by the sound of Carla's phone from her bag. She pulled it out and saw Nick's name on the screen. She sighed, put her phone back into her bag and closed it.

"How come you aven't told him?" Peter asked her, She shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know." She said, "I mean I guess I'd rather know first, so I can make a decision for myself and not for Nick... I need to know how I feel about this before anyone else..."

"Is that why didn't you tell me then?" Peter said and Carla had guessed that he was talking about the first time she had got pregnant.

"I was scared Peter… I still am." Carla said and as her bottom lip started to wobble, she quickly took a deep breath.

"You don't need to be scared Carla… I'm ere." Peter said sincerely. Carla gave him a sad yet appreciative smile and said,

"Thanks Peter."

"And anyway… Nick seems to have been really supportive with this Erica woman. As mad as this situation is I'm sure he'd do the same for you." Peter said, he didn't know much about Erica and Nick but it really did seem like Nick was on his way to being the perfect father.

"Oh god... how ridiculous is it gonna be if Nick flamin Tisley has managed to knock up two women at the same time?" Carla said cringing and imagining her and Erica both waddling around the street with Nick in between em.

"Well we won't know until you take that test." Peter said raising an eyebrow at Carla and imagining the very same thing that she was.

"How did the funeral arrangements go this morning then?" Carla asked, delicately but so that she could rapidly change the subject.

Peter knew what she was doing but allowed the conversation to chance pace because he didn't want to push Carla into anything. He understood that this needed to go at her pace.

"Terrible… me Dad and Tracy couldn't agree on anything." Peter said sighing, "Anyways it took forever but it all seems to ave been sorted now… It's on Wednesday."

"Wow…" Carla said sadly, "that's soon."

"It sure is…"

* * *

After a few more pints of water and after Peter thought that he was being a right genius by getting some _"encouraging"_ sounds up on You Tube, which included a tap running and some waves on a beach, Carla finally needed to use the toilet.

It felt like Carla was gone hours even though it was only a few minutes or so. She came back with it wrapped in a tissue and put it on the table. Peter watched as she sat down on the armchair, it seemed as if she was trying to sit as far away from the pregnancy test as possible.

"How long does it take?" Peter asked,

"It doesn't… it's one of those ones that tells you straight away." Carla said.

"Well… what does it say?" Peter said,

"I haven't looked yet." Carla cried shaking her head. "I can't do it Peter… I don't want to know… not yet."

"Okay…" Peter nodded although the suspense was killing him and it was almost as if Carla could tell what he was thinking because she said,

"You look..." Peter shook his head at her and said,

"I can't…"

There was a small silence, one where neither of them spoke or dared to look at the white stick that was on the table.

"Peter…" said Carla quietly.

"Yes…" he said.

"Do you ever wonder…? I mean d'ya ever think about…" She sniffed and let her tears finally spill down her cheeks. "Our little girl."

Peter swallowed as Carla sat in front of him in tears, it wasn't long before he found himself crying along with her. He wasn't used talking about their baby not with anyone. He'd always tried his very best to avoid the subject but now he was starting to see that maybe they should talk about it.

Maybe it would do them the world of good.

"No…" Peter said, Carla frowned at him so he quickly made sure he continued so that she didn't get the wrong end of the stick. "I didn't let myself think about her because when ever I did… I got this urge… this urge to drink and never stop… I came so close once… I came so close to drinking again and the only thing that stopped me was thinking of Simon. Now I'm back ere though… now that I'm around you… things have changed… especially today."

"Peter… if you don't want to talk about her..." Carla began but was interrupted by a distraught Peter.

"I do… Carla I do… I think we should. We never really got a chance to before." Peter said. There was a small silence, one where the only noises that could be heard were the sounds of Carla and Peter's breathing.

"I named her y'know?" Carla said wiping her eyes, "I didn't tell anyone but I already had her name in me head from the moment I knew I were pregnant…" Peter sniffed and got up off his chair, he bent down in front of Carla and took hold of her hand. He was waiting for her to tell him the name she'd given for their unborn baby girl but again, he didn't push her, he gave her time. "Maia…" Carla eventually whispered, "Maia Barlow."

"Maia Barlow." Peter breathed, tears spilling down his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down but he simply couldn't. Carla nodded at him in tears and took another deep breath. "I'm so sorry Carla…."

"Yeah me too." Carla said almost chocking on her tears but Peter shook his head.

"No… it's all my fault… It's my fault that she's not ere right now and I am so so sorry." Peter cried, down on his knees and utterly heart broken.

"Peter…" Carla said, shaking her head this time.

"If I hadn't of caused you so much stress… If I had of been a better husband then... then maybe she would have still been here." Peter cried.

"And maybe she wouldn't ave Peter…" Carla sobbed, "The doctor said it was just one of those things… don't blame yourself Peter… please don't blame yourself." Carla found that her arms went right around Peter who was still on his knees below her and that she pulled him close so that his head was rested against her chest.

For a while they both sat and cried in each other's arms. They were both inconsolable and they needed this moment to grieve together.

They needed this moment to grieve for Maia Barlow.


	21. It's Time

_**Thank you for all your reviews, they really do make my day! This chapter's slightly shorter but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**_

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by when Carla and Peter had stopped crying hysterically and only had a few sobs or so left in them.

Their eyes were red, their throats were sore and their hands were still entwined.

They had never really had the chance to grieve about the miscarriage together, to talk about the loss of their precious little girl, not until now.

The last time they had spoken about the baby, they were both highly intoxicated and had ended up kissing. Carla had lunged herself towards Peter in a drunken state of rage and yet when her lips touched his, just for a second it became a soft and gentle moment.

Very quickly her senses came back to life, very quickly she was reminded of what Peter had done and she soon pushed him away. She hit him as well and with each slap came a different frustration. Rob suddenly interrupted the situation, He eventually chucked Peter out of her flat upon hearing that they kissed and Carla would often sit and wonder what might have happened between her and Peter if they hadn't been interrupted, if he hadn't gone to prison and if he hadn't moved away to Portsmouth.

"Who d'ya think she would ave looked like?" Carla asked tearfully, her voice croaky and her eyes still swollen from all the crying she had just done.

"I'd like to think she would ave looked like you, beautiful, dark hair and light eyes… stunning in fact… like you." Peter said softly as Carla wiped away another tear that had fallen from one of her eyes.

"Really? I wanted her to have eyes like yours…" Carla sniffed, Peter gave her a sad smile and asked,

"Where did you get the name Maia from?"

"When I were a kid… about six I think, there was this girl at school called Lucy. Her parents were filthy rich and she had everything she could ave ever asked for." Carla began with sad sigh, "She could ave been mates with anyone… but for some insane reason she chose to be mates with me."

Peter smiled at Carla as she spoke about her past, she was normally such a guarded person, someone who had always kept her childhood memories to herself and she never usually told a soul about them… well expect Peter of course. During their relationship she had shared memory after memory with him and he always felt truly honoured whenever she decided to tell him another story about when she grew up.

"She were so lovely, we'd go around the playground together and tell each other secrets, she were actually me best mate before Chelle came along. It were my birthday n that particular year I'd practically got no presents. I told Lucy about it n the day after she came into school with a present for me… It were this cute little doll, it had dark hair like mine, green eyes like mine and she said that it was going to be my baby…" Carla stopped talking for a moment but was smiling reminiscently now, even though she still had tears pouring down her cheeks. Peter gently used his thumb to wipe away a tear that still lingered on her face. Carla had to take a quick breath due to Peter's tender touch and then continued with her story. "Lucy actually had a doll the same as mine and she called hers Marie so I suddenly came up with the name Maia… anyways we both vowed that when we grew up we would call our daughters by those names. I'd actually forgotten about it until the day I'd taken that pregnancy test. I dunno the name Maia… it just felt right… It's stupid I know."

"No…" Peter said, shaking his head at Carla. "That's a really sweet story."

"I've never told anyone it before… not even Chelle." Carla said with a slight shiver. She hadn't spoken about her childhood for the longest time, not even with Nick and to sit there and share such personal moments of her life with Peter again felt some-what nostalgic and also refreshing. "Did you ave any names in mind?" she asked watching Peter.

"No… No I didn't… even If I had though… it wouldn't have mattered because Maia…" He swallowed back tears and tried his very best to continue speaking. "Maia is… perfect."

"Peter…" Carla said closing her eyes for a second, she knew that he was trying his absolute hardest to remain strong and she also wanted to keep it together as much as she could. "We would ave been good parents… I know that before... I told you that we wouldn't ave been but… we would ave… I know it."

"We would ave." Peter said with a nod, "We would have been great ones… especially you Carla."

"You really think so?" Carla asked with an eyebrow raised. Until Peter had come along, she'd never actually wanted kids or even had much experience with them until Simon and judging by the way he had reacted to her when she had first got with Peter, she thought being a mother was definitely not in her nature.

"Carla... you may not believe it but you would ave been an amazing Mother." Peter insisted and then he moved closer to her and looked straight into her eyes. "You know what? You still can be one."

"No…" Carla sniffed but Peter interrupted her.

"Yes you can… Carla. Now I hate to tell you what to do but you really need to look at that pregnancy test."

"No… not yet." Carla said. She wanted to stay sitting with Peter and not know whether she was pregnant or not. It was easier that way, that way her future was not dependant on the words that were sitting on a little white stick."

"Yes Carla… It's time." Peter nodded.

"I can't Peter… I just can't do it."

"Carla you _can_ do this…" Peter said but Carla interrupted him this time.

"I'm a flamin mess Peter… I can't be pregnant." Peter, who was still on his knees moved even closer to Carla, as close as the chair she was sitting on would let him, so close that he now had his forehead gently pressed up against hers and he gently leant forward and took hold of one of her hands again.

"Carla this could be the making of you… you might ave another chance to be a mother."

"But that's just it Peter... I don't want to be a mother." Carla cried with tears pouring down her cheeks, "I don't want to be a mother if you're not the father."

History seemed to repeat itself as their lips then met for a tender kiss.

It was a kiss that didn't last long, in fact it lasted two seconds or maybe even less than that but it was a kiss that didn't need to last long.

It wasn't a moment of lust or even a moment of love, it was a moment of grief, loss and longing.

They both pulled away from each other with a slightly guilty look about what they had just done and then Carla shook her head again,

"I'm serious Peter… you're the only man I've ever wanted kids with and you're still the only man I want kids with… I can't have Nick's baby I just can't." Carla cried. She got up off the chair that she was sitting on, her breathing was erratic and she was shaking her head violently. Peter watched her for a second and then stood up straight as she was starting to look slightly unhinged.

"Carla!" Peter shouted taking her by the shoulders, "Darlin you need to calm down." He said putting his arms around her as she started crying again. "Shhhhhh." Peter said as Carla sobbed into his arms. He took a hand and began stroking the back of her head sympathetically, it took a few moments for Carla to calm back down again but she did it as Peter's arms were always such a tranquil place for her to rest.

"Honestly… look at the state of me. I am nowhere near ready to be a mother Peter." She said into his chest.

"Carla Connor you listen to me and you listen good okay?" Peter said, Carla pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him. "You are going to be an amazing mother one day. I promise you. It's understandable that you are scared about this but there is no point in worrying about it until we know for sure… so you're going to wipe those gorgeous eyes of yours and then you're going to find out if you're pregnant or not."

"Peter…"

"No. We are going to do this Carla… we'll do it together. We are going to look at that stupid little stick do you understand?" Peter said shaking his head and not wanting to give Carla the chance to think of any more stalling tactics.

"But… what if I'm pregnant?" Carla asked still unable to think of a future with her and Nick's baby in it.

"Then... we'll freak out together okay?" Peter said, kissing Carla on the forehead before turning her around and leading her over to the table.

Carla was defeated. She knew that she had to do this sooner or later, she knew that whether she did it now or tomorrow that the outcome would always be the same. So she took one last deep breath and with Peter's hands still placed on each shoulder, she slowly picked up the pregnancy test. She looked down at it, her hands trembling and her heart pounding whilst Peter closed his eyes.

Neither one of them was prepared for what was coming next.

Carla actually felt as if her heart might have stopped for a second as she read what the test said. She blinked just in case her vision was compromised from all the crying and She also made sure that she looked at the test a few more times before breathing properly again and saying,

"I'm not pregnant."


	22. Decisions

**_Once again, apologies for the late update._**

* * *

"I'm… not pregnant." Carla said, stunned.

"What?" Peter said also stunned, letting go of her shoulders as she turned around to face him.

"Look." Carla said, showing Peter the pregnancy test. "See."

"B…but you said you were late?" Peter said confused,

"Yeah I am… maybe it's just stress or… I don't know? Maybe I'll get another one or go to the doctors on Monday." Carla said her throat still dry and her body still trembling.

There was a moment of silence as she processed the news that her life wasn't about to be changed forever. She thought about how sure she was that she was pregnant and just how many insane thoughts had been going through her mind all but a few minutes ago.

"You okay?" Peter asked, watching Carla who was still stood with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Yeah… yeah I think so." She said although a tear ran down her cheek and as she put the pregnancy test back down on the table, Peter could see that Carla was far from okay and asked,

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Carla said, her voice breaking as she tried to shrug casually. "I'm not pregnant… it's…a good thing."

"Is it?" said Peter moving closer to her again. He'd normally be over the moon that Carla wasn't pregnant with Nick's child but he could tell that she was slightly gutted about the result, not because she wanted Nick's baby but a baby in general would have probably made her really happy, happier than he could ever make her thats for sure.

"Yeah… I mean I dodged a real bullet just then." Carla nodded, although more tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Come ere." Peter said, putting his arms around her and holding her close.

"God… what is wrong with me?" Carla said burying her head into Peter's chest and putting her arms around his waist. She found her self crying again as Peter tenderly stroked the back of her head.

"Nothing is wrong with you Carla, you're just emotional that's all." Peter said quietly, as Carla held him tight.

His hugs had always had such a calming effect on her and this time was no exception. She soon stopped sobbing and took a deep breath in, so that Peter's wonderfully familiar scent filled her senses and comforted her.

After days of crying and endless drama she felt genuinely safe and sound in Peter's arms.

"I said I didn't want Nick's baby so why am I so upset about this?" Carla sniffed.

"Because I think… deep down, you imagined your self being a mother again." Peter said softly as Carla took in some more of him. "Your time will come Carla… I promise." She then pulled away from Peter slightly, just so she could look at him properly.

"I meant what I said though…"

"About what?" Peter asked quietly, although he had an idea of what she was talking about, it was only now that she was in his arms that he truly took in that she said she only wanted children with him.

_What did this mean? Did she want him back? Did she see a future with him? Did she seriously think that she could stay with Nick after this? _

These were all questions that were going through Peter's head as Carla looked deep into his eyes and sighed.

"You know what…" she replied hoarsely, and then there was the sudden sound of the front door opening.

Carla and Peter sprang apart as Ken and Tracy walked down the hallway. Ken was slightly surprised to see Carla stood in his living room. He noticed that her eyes were red and as he walked into the room he saw that Peter's were also sore.

It was highly obvious that they had both been crying but Ken didn't know why as Carla had quickly shoved the negative pregnancy test in her handbag.

"Hi Ken." She said, trying her best to act as if she had just popped round for a friendly visit.

"Carla…" Ken said as Tracy sat down on the sofa. "Is everything alright?" He asked looking between her and his son.

"Yes of course… Peter was just telling me about Wednesday that's all." Carla said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh… well I sincerely hope you can make it." Ken said.

"Of course." Carla said with a nod. "I'll be there." She looked awkwardly at Peter and then back at Ken. "I think I'm gonna… go." She said picking up her bag. "Bye Ken, Tracy."

There were still so many things that she and Peter needed to talk about but they couldn't exactly talk about them now, not in front of Ken or Tracy, who both waved Carla out with their eyebrows raised.

"I'll walk you out." Peter said not quite looking his Dad or Tracy in the eye because he knew just what they were thinking. His Dad had told him not to get involved with Nick and Carla numerous times and yet here he was more involved in their relationship than ever. Then again it wasn't his fault that she had come round and poured her heart out to him.

As Carla got to Ken's front door, she turned back around and looked at Peter.

"Thank you." She said giving him a sad smile "Y'know for everything… for not letting me freak out over the whole pregnancy thing and for our little chat about… Maia."

"Don't be silly… If you don't do Thank yous than neither do I." Peter grinned, "But you are more than welcome, after everything you've done for my lot it was the least I could do."

"It's nice…" Carla said, "That after everything me n you can help each other out like this... It really means a lot to me Peter." She then went and put her arms around him again.

They both breathed in peacefully and closed their sore and tired eyes.

For a few moments he and Carla just held each other close. They didn't talk about anything, think about anything, they just were... and for those few moments nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

They would have probably stayed hugging in the hallway of Number one, if Carla's phone didn't start ringing from her bag, snapping them both out of a most perfect embrace.

Carla sighed as she pulled out her phone, expecting it to be Nick's name she saw on screen. It was actually Michelle's instead.

"Hiya Chelle." Carla said answering her phone and trying to ignore the fact that Peter was still watching her affectionately. His gaze still made her feel all funny inside and as she heard Michelle ask if she could come over to hers, she felt her cheeks go hot. "Yeah sure… I'm... next door actually." Carla said, although she regretted admitting to Michelle where she was because she suddenly remembered their conversation last night about how she and Peter had spent every day together and she just knew that Michelle would have some sarcastic comment on the matter. "Alright see ya in a sec." Carla said, before hanging up the phone. "I better go." She said with a nod. "Bye Peter."

"Bye love." Peter said with a small smile, after the afternoon's topic of conversation he was still feeling sad but he was also immensely glad that he and Carla had got the chance to mourn the loss of their baby girl.

Today had really changed things between them. Peter knew he had a long way to go but Carla's words had given him hope, hope that some where along the way, some day they could maybe try again.

"So that's another day spent with Peter Barlow then?" Michelle said with a smirk as the door to number one closed behind Carla.

"Don't." Carla said with a sigh as Michelle linked her arm.

"So whilst me, Steve and Amy were out shopping what ave you two been doing with your afternoon then?" Michelle asked, casually. She of course had no idea what Carla was up to with Peter next door and as they walked up the street Carla swallowed hard before saying,

"Long story short, I bought a pregnancy test, which I somehow took with Peter practically by my side n then I told him that he's the only man I want to ave kids with."

"What!" Michelle cried, stopping in her tracks and looking at her best friend. Carla nodded as they crossed the road and got closer to her building. "So… are you...?" Michelle said shaking her head in anticipation because Carla hadn't actually made it clear by the way she was acting.

"No… no I'm not." Carla said, although she was still not completely sure if she was relieved or not.

"And… is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Michelle asked as Carla got her keys out of her bag and let them into her building. "Carla..."

Carla didn't answer her as they walked up the stairs and then into her flat. Michelle knew that Carla and Peter must have had an emotional afternoon, one that couldn't be defined by a simple conversation so she went straight towards Carla's kitchen and put the kettle on as Carla threw herself down onto her sat fiddling with one of her silver bracelets until Michelle came back and sat down with two cups of coffee. She placed them onto Carla's coffee table and said,

"Go on then... tell me everything n start from the beginning."

So Carla told Michelle everything. About the fact that she had missed a period, about Peter making her take the test and all about the conversation that they had about baby Maia.

Michelle listened carefully and tearfully and Carla explained and then put her arms around her when she started crying again. She held Carla in her arms as she cried and shook her head at the recent drama that her best friend had been through over the past week.

"Carla… can I ask ya something?" Michelle said after a while longer and after Carla's sobs had turned into a little whimper that she let out every so often.

"Yeah…" Carla sniffed.

"What are you still doing with Nick?" she asked, Carla looked at Michelle with an exasperated expression at first and then closed her eyes.

"I dunno." She eventually said, "Chelle I really don't know."

Carla thought about what she was doing this time last week. Her and Michelle had just got back from their mini break in Greece and she was at Nick's flat getting "reacquainted" with him. She told Nick how much fun they'd both had which then had the two of them thinking about planning an exotic holiday for next summer, somewhere with a beach for Carla and expensive restaurants for Nick.

They hadn't agreed on where they were going yet but they were going to spend this weekend down the travel agents and online trying to find their perfect destination.

Obviously their little trip down to Thomas Cook hadn't gone ahead.

It was weird for Carla to think about how stupidly happy she had been only a week ago, even with the whole Erica thing but after today Carla knew that she was never going to be able to watch Nick and Erica have this baby together.

"And… what about Peter?" then Michelle awkwardly asked.

"What about him?" Carla asked, rather foolishly in Michelle's eyes because anyone could see how much Peter had gotten right Carla's skin just by the look on her face when his name was mentioned.

"How do you feel about him Carla n be honest with me?" said Michelle. Carla shrugged at her best friend and then sat upright. "Carla, now is no time to be coy… you practically went n told the man that you wanted his babies." Michelle laughed, Carla sighed and chewed her bottom lip anxiously.

"Well as crazy as it sounds… it's true." Carla said, "He really is the only man I could ever see myself having children with but that doesn't mean that the pair of us can just pick up where we left of."

"True, but it also doesn't mean that you have to stay with Nick either, I mean last night you said you were going to speak to him about how you feel, are you still planning on doing that?" Michelle asked,

"Yes, I just don't know how to go about it that's all. I know he's been acting like a prat this week but... I still really care about him." Carla admitted, "Chelle I honestly loved him at one point."

"I know you did babe n maybe you still do love him but I think we both know that you are also hopelessly _in_ love with that ex husband of yours." Michelle said.

"He's still my husband." Carla said with a wistful sigh, then she shook her head in disgust, "Nick's really gonna hate me isn't he?" Michelle moved forward and put an arm around her friend again.

"He's not going to hate ya, I think he'll be relieved to hear that you've been honest with him about things, he might be upset but I don't think he'll take it out on you, he's a good guy after all."

"Yeah he is… it's just a shame me and good guys don't mix eh?" Carla said with a hefty sigh. Michelle nodded, pulled a depressed Carla close to her again and said,

"Y'know what I think you should do?"

"Become a nun and move to a convent?" Carla joked, Michelle let out an amused chuckle and then shook her head at her.

"I reckon you should take tomorrow to really think about things, on your own. No Peter, No Nick, no one else in your ear telling you what to do and say to your self that by Monday you will have made an informed decision about what your going to do." Michelle suggested.

This suggestion of Michelle's was definitely something that appealed to Carla. So she called Nick that night and said that she needed Sunday to really think about things and even though he really didn't like the sound of it, what else could he have done but let Carla have that space.

She also sent Peter a text message which said,

**_"So even thought me n you __don't do thank yous I still wanted to say thanks for last night. I'm going to have a me day tomorrow, on me own to really sort all my thoughts... but on Monday maybe me n you could meet for a drink or something? If you wanted? I dunno. Let me know yeah. x"_**

It was all but three minutes when Carla received a reply from Peter one which said,

**_"__A drink on Monday sounds great… I have some things that I really need to sort out as well so maybe I'll join ya on that me day… well not join ya join ya but you know what I mean. I'll call you Monday morning. x"_**

Carla chuckled at Peter's awkward yet sweet reply and wondered if she could really wait until Monday before speaking to him again.

* * *

Monday morning took ages to come.

Carla had spent most of Sunday weighing up all her decisions and trying to work out just what and who she really wanted in life. She had also gone and bought another pregnancy test just so she could be sure which also turned out to be negative.

Peter had spent most of Sunday thinking about things and what he wanted in life too and although they didn't know it Carla and Peter both had one major thing decision common…

They both definitely wanted more of one another.

Since Peter had been back in Weatherfield a day apart from each other was rare and they had both spent umpteen hours thinking about the other.

Carla knew she couldn't stay with Nick and by six pm on Sunday night had made the decision to break up with him. She wanted to do it face to face and to talk it all through with him properly because she felt like she owed him a proper explanation so she decided that after work she would go and see him to break the news.

So after a hard day at work on Monday Carla had gone home and dropped her stuff of before going back on herself and heading towards the bistro to find Nick.

On her way she bumped into Ken and Tracy who were walking towards their house with Fresco's bags. They both looked rather down in the dumps as Carla got closer to them.

"Hey…" she said, she didn't want to directly ask them if they were okay because of course they weren't okay, they had lost Deirdre almost a week ago and were obviously still completely grief stricken.

"Hi Carla." Ken sighed stopping outside his place to talk to her.

"Is everything alright?" Carla awkwardly asked, He didn't want to talk to her about what was making him so sad but Tracy was more vocal on the matter.

"Oh it's just Peter being his usual thoughtful self." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Tracy." Ken sighed again but it was too late as this had already sparked Carla's interests.

"Why what's he done?" she asked nervously, she still hadn't received that phone call from him yet and had tried her best not to have dwelled on it as the day had gone on. Ken shook his head ready to defend his son but Tracy once again spoke up.

"He's only gone and told my Dad that he's only planning on sticking around until this time next week and then he really has to make tracks down south."

"What?" Carla said slightly taken aback.

"He didn't say it like that." Ken began, shaking his head at Tracy's bluntness. "His boss in Portsmouth says they really need him back that's all." He added, looking at Carla who was undoubtedly shaken by the news that Peter might be leaving sooner than she thought.

She then realised how stupid she had been, sitting at home yesterday thinking all sorts about Peter when he never actually said that he would have been staying in Manchester.

In fact the first night he had come back he had made it clear that this was just a flying visit.

"Oh whatever Dad, the man is selfish and he always has been." Tracy said, letting herself into number one and leaving Carla and Ken stood on the street.

"Carla, he never actually said he was actually going to go... just that if he did go that it would have to be rather soon that's all." Ken said. Carla nodded at him but didn't say anything on the matter.

Ken could tell she was upset as she said she said that she was sorry but had to be somewhere and that she would maybe talk to him tomorrow.

She swallowed as she crossed the road and made her way over to the bistro. She tried not to let the news that Peter might be leaving effect her as she knew that she had to talk to Nick and that all her thoughts had to be on him rather than Peter.

Carla walked into the bistro and was greeted by a bored looking Steph, who was standing against the bar with her head in her hands as she only had a few more minutes of peace and quiet before the evening rush came along.

"Hi Carla." Steph said with a polite smile.

"Hiya Steph, you on your own out ere?" Carla asked her.

"Yeah… Leanne's got the night off n Andy's called in sick." She said sighing.

"Is Nick in?" Carla asked, her heart pounding, as she knew that she was about to end something that she had once thought was forever.

"Yeah he's in the office on the phone, the suppliers messed up big time, he was not impressed, he's having a right go at em as we speak." Steph said, as some customers came in behind Carla.

"Oh right." She said, not wanting to go in and disturb Nick, especially if he was in a bad mood. She sat at the bar for a moment whilst Steph sat the family that had just walked in, down at a table.

Carla contemplated walking out and maybe finding Nick a little bit later but in the end she decided that she had to end things between them tonight.

It had taken her ages to get up the nerve to leave her flat in the first place and she wasn't sure if she could do it again.

It also wasn't fair to string Nick along for a moment longer, he didn't deserve it. Carla wondered what he might say when she told him that she wanted to break up with him. She wondered if he'd be angry or if he might cry and after another ten minutes went by, she got up and decided to go and see if Nick was finished on the phone.

She went passed the kitchen and on her way to the office, she tried to run through the little break up speech that she had practiced before hand.

As she got to the office she stopped and took one last breath before heading inside.

Carla didn't go inside the office.

She didn't go inside the office because the office had a glass window in the door and through that window Carla saw that Nick wasn't busy on the phone.

She saw that Nick was busy with his arms around another woman's waist.

Leanne's waist.

She and Nick were passionately kissing and Carla stood motionless for a moment whilst she took the sight of it all in.

Somehow, it felt like a massive weight off her shoulders but at the same time it hit her like a thousand knives to the chest because once again she was being betrayed, she was being cheated on.

She didn't scream, she didn't shout or do any of the things that she'd always said she would have done if she ever found a man of hers cheating, instead she simply turned around and calmly walked right out of the bistro.


	23. Good Enough

It was the day before Deirdre Barlow's funeral and for once, all was quiet in Underworld on that miserable Tuesday afternoon.

The machinists had all come back from their lunch break and were surprised to find that their boss still hadn't come into work yet. She had been AWOL all morning and her employees were all starting to wonder where she had been.

They didn't have to wonder for too much longer because at two thirty pm the door flew open and in came Carla.

She stumbled through the door and it didn't take long for the machinists and the other Underworld staff to see that Carla had spent the morning drinking.

"What are ya all staring at?" She slurred as she closed the door behind her.

"Mrs Connor?" Sally Webster said, getting up and looking stunned to see her boss in this state. "Is everything okay?"

"No they are not as a matter of fact Sal!" Carla began, her voice booming through the quiet factory. "Why the hell am I getting phone calls from Harding telling me that the order they were expecting today, hasn't arrived yet?" the factory workers all looked between each other and then back at Carla who was waiting wide eyed for a response.

"We don't know…" Sally said awkwardly, taking charge because after all, she was supposed to be Carla's go to person for this type of thing. "Kirk left here with it... about an hour ago now."

"An hour ago?" Carla exclaimed, holding onto the doorframe to support her because after a morning of too much wine, she couldn't really stand up straight. "That order was supposed to be completed this morning!"

"Yes well we were a little behind schedule and…"

"Y'know what Sal, I don't wanna hear any of your excuses!" Carla said rubbing her head and then holding onto the door frame to steady herself again. She sighed heavily and then said, "This place is closed tomorrow for Deirdre's funeral so we can't afford to be any more behind than we are already! Before you all leave today I want you to make sure that every single knicker in this place is stitched and ready to leave this building... and leave this building on time!" Carla then turned around and almost tripped on her way into her office.

The factory was quiet for a while, the machinists all looked at each other in shock and it was Sean who spoke first.

"Well we aven't seen that in a while." he said with an eyebrow raised. The Underworld staff who had been there for many years were all too used to seeing a drunken Carla make an appearance, although as Sean stated it was something that they really hadn't seen for a long time.

"I've never seen her like that." Alya said looking concerned as she was the newest member of staff.

"Oh don't worry about her she'll be fine." Beth said from across the room.

"Yeah, this is just Carla, she sometimes drinks… a lot." Sean nodded but Alya still kept her eye on the office door.

"It's probably just because of Deirdre." Beth said sitting down at her station.

"Well if she's really upset maybe we should get someone?" Alya then said,

"Like who?" Sean asked as he turned on his sewing machine so that he could get to work.

"I dunno… Nick maybe?" Alya suggested

"Or Peter?" Beth said with a smirk,

"Peter?" said Alya, Beth glanced around to make sure that Carla was well and truly out of ear shot before whispering,

"Well from what I hear, those two have practically been inseparable since he's been back."

"Well I'm sure she's just helping out the family." said Sally.

"No... it's more than that." Beth said in another whisper, just in case Carla had surfaced again.

"Oh please." Sally said rolling her eyes as Sean looked intrigued.

"It's true, Tracy told me Carla's been round almost every day." Beth said smugly, as if she was glad that she was friends with Tracy so that she could get all the inside scoop.

"Even so, I don't think we should call anyone, She'll only hate us for it." Sean said as Sally shook her head walked towards Carla's office.

"What d'ya want Sal?" Carla said, rifling through her draws, looking for that trusty bottle of wine that she kept hid in there in case of an emergency.

She had been drinking on and off since finding out that Nick was cheating on her last night.

The fact that she had once again been cheated on, was just too much for her to bare sober. The only reason she had come to the factory was because she had ran out of wine and whilst she was on her way to buy some more, she'd had received a phone call from a client complaining about not getting his order on time.

"Well me n the girls… n Sean were just wondering if you were okay?" Sally said awkwardly as Carla sat upright. She had found the bottle of wine but had kept it hidden in her draw because she didn't want Sally to see it. "We were wondering if you wanted us to get someone for you? Or we could call Nick?" she suggested.

"Don't you dare call him!" Carla said darkly, at the mention of her cheating boyfriend's name. "Don't you dare call anyone."

"But…"

"Oh just stop sticking your nose in my business n get back to work Sally." Carla sighed waving Sally to get out of her office.

Sally knew better than to wind up her boss, so she left her to it and when Carla was sure that no one was looking, she took a large swig of her hidden wine.

The bottle of wine had finished within the hour of course, so Carla got up and decided to go and get some more, just as Kirk returned to the factory.

"Kirk! Where the hell ave you been?" Carla cried, making every single machinist look up and stop sewing.

"Oh sorry Mrs Connor…" he began but Carla cut him of with a raise of her hand.

"Save it!" She said sighing and shaking her head at him. "I don't want to hear another word."

"But there was a load of traffic?" Kirk said not getting Carla's hint for him to shut up.

"What did I just say Kirk? Traffic or not that order was meant to go out this morning, not this afternoon. As I said earlier you lot better pull it together." Carla said, although judging by her current state of mind, she was the one who needed to pull it together. She still couldn't stand upright and was still slurring her words as she spoke.

"But Mrs Connor you're being unfair." Beth said, sticking up for herself as well as her husband.

"Oh am I?" Carla cried, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Y'know what Beth? Life is flaming unfair, sometimes people get told off at work, sometimes people get cheated on and sometimes people die way before their time..." Her voice cracked as she spoke and she sniffed to stop herself from crying.

"What's people dying got to do with it?" Beth turned to Alya confused, as Carla suddenly spun around and closed her office door with a slam, making all her employees jump in the process.

"Maybe we should have called Nick… I mean he is her boyfriend, he might be able to help." Alya said but Carla heard this and shook her head.

"Nick! What did I say about calling him? I swear sometimes being you lot's boss is like talking to the flamin brick wall!" She cried, lurching towards the door of the factory.

"Wait... where are you going?" Sally foolishly cried. Carla stopped dramatically in her tracks and turned around to face Sally. It was then that her employees could see the tears behind her eyes and see how upset she truly was.

"Not that it's any of your business Sally but I'm going home. Try not to burn the place down whilst I'm gone and make sure you lock up properly!" Carla sneered before walking right out of the building and leaving her employees in shock.

She thought about going home and trying to get sober but only for a second instead she stopped off at Dev's shop purchased a bottle of wine before staggering back to her flat, alone.

* * *

Later that evening, after calling her phone about ten times and getting no answer, Peter ventured out of his Dad's house and into The Rover's to see if he could find Carla.

He had wanted to speak to her earlier on in the day but had been racking his brains trying to think of the right words and how to say them.

"Hey… you haven't seen Carla today ave you Chelle?" Peter said to Michelle as he approached the bar, he had hoped that Michelle might have seen or heard from her best friend but as she shook her head he frowned. "Really?"

"No… I haven't." Michelle said, "The last time I spoke to her was yesterday morning and she said she was expecting a call from you."

"Oh right…" Peter said, wishing he had phoned her after all. After thinking about things a lot he had decided that he needed to tell Carla how he really felt about her, that he still loved her and that even though he knew she'd never forgive him for what he did, he really wanted her to know. He also wanted to tell her that whilst he could probably get used to life back in Weatherfield, he would never get used to her being with someone else and he just couldn't stick around the street for too long see her with Nick.

The image of Nick and Leanne kissing had tortured him for days now and as it seemed like Nick probably wouldn't be telling Carla about it anytime soon, Peter felt like he just couldn't keep it to himself for much longer and that he had to try his very best not to say anything.

The reason being because it was Deirdre's funeral tomorrow and he knew that it was going to be hard enough to get through the day as it is without hurting Carla in the process.

"Did ya call her in the end?" Michelle asked, now looking slightly concerned because she also hadn't heard from Carla since yesterday.

"No… well not in the morning but I called her last night and she didn't answer… I thought maybe she was asleep but since she hasn't answered my calls today either... I wondered if maybe I'd done something wrong?" Peter said to Michelle as Sean walked into the pub.

"What are you two looking so concerned about?" he asked Michelle as he went behind to bar to begin his evening shift.

"Carla…" Michelle sighed, "Was she in the factory today?" Sean nodded cautiously and then raised an eyebrow, "What?" Michelle then asked,

"Well she was in today it's just… well lets just say she spent most of the day in her office... with a not so sneaky, bottle of red." Sean said.

"Seriously?" Michelle cried.

"Yeah… although if I'm honest she came in absolutely bladdered." Said Sean, "Had a right go at all of us actually, she was almost crying at one point."

"And none of you thought about telling someone?" Michelle said shaking her head at Sean in disappointment.

"Well we did but she told us not to, Y'know what she is like, she can be quite scary at the best of times, let alone when's she's had a few drinks in her." Sean said going to serve a customer.

"Well I guess that explains why she didn't answer me phone calls." Peter sighed, Michelle looked around at the busy bar and there was no way she could leave Sean to deal with it on his own. She bit her lip, then looked at Peter and from this look, he could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"What number is she?" He asked with sigh.

"Twelve."

* * *

Peter walked the short walk to Victoria Court and luckily another resident of the building was on their way out, so he could get in without ringing her buzzer.

He guessed it would be easier to get into Carla's flat if he was directly outside her door rather than outside the building.

He knocked a few times before calling out her name.

"Carla… Carla it's Peter can you let me in, please?" There was no answer. "Carla... Listen darlin I'm not going anywhere so you might as well let me in." He said with his hand pressed up against the door. "I can do this all night." Peter said. He had to knock four more times before Carla eventually gave in and opened her door.

"What... are you doing ere?" she sighed, dressed in a black dressing gown and nothing else it seemed.

"I've come to borrow a cup of sugar." Peter grinned but Carla was not amused.

"Ha ha very funny... why didn't you call me yesterday morning like ya said you would?" she asked, her green eyes were bloodshot and looked sore again, in a state that Peter had seen way too much recently.

"I tried to call you last night only you didn't answer… I'm guessing that by that point you were too full of booze to answer your phone." Peter said with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't even think about judging me." Carla slurred and although she was upset and angry about the events that had happened over the past week, there was still a part of her that was looking at Peter with love.

"Can I come in?" he asked although he walked right into her flat anyway, without being invited.

"What do ya want?" Carla said, closing the door behind him. Peter looked at her coffee table and saw the half open bottle of wine that she had been making her way through before he arrived.

"I came to see if you were okay… are you?" he asked, Carla laughed sarcastically and shook her head at him.

"No… no I'm not okay!" She said, she bit her lip hesitantly and then tipsily moved towards Peter. "But... I'll be okay now you're ere." She then roughly pushed her lips up against his and put her hands either side of his face.

For one precious moment, Peter let her kiss him and then he thought about things properly.

"Carla… Stop it." He said backing away but as she went to kiss him again, he moved back. "Carla, what are you doing?"

"I'm just doing what we've wanted to do for days." Carla said, Peter could see that she was not completely wasted but she'd definitely had enough to make her think that kissing Peter would be a good idea.

"You're drunk." Peter said, shaking his head at her and trying to ignore the temptation of the open bottle of wine that was still on her coffee table.

"So?" Carla says with another sarcastic laugh, "Come on Peter we've been fighting this ever since you got back ere." She said, taking him by the jacket and trying to pull him towards her sofa.

"Carla... you really ave to stop this." Peter pleaded, the thin dressing gown that she was wearing mixed with the taste of alcohol was making him feel nervous.

"Oh come on Peter… you can't tell me that you don't want to be my rebound guy." Carla smirked although a tear dribbled down her cheek as she spoke.

"What?" Peter exclaimed, "Your rebound?... Carla what-"

"I broke up with Nick." Carla cried and then she hazily remembered that she hadn't actually managed to break up with Nick yet.

"What? When?" Peter asked as Carla clung onto his coat. He was mighty relieved that she had decided to end things with Nick but he felt like something about the situation wasn't quite right, like the fact that she was now heavily drinking, for a start.

"Well now that I think about it... I aven't actually dumped him yet but I was going to yesterday."

"And why didn't you?" Peter asked, taking Carla's hands off his coat and keeping her at an arms length so that he didn't have to keep rejecting more of her drunken advances.

"Does it matter?" she asked trying to kiss Peter again, he backed away from her with all his might and nodded.

"Yeah… it does." He breathed, "It really really does, I mean what made you decided not to break up with him?"

"Why are you so bothered about Nick…?" Carla exclaimed with even more tears in her eyes than before, "He's probably upstairs right now with his tongue halfway down Leanne's throat as we speak."

"What?" Peter said, stunned.

So she finally knew.

He was curious to find out whether Nick had been the one to tell her, or if was Leanne or maybe even Bethany.

"You heard... I saw em… last night down at the bistro, they were kissing each other like they hadn't spent a bloody moment apart." Carla said sitting down on her sofa.

"What?" Peter said, only this time out of anger rather than shock.

He had warned Nick what would happen if the Leanne thing happened more than once and here he was hearing that it did, hearing that Nick was stupid enough to do it again and in the same place he had been caught the first time around.

He wanted to go out and kick the crap out of him but he knew he couldn't leave Carla alone in this state.

"I just walked away from em… left em to it… they are welcome to each other." Carla said, taking the top of the bottle of wine and going to drink some more of it, Peter shook his head at her and took the bottle away. She protested as much as she could but her slightly drunken state was no match for an angry Peter, so she reluctantly let him take the bottle and put it into the bin.

Peter still didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Carla that he knew about it but he knew that right now wasn't the time to do so. She was too intoxicated to process that information properly, so he went and put the kettle on instead.

"I'm gonna make you a coffee."

"Yeah… coz coffee's gonna make everything better." Carla sighed, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Well it's gonna make you sober up… and that's a start." Peter said not letting Carla's sarcasm get to him.

"And what if I don't want to sober up… what then eh?" Carla asked,

"Well I'm afraid you don't ave any choice… I mean I don't see anymore wine around ere so unless you fancy fighting me out the door..." Peter said after checking the fridge and cupboards and making sure that there really was no alcohol left in her flat.

Carla rolled her eyes and knew that she wouldn't be able to get rid of Peter, so she let him carry on in her kitchen, after while when she realised he had no idea what he was doing or what he was looking for, so she clambered up off the sofa and followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised." Peter looked at her, "I should really be used to playing second fiddle to Leanne Battersby by now, It's me own fault I suppose."

"Don't say that..." Peter said shaking his head, "This is just Nick n Leanne's fault..." He said, in an attempt to try to make the situation a little easier on Carla.

"Yeah I know… you know you might as well say I told you so because I know that you are thinking it." Carla said leaning against her kitchen wall.

"I'm not." Peter said as he switched on her silver kettle.

"Yes you are… that day I were round your Dad's you practically warned me this would happen didn't you, you told me they were meant for each other and that I had no chance." Carla said leaning over and pointing Peter into the direction of the cupboard where she kept her coffee.

"I don't think I quite said it like that." Peter said taking out the coffee and putting some in a mug.

"Yeah well... you were right weren't ya." Carla said wiping her tearstained cheek.

"Well... if it makes you feel any better, I really wish that I wasn't... I hate seeing you like this." Peter said.

Carla didn't speak again until she was sat back on her sofa, Peter was sat next to her in silence whilst she sipped coffee and tried to sober up a little bit.

Peter had still been trying to find the right way to tell Carla that he knew about Leanne and Nick. He went to speak as another tear fell down Carla's cheek.

"Do you think it's because we kissed?" she said before Peter could start talking.

"What d'ya mean?" He asked.

"I mean Nick… do you think he wanted to get revenge or that he decided that I needed a taste of me own medicine or summat?" Carla said staring ahead at her living room wall, it was almost like her eyes had glazed over and that she was staring right through it.

"I don't think so..." Peter said although at this point he really wasn't sure.

"I don't think so either…" Carla eventually said, "It didn't look like they were just kissing either… Nick had his jacket off, his tie undone…" Carla stopped talking and just shook her head instead.

Peter was getting angrier the more Carla spoke about the situation.

As hypocritical as it may be he still wanted to go and lay into Nick for causing Carla so much hurt and the only reason he was still in her flat was because she needed him there.

"He hasn't even called y'know." Carla said looking down at her phone. "I phoned him on Saturday n said I needed space and ere we are on Tuesday... I aven't had one single phone call from him."

"He's a flaming idiot." Peter said, trying hard to understand exactly what was going though Nick's mind right now.

"No... I'm the idiot." Carla sniffed, putting her mug down on the table.

"Don't..."

"What's wrong with me Peter?" Carla said, then she turned to look at Peter straight in the eye. "Seriously... What is so wrong with me that no man can stay faithful?"

"Carla… there is nothing wrong with you… absolutely nothing… you are perfect." Peter promised but Carla shook her head disbelievingly.

"Peter there must be… Paul cheated, you cheated, Nick cheated… I don't know about you but I see a pattern emerging ere."

"Yeah... a pattern of lousy men who don't deserve to breathe the same air as you, let alone be in a relationship." Peter said, hating that Carla was, after all these years still blaming her self for all the horrible things that the men in her life had put her through.

"I'm obviously just not good enough… why am I not good enough Peter?" She sobbed, tears streaming down her tired face.

"Yes, yes you are Carla." Peter insisted, his heart breaking for the woman sat next to him.

"No I'm not… I've never been good for anyone… I've always felt this way. I wasn't good enough for Nick, I wasn't good enough for Liam, for Paul... for you. Even our baby decided not to ave me for a Mum." Carla cried shaking her head in despair. Peter moved closer to her and wiped her cheeks, feeling like bursting into tears himself.

"Don't you dare say that." He said hoarsely, "You told me the other day how the doctor said it was just one of those things right?" Carla nodded but she was still crying inconsolably.

"I know I said that… and sometimes I really do believe it but… other times I can't help but think that she… our baby and everyone else that gets too close to me... I can't help but think that they just get fed up of me and decide to make a quick exit." Carla said wiping her eyes.

"I could never get fed up of you Carla." Peter said, wiping a tear away from his own eye this time.

"But you did though…" Carla said, her voice breaking as she spoke. "You did and I don't blame ya."

"No… No I didn't, I was stupid enough to cheat on you but Carla I promise you that I would never, ever get fed up of you. Coming back ere and spending the past week with you has made me realise just how mind numbingly stupid I was to ave even thought about not spending the rest of my life with you." Peter then put his arms around her and let Carla cry against his chest.

"I hate this... I hate how different everything is now, I hate that Deirdre has gone, I hate that you left and most of all... I hate that you cheated on me and ruined everything we had." Carla cried, her voice slightly muffled as she still had her head buried in Peter's jacket.

"Me too Carla, Me too." Peter nodded.

He still really wanted her to know the truth about Leanne and Nick but as she sobbed into his chest and clung onto him for dear life, he just couldn't seem to do it. Instead he let her stay where she was, he let her cry into his arms, he let her stay there until her sobs began to quieten and until she eventually fell fast asleep.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, make sure you review and also in case you didn't know already I signed up to twitter, It's xglitteredeyesx So go follow for updates n stuf_**f.


	24. The Morning After

**_Usually update this on a Tuesday but I'm aiming for a Fade Into The Background update tomorrow so..._**

* * *

Peter woke up at eight am and he knew straight away that he wasn't on his Dad's old sofa. He was on one that was much comfier and one with a sweet scent that he instantly recognised. It was a scent full of love and one that he couldn't get enough of. He rubbed his eyes before opening them to see that he was in Carla's flat.

He was laying with his head rested on a pillow and he couldn't be one hundred percent but he was sure that Carla had stayed in his arms the entire night.

He remembered waking up in the early hours and kissing her on the forehead, thinking that she was asleep but then he felt her move against him and noticed that her hand had become entwined with his. He sat up properly as the sound of Carla's shower echoed through the flat and as he checked his phone, there were no new messages considering he'd been out the entire night and his Dad was the only one he had told that he was at Carla's.

It was a few minutes of so before Peter heard the sound of the shower stop and then another few minutes before Carla appeared with damp hair wrapped in a pale blue towel. She smiled sheepishly at him as she closed the bathroom door behind her and said,

"I'm not gonna lie… I were kinda hoping that if I stayed in there long enough, you might ave gone by now." She was slightly hung-over and slightly embarrassed from her antics from the day before and even though Peter had seen it all before, she was suddenly very aware that she was half naked in his presence.

"What and miss this?" Peter smirked, pointing at her almost naked form. "No way." Carla giggled at him and held on to her towel to make sure that it stayed right up and didn't make things any more embarrassing than they were already.

"Look... I'm really sorry about last night Peter…" She said, walking over to him but not sitting down on the sofa, where Peter was sat in awe of her almost glistening skin that was still wet from the shower. "It were probably the last thing you needed what with today being… today." Carla then felt a huge pang of sadness at the thought of what today was going to bring.

The past week and a half had been such a blur and everyone was still coming to terms with Deirdre's death, let alone the fact that today was her funeral.

"Honestly… I welcome the distraction." Peter said softly, his eyes totally stuck on Carla. He was worried about how he was going to get through today, especially as the wake was being held in The Rover's and there would be a hell of a lot of alcohol around.

"I really appreciate you coming over." Carla said with a guilty expression, "I can't help but think that you should probably ave been with your family last night though, I mean weren't they worried?" Carla asked with a guilty expression. She didn't blame Peter for staying with her last night, she knew from the moment that he had turned up at her place that he would have probably ended up staying there to take care of her.

He used to do it before they got together so now they were apart, why would things be different?

"I spoke to me Dad last night… he knew I were here. In fact he insisted I stay and make sure that you were alright." Peter assured as Carla stood still in front of him. "Are ya alright?"

"Well other than the fact that me boyfriend is a cheating son of a bitch..." Carla began but then she realised her problems were nothing compared to those of The Barlow's. "I'll be fine Peter... how are you doing?"

"Terrible." Peter said pointedly, There was a sad silence before Peter tried to get off the subject about today and asked, "So… d'ya remember much of last night then?" he asked, remembering how Carla had kissed him and how she had told him all about Nick and Leanne.

"Oh yeah…" Carla nodded, finally going to sit next to Peter on the sofa and not feeling so shy. "I remember everything… I weren't actually that drunk if I'm honest… even so, I apologise for drunkenly throwing myself at you like that last night."

"You don't have to apologise Carla…" Peter began but Carla shook her head adamantly and continued.

"Yes I do Peter… I ave to because as I said, it was probably the last thing you needed. The taste of alcohol being thrown at ya like that… It were selfish of me..." Carla said regretfully at first and then she smirked at Peter slightly, "Although you did sort of kiss me back before rejecting me."

Peter chuckled and nodded at her as

"Well can ya blame me?" Peter chuckled, looking Carla up and down again, smiling at her as she looked sheepish again. She couldn't understand why she was all of a sudden so shy in front of Peter, like being dressed only in a towel made her feel totally vulnerable. There suddenly an air of seriousness to the conversation when Peter stopped smiling at her. "It wouldn't have been right Carla…" he began but she shook her head at him again and said,

"Nuff said Peter… Honestly. I've had worse rejections."

"Oh please, you don't get rejections." Peter said as Carla gave him a reminiscent smile.

"Oh but I do… especially from you." She said, looking down at her hands, letting her damp hair fall in front of her face, thinking about the first time she had told Peter about her feelings for him, how he had gracefully rejected her and somehow not made her feel about two centimetres small at the same time.

Peter was also thinking about that night, that situation in fact was sort of similar to the one they were in now, Only Carla was the one with the partner this time and a hell of a lot had changed since then.

"Yeah well I've learnt from me mistakes…" Peter said reaching out and gently moving the hair that was now in front of eyes, away from her face. "Last night wasn't a rejection Carla… You were drunk... it was just a stalling tactic."

Carla looked up at Peter as he softly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Was it now…" She said quietly as she leant in and met Peter's lips with a tender kiss.

He kissed her back without any hesitation this time.

She wasn't drunk and she wasn't as off limits as she had been before.

Even though she was technically still with Nick, it seemed like her heart truly wasn't with him and as he had been stupid enough to cheat on Carla, Peter felt like it wasn't a complete and utter crime to be kissing her like this.

This kiss was probably the first one they had shared since he had got back which he didn't feel guilty about.

Their embrace intensified as Carla moved closer to Peter and as his hand went softly around her neck, she was very aware that she was still dressed in a towel and a towel only and also that she technically still had a boyfriend as well.

Her feelings for Peter may not had changed since he had left but her ethics certainty had and even though she was planning to end things with Nick, she really didn't want to cheat on him with Peter.

"Peter…" She said, pulling away from him slightly and opening her eyes.

"Sorry." Peter said instantly, now feeling guilty for maybe thinking that this was what Carla wanted. He was trying so hard to ignore what was supposed to be happening today but as Carla had know pulled away from him, the reality of today was rushing back to him.

"No don't say sorry… I were the one who kissed you remember." Carla began and then she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She sighed and got up too see who it was. When she looked through the viewfinder she saw Nick looking anguished and stood in a black suit. She turned to look at Peter and rolled her eyes, she hadn't realised that Peter was near to tears and was breathing rigidly.

"Who is it?" he asked but Carla took him by the hand.

"Shhhhh!" She said, tugging him towards her bedroom.

"Are you just gonna leave him out there?" Peter asked as Carla closed her bedroom door as if she was closing Nick right out of her life.

"He only lives upstairs Peter, it's not like he's got far to go." Carla said assuming that Peter's intense stare was because he was waiting for an explanation. "I don't want to talk to him… not now." Peter wasn't really listening to her and was gazing around her bedroom. It was like he was in some sort of daydream. "Bet you never thought you'd get in ere again." She grinned but then her face dropped, as if she was finally catching onto his gaze. His body was shaking and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "Peter…" Carla said, knowing that today's events were finally starting to sink in with him.

"I'm fine." He lied as a tear dribbled down his cheek.

"Oh darlin come ere." Carla said, offering her arms out to give Peter a hug. He sniffed hard as he walked over to Carla and let her put her arms around him.

"I still can't believe any of this is happening." Peter sobbed, his head rested on Carla's shoulder.

"I know… me neither." Carla said, her own voice getting croaky as Peter held her tight.

"I really don't think I can do this." he said clutching on to Carla for dear life.

"You can Peter...You ave to..." Carla said quietly, "We'll get through it together... just like we ave done all week."

There was another knock on her front door but neither of them heard it. After a while they both sat down on Carla's bed and she put her arm back around him and wiped his cheek with her other hand,

"I wonder how me Dad is coping." Peter said quietly, feeling guilty that he wasn't at home with his Dad and sister, helping them prepare for this horrid day. "And Tracy..."

"You should go to em Peter… go on." Carla said with a nudge, feeling bad that Peter was sat there, caught up in her drama with Nick instead of with his family.

"What about Nick? What if he is still there?" Peter said hoarsely genuinely thinking of Carla instead of himself.

"Oh don't worry about him." Carla sighed, getting up off her bed and pulling Peter up with her. "Come on... you're needed at home... If Nick is there n he starts questioning ya, just tell him that I don't want to see him."

"He's not going to be happy if he sees me come out of ere at this time of the morning is he?" Peter said as Carla opened her bedroom door. He imagined what Nick would be thinking if he saw him coming out of Carla's flat and even though he deserved it, Peter hoped that Nick wasn't out there when he left.

"Well he should have thought about that before he cheated on me shouldn't he." Carla said as she walked into her kitchen and put her kettle on. Peter nodded at her and amongst everything remembered that he had seen Nick and Leanne kiss a good few days before Carla had done and that she still didn't know about it. He knew that he should tell her, that he had to tell her, he really wanted to tell her and he really did try.

"Listen Carla I…" he began but he couldn't finish, he couldn't finish because he had a feeling that Carla would not be best pleased to find out that he kept it from her. He had a feeling she might kick off big time and he couldn't have that today.

Today he really needed her by his side. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through it without her, which is why when Carla turned and looked at him he changed tack said,

"Erm… think there is some space for you in the car… y'know if you wanted to come with us to the church." There was a car picking up The Barlow's and it had space for six, It was going to be Ken, Peter, Tracy, Amy and Simon so there really was room for another and Peter couldn't think of anyone else who deserved to be in that car more than Carla.

"I were going to go with Chelle but… yeah… If that's okay with your Dad I'd be honoured to go with you." Carla said, a little taken aback by what Peter had just said to her. She really did feel honoured and had to swallow hard to stop herself from crying because she didn't want to set Peter off again.

Unfortunately Peter was already on the verge of tears again and as he nodded at Carla, he felt another tear drip down his cheek. He tried to stop it but another one fell down Carla walked back towards him.

"Peter..."

"I'll be okay in a minute... I promise." he said, trying his absolute hardest to keep it together.

"I'm gonna talk to Nick later." Carla said nervously, "After the wake maybe... once I've done that n once today is done and dusted… maybe we could talk about us… a little bit."

Peter nodded dumbfounded, because he was unable to say anything. It was like his lips and brain weren't connecting like they should.

He had to just replay what Carla had just said to him in his head, just to make sure he had heard it right.

He couldn't quite believe that she was actually using the word "Us" to describe them again and as she smiled sadly at him and kissed him lovingly on the cheek all he could do was nod again and say,

"The car is coming to me Dad's at twelve."

"Okay…" Carla nodded, a little disappointed at Peter's reaction to the fact that she was even considering such a conversation with him. She then remembered that he probably had a whole load of other things on his mind and that she really shouldn't be so selfish. "I'll see you at twelve then."

"See you then." Peter said, and after another heartfelt hug he opened the door to Carla's flat so that he could go home and attempt to get ready for the day ahead. He was glad to see that Nick was nowhere to be seen and that he had obviously given up on Carla for now.

Peter didn't think he had the strength to put up with Nick's foolishness today and was sure that if he saw him right now, without anyone there to stop him from doing something stupid that the first thing he would do, would be something involving his fist.

Carla made herself a cup of strong coffee and took two painkillers and she typed out a text message that she intended to send to Nick.

She wasn't tacky enough to break up with him via text, no matter how much he had hurt her but she needed him to know that he couldn't approach her, not this afternoon, not until she was ready.

She had put it several different ways and almost gave up but after a while she settled on...

_**Nick… I really have to speak to you at some point but there is something else that I need to do first. I need to say goodbye to Deirdre so until I've done that... I just need you to give me some space. Carla**_

Carla seemed pretty satisfied with this message, it didn't say that things were over but it prepared Nick for a serious talk and as she pressed send, she hoped that he would really pay attention to what she had written.

She hoped that Nick would give her the space that she needed because today…

Today was going to be extremely difficult.


	25. The Funeral

Carla pottered aimlessly around her flat for a while after Peter had left to go and be with his family, she eventually got reply from Nick which just said,

**_Okay x_**

It wasn't a particularly complex reply but Carla didn't know what else she had been expecting from Nick if she was honest. She decided that it was about time that she got dressed. After everything that had happened she had barley had time to think about what she was going to wear to the funeral.

She tried on and discarded a few different outfits and eventually ended up in a fitted black dress. It had long sleeves but was quite short Carla did wonder if it was maybe a little too risqué for a funeral. She looked at the clock and decided that she needed to get a move on and Deirdre wouldn't have minded.

She pulled on her leather jacket, some black tights with black boots and made her way over to the Barlow's house at eleven forty five. She knew the car was coming for them all at twelve so that gave her fifteen minutes to try and offer as much comfort as she possibly could.

A week and a half ago Carla was almost a completely different person, someone who thought she was happy and someone who thought that she would never be a Barlow again but as she left her flat and thought about the past week, she knew that she had never felt more like one of the Barlows in all her life.

Carla had never ever felt like a member of The Platt family, at first she thought it was just because they didn't like her, that they just couldn't tolerate her or something but she had recently come to realise that it wasn't their fault, not really.

They were just two very different families. It was obvious in the way that they treated Carla. The Platts were as welcoming as they could be but they had a lot drama going in in their life when Carla came on the scene and they tried to make sure that they kept her out of it as much as possible so she'd always felt rather on the outside, where as being with the Barlows was different. Once the initial awkwardness of her being Peter's mistress was over and done with, they instantly welcomed Carla into their never ending arguments and family dramas.

Carla thought that maybe, deep down inside, she never wanted to be a Platt, maybe deep down she knew that even though she had changed her name she would always be a Barlow and her heart would always belong with Peter.

She walked across the road to find Simon stood outside Number one, leaning against the wall and looking very smart in a black suit. He had headphones in and was nodding along to the music softly as Carla approached him. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile as he took out his headphones..

"Well don't you look dashing…" Carla said to him, poking him in a gentle fashion and admiring his suit.

"Thanks…" He said sheepishly, moving up a little so that she could join him against the wall.

"How comes you're out ere then?" Carla asked, standing next to him and linking her arm through his companionably.

"I dunno… I just needed some fresh air… It's all a bit much inside there at the moment." Simon explained, "Me Granddad and Tracy have been arguing all morning."

"Really? What about?" Carla asked,

"Everything and anything… I think they're just really nervous about today." Simon replied, swallowing hard and then taking a deep breath. "I think we're all a bit nervous if I'm honest, Me Dad's already on his fifth cigarette of the day already"

"Yeah well, your Dad doesn't ever need an excuse to smoke like a chimney." Carla said with a raised eyebrow as Ken came out of his house. He was also dressed in a suit only his one was a deep shade of navy blue.

"Carla… Thank you…" Ken began but Carla shook her head and let go off Simon.

"No thank you's Ken… Don't do em remember." She said, putting her arms around Ken and giving him a warm hug. He held her tightly and gave her a quick squeeze, truly grateful for how much she had done for them over the past week or so.

"Well just know how much we appreciate all of your support… We couldn't have got through this tough time with out you." Ken said as he and Carla let go of each other. She nodded at him and was about to say something when a black hearse pulled around the corner, with another black car behind.

Ken suddenly looked as if his whole word had come crashing down around him. He, Carla and Simon stood in silence as the vehicle stopped in front of them, Deirdre's coffin was in the back and was already covered in flowers. On one side there was a wreath which said Mum and on the other Deirdre.

Ken and Simon both pulled each other close and that was when Carla decided to leave them be. She let herself into Number one, as the door was left ajar and she walked into the living room to find Tracy sat on a chair, with Amy standing behind her and gently brushing her hair.

Tracy almost looked as if she as in a trance, she was staring at the space in front of her and didn't respond when Carla cleared her throat.

"The car's ere." she said anxiously. Amy stopped brushing her Mum's hair and bit her lip worriedly. She was wearing a little black skater dress with a white cardigan and black tights, she looked lovely and had pinned one of Deirdre's old broaches on to her cardigan.

"Mum…" Amy gulped as Tracy just sat motionless in her chair. "Mum…" Amy said again, but as Tracy didn't answer, Carla took matters into her own hands and said,

"Amy, why don't you get your Mum's bag and coat together so that she's all ready to go eh?"

Amy nodded at Carla obediently and went off to find Tracy's belongings. Carla pulled out the chair that was next to Tracy and sat down on it. She didn't want to push Tracy to talk but she knew that she probably needed some support right now, so she reached over and took hold Tracy's hand instead.

Tracy looked down at her hand which was now entwined with Carla's and stared at it.

There was a awkward silence between them, one that lasted a minute or so before Tracy finally looked at Carla and said,

"How did ya do it?"

"Do what?" Carla asked quietly, it was a while before Tracy spoke again.

"How did you get through your Mam's funeral?" Tracy said, sniffing as a tear ran down her pale cheeks. She was wearing a black dress with flowers on, one that she had chosen specially because it was one of her mother's favourites. Carla shrugged at Tracy and then shook her head, she looked back her and said,

"I honestly don't know… I just did. You can't prepare your self for this kinda thing Tracy, you just ave to get up and get on with it."

"I don't think I can." Tracy sobbed, holding onto Carla's hand so tight that Carla thought she would never let go.

"Yes you can… You can and d'ya know why? Because your Dad, your Brother, Your Daughter and Nephew are all going through the same thing as you and they need you… You all need each other to get through this and I know that you are not going to let em down."

Tracy then did something very unexpected, she let go of Carla's hand and wrapped her arms around her tight. She didn't say anything but she didn't have to. Carla hugged her back as the back door went and Peter came into the kitchen.

He was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black tie. He blinked twice at the sight of Carla and Tracy hugging and when Amy came into the living room she had to do double take too.

"I've got your things Mum." Amy eventually said, once the initial shock of her Mum and Carla embracing had gone.

"Thanks Amy." Tracy sniffed, letting go of Carla and getting up off the chair. She took her coat off Amy and before they left the room she turned back to Carla and gave her a thankful smile. Carla smiled back at her as Peter picked up his black suit jacket which he had left on the arm chair. He put his jacket on and then straightened him self up as Carla got up off her chair.

"You look incredible…" Peter said quietly, as Carla stood in front of him.

"Thanks." Carla said sheepishly trying her hardest not to blush.

"Is that bad? That I'm over ere eying you up on the day of me Step mother's funeral?" Peter said, moving closer to Carla even though he felt bad for having slightly impure thoughts on a day like today.

"No…" Carla said, reaching up to Peter's tie and tightening it because he'd not done it up properly. "I'm eying you up too... if that makes you feel any better."she smiled, making light of the situation seemed to make things a little easier on them both.

"It does actually." Peter said as Carla finished with his tie and rested her hand on his chest. "So what's the verdict then?" He asked with a cheeky expression.

"Mmmm very handsome." Carla said, then her and Peter shared a very soft and tender kiss before they heard Ken call out,

"Peter!"

Carla pulled away from him and gave his hand a quick squeeze as he took a deep breath and began to force himself to walk forward.

They both went outside hand in hand, to find that many of Coronation Street's residents were all stood on the pavement in their best clothes.

Peter took hold of Simon's hand and stood in between him and Carla as Ken leant forward and gently touched the glass window of the hearse, where Deirdre's coffin lay.

"We better get going." He said, turning to look back at Peter and Tracy.

They both nodded, Tracy already in tears again, clutching on to Amy for dear life. They all got into the car which was parked behind the hearse. Carla Simon Peter took the back seat and Tracy, Amy and Ken took the one in front.

It was silent as the car started to drive off and other than a few sobs here and there the car stayed completely silent until they got to the church.

The service was held at one pm in the afternoon. The church was full of people, old faces that the Barlow's hadn't seen for ages and of course the familiar kind of faces that came from the street too.

Carla stayed hand in hand with Peter the entire time. When they got out of the car and when they were stood outside the church to greet people.

At one point she was introduced to a few people as "Peter's wife." by Ken. The last time she had been introduced as Peter's wife was by Deirdre when she was in hospital and Carla had felt a slight chill go up her spine as she had said it but this time, this time she didn't bat an eye lid. This time being called Peter's wife felt so right.

It soon became time for everyone to go inside and that was when Carla and Peter had to let go of each other as Peter was one of the pallbearers and had to wait outside, along with Ken, Liz and some of Deirdre's other family members.

Tracy and Carla both took hold of Simon and Amy who had been totally quiet and walked them to the front of the church. They sat down in the front row and as Amy started crying along with her mother, Simon reached out and grabbed Carla's hand. She looked at him to offer some support but he was staring down at their clasped hands so she just gave him a quick squeeze instead.

She really wanted to burst into tears and cry herself but she tried her best to keep strong as Simon held on to her.

The local vicar Billy, led the service and as he stepped up to the front of the church everyone knew what was coming next.

Deirdre was bought into the church by her beloved husband, her stepson, her best friend and three of her other loved ones and as she came down the aisle, one of her favourite song's Feeling Good by Nina Simone was playing.

Peter and Ken then both joined Carla, Tracy, Amy and Simon in the front row of the church, Peter had gone and stood in between Carla and Simon. Carla didn't say anything but she reached down and took his hand again. He held it tight and sniffed and then felt Simon take hold of his other hand.

A hymn was sung by all and then the service began.

Billy spoke about Deirdre for a while and then invited Liz up to say a few words. She told the church of a few good times that she had with Deirdre, times when they had been out and got hammered and then she also told them how much she was going to miss her.

Ken was next. He came up to the podium to deliver a little speech about his beloved Deirdre. He had written it down and got halfway through it before he couldn't go on anymore. He swallowed hard and did his best to continue but he couldn't, everyone could see how much he was struggling but he was soon joined by Peter, who put his arm around his Dad to steady his nerves and decided to finish the speech for him.

The sight of Ken in tears with Peter around next to him had almost everyone in tears. Carla and Tracy were both crying at this point and Amy and Simon were both breathing in unison and preparing themselves.

As Ken and Peter made their way back over to their seats, there was supposed to be another hymn but Simon and Amy both looked at each other and gulped.

They surprised everyone by reaching out, taking each other's hands and getting up out of their seats. Ken, Peter, Tracy and Carla watched in awe as they walked up to the Vicar hand in hand and said something to him.

Billy then announced that Amy and Simon had a poem that they wanted to read for their Grandma. They looked incredibly nervous as they stood before the busy church. They both stood hand in hand as Simon held up the poem that they wanted to read. With tears in their eyes they began to speak and their poem went like this…

_"As we look back over time  
We find ourselves wondering ….._

_Did we remember to thank you enough  
For all you have done for us?  
For all the times you were by our sides  
To help and support us ….._

_To celebrate our successes  
To understand our problems  
And accept our defeats?  
Or for teaching us by your example,  
The value of hard work, good judgment,  
Courage and integrity?_

_We wonder if we ever thanked you  
For the sacrifices you made.  
To let us have the very best?  
And for the simple things  
Like laughter, smiles and times we shared?_

_If we have forgotten to show our  
Gratitude enough for all the things you did,  
We're thanking you now.  
And we are hoping you knew all along,  
How much you meant to us."_

Those who weren't in tears before hand were definitely sobbing now. There was a huge round of applause as Amy and Simon smiled sadly, proudly at each other and made their way back to their seats.

"That was truly wonderful." Ken said, tears pouring down his cheeks as he hugged them both. "Thank you so much." Peter gave Simon a pat on the back whilst Tracy wrapped her arms around Amy.

Another hymn was sung and this was the last one before Billy was going to close the service. Even though they were all in tears, everyone tried their best to sing as loud and as beautifully as they could for Deirdre's honour and as Billy thanked everyone for coming, Ken, Tracy, Amy, Simon, Peter and Carla were all stood hand in hand.

The wake was held at The Rover's Return pub of course, Steve had stayed behind and set up a lovely spread of food for all the guests. They all piled into the pub after Deirdre's burial, which had took place right after the service.

She was buried in the cemetery down the road and as the sun shone over her freshly dug grave, Ken couldn't help but smile and look upwards, Simon and Amy followed his gaze and looked up too and it wasn't long before almost everyone was smiling. The clouds cleared making the sun, beam even brighter and it was as if Deirdre was shining down on them all and smiling back.

An hour into the wake, Ken, Peter, Tracy and Carla were sat in a booth with Amy and Simon and as everyone else was sat in mourning, The Barlow's all had the same thing in mind.

"Mam wouldn't ave wanted this." Tracy said, shaking her head slowly at all the grief stricken faces that surrounded her.

"She really wouldn't ave." Peter said sighing,

"She'd want everyone to be smiling." Amy said quietly,

"She'd want everyone to be laughing." Simon smiled bitter sweetly,

"She'd want everyone to be having a right old knees up." Carla said, sat next to Peter who had his hand rested on the small of her spine.

"Dancing… she'd want dancing." Ken said, sat on the other side of Peter with a sad smile,

"Lead the way then Dad." Peter said giving him a nudge in the ribs. Ken laughed silently, brushing off the idea as Amy got up and said,

"I'll dance with ya, Grandad." Ken smiled at her lovingly and took her hand. They walked over to an open space and began dancing with each other.

The sight of Ken and Amy dancing made everyone smile and it wasn't long before some more people started dancing too. Liz danced with Steve and Norris danced with Rita. Sally and Tim got up and swayed together too.

"Come on Si…" Carla said, poking him and forcing him to get up and dance with her. Simon pretended like he was reluctant to go at first but he quickly got up and followed Carla onto the make shift dance floor that had suddenly been created.

Peter moved up and put an arm around Tracy, he looked at Simon and Amy proudly, thinking about how hard it must have been for them to get up in front of everyone like that and read that poem.

"That's a couple of really good kids we've got there." He said.

"I know right…" Tracy said with a slight smirk, "I mean… with us as parents as well… who'd ave thought it eh?" Peter chuckled at her and they watched their children dance some more. Tracy looked at Peter after a few minutes and saw that he was staring ahead, still at the sight of Carla and Simon dancing along to an old song off the jukebox.

"So… you n Carla..." Tracy said as Peter finally diverted his gaze and looked at her.

"Me n Carla?" he said,

"Oh come on Peter… I'm ya sister. What's going on between you two?" Tracy asked, looking at Peter in a way that only sister's can do to their brothers.

"Nothing…" Peter said but Tracy saw the tiniest grin form on his face and shook her head at him.

"Oh you are such a liar…" She said nudging him and making him laugh.

"I'm not." Peter insisted, "I mean yeah we've kissed a few times but we are still just… us." he said, but as Tracy looked unconvinced he then added, "We're gonna have chat soon, about us n stuff."

"Oh yeah? n what about Nick Tilsley?" Tracy asked,

"Well as far as I know... she's going to break up with him." Peter replied, Tracy raised an eyebrow again and said,

"Well she must be pretty serious about this chat if she's breaking up with Nick for ya."

"She's not breaking up with him for me… she's…"

"What?" Tracy interrupted, Peter shrugged slightly not wanting to tell Tracy about Nick and Leanne because it wasn't his place.

"It's complicated." Peter said as Todd Grimshaw came over and smiled at Tracy,

"Come on you… let's have a boogie." He said as he had always admired Tracy and as she was his boss he thought he should offer some support.

"Go on." Peter said nodding at Tracy. As Tracy got up so did Peter. He walked over to Carla and Simon who were still dancing away to the music. "Mind if I cut in?" Peter said to Simon.

"Nope." Simon said with a grin, letting go of Carla and running off to give them both some space.

"Don't go stepping on my boots will ya?" Carla joked putting her arms around Peter's neck as he moved closer towards her. "How you doing?" She said, as Peter put his hands on her waist. He shrugged slightly and then said,

"Better than before… you?"

"Same…" Carla said, leaning forward and rested her head on Peter's shoulder. They swayed together in silence, not noticing Nick walk into the pub.

They didn't notice the look on his face when he saw her dancing with Peter. They didn't notice when he sat down miserably with his Mum. They didn't notice the way The Platts all looked at Carla.

Gail with disgust, not caring that Carla was in mourning only worrying about how her son was feeling in the situation. Bethany was trying her hardest not to smirk, even though Nick was her uncle, she thought this was all his fault, David felt the same way but he had an eyebrow raised and was praying that Nick kept quiet and didn't make a prat of himself in front of everyone.

Carla and Peter were almost in their own world as they danced together, in fact Nick was only brought to her attention when Peter had gone to the toilet and left her stood at the bar.

"Hi…" Nick said awkwardly, approaching Carla gingerly and biting his lip.

This was the first time that she had seen him since finding out that he had cheated on her, she wanted to punch him hard, right in the face but instead she sighed and said,

"Hi."

"I know you said that you wanted space…"

"And yet ere you are?" Carla sighed.

"I'm sorry Carla… it's just I… I can't take this…" Nick began, "Being in the same room as you and not being able to talk to you, is torture." Carla didn't know what to say at first, whether she should just tell Nick to leave her alone of take him somewhere to talk but then she remembered the image of him kissing Leanne and it angered her.

"Yeah well you should ave thought about that before shouldn't you?" Carla hissed, not wanting to make a scene but Michelle who had been serving drinks had noticed her expression and said,

"Is everything alright? D'ya wanna go n talk out back?"

"No." Carla said plainly, much to Nick's disappointment. He knew that today was difficult for Carla and he knew that he should have just walked away but he just couldn't help himself, he couldn't help but say,

"Carla please… just give me an idea of what all this is about." Carla gave him a dark look and then shook her head. She shook her head but she still found herself saying,

"You and Leanne."

Nick took a step back. He clearly wasn't expecting Carla to have said that. Michelle had been watching and also looked stunned because the way Leanne's name had come out of Carla's mouth told her all she needed to know about the situation. Carla then turned and looked away from him, hoping that that would be it. Nick almost walked away but he thought he knew what had happened. He thought he knew how Carla knew about him and Leanne so he stupidly said,

"So he told you then… I knew he would."

"What?" Carla said, turning back to Nick.

"I should ave known Peter Barlow wouldn't have been able to resist sticking his oar in." Nick said, gutted that his relationship with Carla was clearly over. He honestly had no idea that she had seen him with Leanne herself… he had no idea that Carla knew nothing about Peter knowing… until now.

"Peter?" Carla said, in almost a whisper. "Peter knew?" Nick looked confused as Peter emerged out of the bathroom, he took one look at Carla's tear filled eyes and knew that she wasn't crying because of Deirdre. "You knew? You knew about him and Leanne?" She spoke in a desperate fashion.

Almost in a way like she was begging for Peter to say no. For him to say of course he didn't know about any of this and of course he hadn't kept it from her.

"Carla…" Peter began but he simply couldn't get his words out.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me… after everything we've been through… after everything." Carla said, her voice hoarse, unable to believe that he could have kept this from her. Peter reached out to take her hand but she yanked it away from him and shook her head at him. "Don't… don't touch me." She cried, and as everyone in the pub turned to look at her, she stormed right out of the pub.

* * *

**_So... I just wanted to warn you that the next chapter of this fic, shall be the last._**

**_As always your reviews are much much appreciated so thank you very much. _**

**_:)_**


	26. Fight On

As Carla left The Rover's she wasn't surprised to hear that she had people following her. Nick, Michelle and Peter.

"Carla! Let me explain." Peter cried worriedly, hating how this was all turning out and wishing he had told Carla about Nick sooner. All his instincts had been telling himself to tell Carla earlier and now he was paying the price for it.

"Peter maybe you should go back inside eh?" Michelle said running so that she could get to Carla first.

"Yeah go back inside." Nick said gruffly

"You too Nick." Michelle said,

"No... I want to speak to Carla and explain myself." Nick began but Peter let out a sarcastic laugh and then said,

"Too little too late mate." Carla suddenly stopped and turned around. She looked hopelessly between the two men that she had been caught between for the past week and a half and said,

"Both of you… just leave me the hell alone!"

Michelle nodded at them and pointed at the pub, gesturing for them both to go back inside. Peter and Nick both looked at each other in disgust and both stood on the street foolishly until Carla and Michelle disappeared into her building.

Peter was utterly furious but even he knew better than to hang around Nick for too long especially on a day like today, so he went back into the pub quickly before Nick could wind him up even more.

Carla didn't even wait for Michelle as she stomped up the stairs to her flat. She felt ultimately humiliated and she couldn't believe that today of all days, she now had to deal with this. She stopped in front of her door and delved into her bag as Michelle eventually caught up with her.

"Carla…" She panted, still in shock about what had just happened. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Nick Tilsley is a cheating son of a bitch and that Peter Barlow is a downright liar!" Carla said, opening her door and going into her flat."Then again I don't know what I expected from the both of em, I mean Nick always ends up going back to Leanne and Peter... well he's never gonna win awards for his honesty is he?"

"Wait... Nick cheated on you with Leanne? Are you serious?" Michelle exclaimed, going to Carla's flat behind her and closing the door. Carla went straight to her kitchen and opened the fridge, she was not impressed when she realised that after last night, she had no wine in there what so ever.

"Great…" She said with a sigh, closing her fridge before looking at Michelle, who was waiting for Carla's response.

"Carla… did Nick really cheat on you?" She asked, amazed that Nick could have really done something like that because he really seemed like he was crazy about Carla and after everything she had been through, Michelle would have thought he was the last person who would have hurt her so.

"He sure did." Carla nodded, she wanted to cry but the tears simply wouldn't come out. She had cried so much today that it was almost as if she was all cried out.

"With Leanne?" Michelle said because she was still unable to believe it.

"Yes… I saw em on Monday, at the bistro…" Carla sighed, "And the worst part of it all was that Peter already knew about it and he just chose not to tell me."

"And… that's the worst part?" Michelle said with an eyebrow raised, "Not that you were cheated on but that Peter knew about it?"

"Yeah…" Carla said but she sighed again and went to sit down on her sofa. "I know it sounds ridiculous… I know I should be more upset about Nick but I'm not… Chelle, I ave spent practically everyday with that man... how could he ave kept this from me?" Michelle followed Carla to her living room and sat down on the sofa next to her, she knew there must have been more to the story, that surely after everything Peter wouldn't risk lying to her again.

"Well how long as he known about it?" Michelle asked, "N how long has Nick actually been cheating on you for?"

"I ave no idea… does it matter?" Carla sniffed, still feeling like bursting into tears but not being able to actually do it.

"It… kinda does." Michelle said, "I mean… how can you rationally judge this situation without aving all of the facts?" Carla shook her head blankly at Michelle, not knowing what she meant. "Carla… don't take this the wrong way n I'm not sticking up for Nick either… but if this whole Leanne thing is recent and I mean really recent like... something that has just happened over this past week… which I reckon it probably is, then it's probably more to do with you and Peter than anything else."

"Me and Peter?" Carla said, shaking her head.

"Yeah... you two ave been incredibly close since he's been back and Nick probably felt really threatened by that."

"Yeah well that's hardly an excuse Michelle." Carla scoffed, although the more Michelle said, the more she understood.

"I know but it's different than Nick and Leanne having an affair behind your back for weeks on end isn't it? Maybe Nick just had a lapse of judgement." Michelle said, "and I hate to say this but you and Peter haven't exactly been angels in this situation ave ya?" Michelle reminded, remembering all about Carla and Peter's hospital kiss.

"That's different Michelle, I went straight home n told Nick about kissing Peter and anyways this isn't about Nick or... Leanne… not really. I was on me way to break up with him before I saw them kissing."

"Really?" Michelle asked because she couldn't believe that Carla had actually gone and bitten the bullet to end things with Nick.

"Yes… then I saw them kissing... then everything changed. Once again I felt like I weren't good enough… once again I was cheated on and I couldn't stand it Michelle." Carla said sadly, looking utterly devastated.

"Oh Carla." Michelle said, putting her arm around her sympathetically and holding her close.

"Peter stayed ere last night…" Carla said after a while of silence, her head rested comfortably on Michelle's shoulder.

"Did he now?" Michelle said, her eyebrow was raised again and she could tell what Michelle was thinking by her tone.

"Yes he did and before you even say it... nothing happened… well, we kissed this morning but that was it." Carla said shaking her head. "He was ere all night and he didn't tell me Michelle, why didn't he tell me?"

"Well… and again I'm not making excuses but Carla, let's not forget that Peter has had other things on his mind lately."

"I suppose…" Carla said but she knew that Michelle had a point.

"You suppose... Carla the man buried his Stepmother today." Michelle said. Carla nodded and knew that Peter must have been going through agony over the past few days. She'd been there and witnessed it for god's sake. She suddenly felt really selfish for sitting there and just concentrating on the fact that he had lied to her rather than the fact that maybe Peter hadn't been thinking straight and with good reason.

"Ohhh god... I so don't know what to do ere Chelle… I mean part of me wants to hit Peter… and Nick… hard... but the other part of me wants to just say nothing to the pair of em because I'm scared to find out the truth... Chelle what if this is just my fault... what If I really am not good enough?"

"Don't be daft Carla." Michelle scoffed, "Those two men both adore you, thats why they were bickering like idiots because they both wanted to talk to you first. Knowing the pair of em they are probably knocking seven shades out of each other as we speak."

"They better not be!" Carla said, "It's Deirdre's day today... it shouldn't be tainted like this." Carla sighed heavily and then shook her head again. Michelle read her expression and decided that enough was enough.

"Y'know what I think you should do?" Michelle asked making Carla sit upright and look at her.

"I ave an idea…" Carla said with another hefty sigh.

"I know that you're upset and that you're angry but all you're going to do sat ere, is drive yourself crazy with questions so I reckon that you need to fix yourself up and go and get some proper answers from the pair of em."

Carla knew that she couldn't avoid Nick and Peter for ever, and she thought about what Deirdre would tell her to do during this situation.

"You're right… god I hate it when you're right." Carla said getting up off the sofa and straightening out her dress. She took a deep breath and decided that she needed to get her answers, she needed to get them now.

* * *

Peter had glumly returned to his seat in the pub and had sat there on his own, his Dad hadn't noticed the Carla situation as he had been chatting away to Audrey and Liz at the time. Peter was thankful that his Dad hadn't seen it though, he was glad to see his Dad reminiscing about Deirdre in a positive way with some of her friends and he tried his very best not to let what had happened with Carla show.

He ignored the fact that Nick had returned to the pub and sat back down with his mother. He ignored the looks he kept getting from and he ignored how much he wanted to get up and beat the crap out of him.

Why today? Why did Nick have to tell Carla that he knew today? Today was supposed to be about Deirdre, not about the fact that he had kept something so important from Carla.

Peter tried not to but he couldn't help but think about the future, he thought about what would happen now the funeral was over and now that the "hard part" had gone.

Carla probably wouldn't want to speak to him for days, weeks even. The only thing that had made the situation even a little bit bearable was the fact that he wouldn't have to watch her with Nick.

That was the only silver lining in this situation.

Tracy however, had seen what happened earlier, she had left Todd and sat down next to Peter, She waited for him to speak first but when he continued to stare down at his hands miserably, she nudged him and said,

"So what on earth was all that about?"

"What?" Peter asked,

"Y'know what, Carla storming out of ere like that?" Tracy tutted.

"She found out that I didn't tell her something about Nick and now… now I guess she hates me." Peter said with a sigh, "It's me own fault I suppose… I should ave let me lesson really, lying to Carla like that."

"Peter..." Tracy said quietly, feeling sorry for her brother because she knew he still desperately loved Carla.

"Tracy... it's fine. I'll be fine." Peter said although he knew he really wasn't going to be fine if Carla didn't give him a chance to explain.

"She'll come around, I'm sure of it." Tracy said, looking at Peter and trying to nod assuringly at him.

"You think?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Yeah… this is Carla… no matter how much she denies it… She blatantly still loves you." Tracy replied, Peter looked unconvinced of this and was about to speak when the pub door opened and there stood Carla and Michelle.

Carla walked into the pub and looked straight ahead of her as she walked right through it. She didn't even look at Peter or Nick as she went behind the bar and out back. Michelle wasn't far behind her but as she walked past Nick, she pointed at him and said,

"You… come with me." Nick staggered up of his chair and followed Michelle as Peter watched and felt his heart sink. He hadn't expected to see Carla so soon but she had obviously chosen to talk to Nick first over him.

"That means nothing..." Tracy said, with a shake off her head. "She just has to talk to him first because he is her boyfriend after all."

Tracy was right, Carla had chosen to talk to Nick because before she figured out what to do with Peter... she needed to figure out what to do with Nick first.

Nick nervously walked into the back room of the Rover's and sat down at the table where Carla was also sat, Michelle then closed the door and left them to it.

"Carla I am so so sorry." Nick began, he was ready to apologise and apologise but Carla just put her hand up and said,

"Stop. Stop apologising and tell me the truth about what happened between you and Leanne."

"How did you find out?" Nick asked, Carla tutted at him and then said,

"I saw you both… on Monday night, In your office… now tell me why you did it."

"Please... know that I didn't set out to hurt you… I still love you and I still want to be with you." Nick said, Carla sighed and shook her head at him in disappointment, she couldn't believe that he was saying he still loved her and that he still wanted to be with her, she didn't want to hear any of it and just wanted answers.

"Nick please… just tell me why…"

"Peter… that's why." Nick eventually said. Carla raised an eyebrow at him and was about to speak when Nick shook his head at her. "Look… I'll be honest with you… I have felt threatened by Peter the moment that I saw that he was back… It's nothing that you did, it's not your fault. Even if you hadn't been truthful about your kiss with him, I would have felt like this. I knew deep down that you would end up falling for him again… I knew it because how could you not? this is Peter Barlow we're talking about… he's the love of your life right?"

"As… interesting as this all is Nick…" Carla said, ignoring the love of her life comment. "You still haven't go to the Leanne part." she said trying her hardest not to fell sorry for Nick, even though he looked totally gutted.

"The first time it happened was when Simon went missing… she was upset… I was upset… it's no excuse but it just happened… and then Peter walked in on us." Nick explained.

"So he's known for a good few days then." Carla said, shaking her head wishing that he hadn't known for so long and that there was a slightly better explanation.

"Yes he has… and when he saw us he was angry… really angry in fact." Nick said, "Me and Leanne begged him not to tell you."

"So what about when I saw you n Leanne on Monday… or did it _just happen_ then too?" Carla said dryly, ignoring the Peter part of this story for now.

"Yes." Nick said admitted, "As stupid and as pathetic as it sounds it just did, I knew I was loosing you to him… I knew it… even if you didn't." Nick said and Carla kept quiet for a moment.

She thought about everything Nick had just said and she knew that he was sort of right.

Peter was the love of her life and she had fallen for him all over again. She thought about how she would have felt if she knew that Nick was in love with someone else, how it would feel to see them together, to know that they were spending so much time together… she knew that it probably would have drove her to do some pretty crazy things too. She was beginning to understand Nick a little and shuffled in her seat as he then said,

"So... that chat you wanted to have with me… I guess it was to say that me n you are over." Carla nodded at him slowly and then said,

"Yes it was… and it wasn't because I saw you with Leanne. I was actually on my way to end things when I saw you both."

"Because of Peter?" Nick asked, hating that Peter was once again the reason he was losing another girlfriend.

"No." Carla began, "Well yes... but not because I wanted him back but because I still wasn't sure about how I felt about him... and I didn't think it was fair on you… you're a decent guy Nicky Tilsey."

"You mean I used to be a decent guy." Nick sighed heavily, really and truly hating himself for totally ruining things with Carla.

"You still are… you... just made a mistake… like we all do." Carla said leaning forward and taking his hand, her anger for Nick had definitely decreased over the day and after trying to put herself in Nick's shoes she didn't completely blame him. "Look… I were in a really bad place when we got together… you put up with me when no one else would… I'm really really grateful for that Nick… I really want you to understand that." Nick nodded at her and gave her a sad smile as she continued, "Me n you were something special, we really were and I honestly think that if you didn't ave a baby on the way and if Peter hadn't come back… we could have made it… but he did come back… he came back and maybe all of this was something that just had to happen."

"I know…"Nick said hoarsely, "I told you… I always knew you'd end up falling for him again… I guess I just did everything I could do to try and keep you for as long as possible… turns out that I probably just pushed you even closer into his arms eh?" Nick said, getting up off his chair and admitting defeat. Carla nodded at him for a second and then she shook her head,

"Look I'm not about to go n get back together with the man… he hurt me… a hell of a lot and I really don't know how I feel about all of this." She said, Nick hesitated and then he sat back down again, Carla watched him as he cleared his throat and said,

"When he caught me n Leanne… when we begged him not to tell you about it… he said he wouldn't and the only reason that he said he wouldn't was because he didn't want to hurt you… he told me to tell you… in fact he damn near insisted that I told you and I should have. Carla I should have been honest with you and I hate the fact that I wasn't…" Nick paused as Carla wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I just wanted you to know that Peter only kept it to himself to protect you." Nick said and then he got up and went to leave the room.

"Wait!" Carla cried, getting up too and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you… for telling me that… you really didn't ave to."

"Yes I did." Nick said with another sad smile, and as Carla let go of him and as another tear ran down her cheek, they both said farewell to their relationship.

Once Nick had left the room, Michelle had come to see if Carla was okay. She watched as Carla sniffed and said,

"Okay Chelle… send the other one idiot in."

Peter watched Nick leave the pub. He had watched him as much as he could but he just couldn't read Nick enough to tell what had just happened.

He didn't have too much time to dwell on Nick though because Michelle soon appeared in front of him and said,

"Peter… Carla wants to talk to you."

He made his own way to the back room of the pub as Michelle stayed in the bar and he found Carla sat at the table, the very same table that they had sat at when Peter had first come back. The very same table that they had sat and talked at after he had been released from prison.

He thought it was stupid that a plain table could hold so many depressing memories.

"Sit down…" Carla said plainly, so plainly that he couldn't tell what she was thinking. He couldn't quite tell if she was angry, upset or both. She looked rather angry so he decided the just go for it and spill his heart out. What else did he have to lose?

"Carla I am so sorry… I should ave told you about Nick I really should ave but being the one to tell you about it just reminded me of aving to tell you about Tina and I just couldn't do it to you again... I didn't think I was strong enough to do it… to put you through all of that pain was something that I was really trying to avoid."

"Peter…" Carla began but he kept talking anyway.

"I knew I had to tell you eventually, I really did and I nearly did but then I knew how angry you would ave been, I knew how it would make you feel to find out I lied and what with today being Deirdre's funeral I needed you to be okay with me… I needed you to stick around and help me through this day because I know I couldn't ave done it without you." Peter stopped to take a breath as tears began pouring down his cheeks and it had been getting hard for him to breathe. Then before Carla could start talking he started again, "I couldn't ave done today without you and if I'm honest I couldn't do any day without you… I need you so much Carla and I know it's selfish but"

"Shut up." Carla said, pressing a finger up to his lips because she knew if she let him, he would waffle on for ages. "Just listen to me, okay?" Peter nodded at her and swallowed as she removed her finger from his mouth.

"When I first… heard about the fact that you knew about Nick n Leanne… it really really threw me." Carla began, "Mainly because I felt like you had betrayed me all over again." The word betrayed had another tear run down Peter's cheek, Carla saw this and decided she better continue speaking before Peter got carried away again. "I didn't think properly about this… I didn't think about your motives for keeping such a huge secret from me... all I thought about was the fact that you were sat with me all night last night and you never mentioned that you knew… not even once."

"Carla… I."

"Shhh Peter!" Carla cried, sighing and shaking her head. "For goodness sake I aint finished."

"Sorry." Peter said miserably, hating how all of this was going.

He could see Carla telling him that she couldn't get past this. He could see his future now, a sorry existence, him back in Portsmouth, without Carla and alone and he hated the image of it so much, that he put his head down in his hands.

"Don't apologize… just listen." Carla said, "I've been the selfish one." This made Peter sit up, he sat up and shook his head at her but she knew better than to let him speak so she then said, "Let me explain… I spent all this time thinking about how I felt and I forgot about what you've had to deal with. You and your family have lost Deirdre and that should have been your main priority… you shouldn't have had to put up with my drama's with Nick and I am sorry for that." Carla's face then softened for the first time and she moved her chair closer to his. "I also know that you kept what you saw to your self... to protect me… you didn't want me to be hurting and that… well that was really sweet of you Peter." Carla now had tears in her eyes as well as Peter and as she reached out and took his hand he felt as if there may just be a tiny little glimmer of hope.

"You ave no idea how much time I spent contemplating about telling you Carla… I nearly did so many times but..."

"Peter you don't need to explain anymore… I understand and I…" Carla paused and took a deep breath. "I forgive you… and... not just for not telling me about Nick."

Peter swallowed. He wasn't sure he heard right so he kept quiet. He barley even moved until Carla spoke again.

"I've never told anyone this… ever but sometimes I used to think that me n you didn't give it a good enough go." Carla said, sniffing and looking down at her and Peter's hands. "I used to think that we didn't fight hard enough for us… that I didn't try hard enough to put our relationship back together… Peter just because I let you walk away from me it doesn't mean that I wanted you to… that day you left ere was one of the worst days of me life n you ave no idea how much I wanted to run after that cab you were in and stop you from giving up on us."

"Then why didn't ya?" Peter cried,

"I thought it were for the best… you broke my heart Peter and I wasn't sure that it could ever be put back together again." Carla said, "Now I know that it can... Peter I honestly don't think that my heart will ever let me love anyone else... you're the only person who can truly put it back together and as devastating at this week n a half has been… spending time with you… spending time with your family has made me feel part of something again… it's made me feel whole again."

"Me too... When I think about life in Portsmouth now... I can't believe how I ever fooled myself into believing I was doing okay... Carla I was lost without you, without Si without me Dad and Tracy... I wasn't expecting any of this when I got back ere but I've realised what this place means to me... It means I'm home."

Peter and Carla now both had tears running freely down their cheeks and were almost too chocked up too talk. Carla reached up with her free hand and wiped her eyes before saying,

"I think that it's time that me n you fight Peter. I think we need to try… we need to try our bloody hardest to get _us_ back because despite all the bad times… me n you were amazing Peter… we really were." Carla said, taking a deep breath and looking a Peter deep in the eyes. "I want to fight… please say that we'll fight Peter…" Carla sobbed, "Please…" she begged.

She begged as if Peter would have really done anything other than nod at her.

Of course he nodded, there was no way he would do anything else in this situation.

Of course he wanted Carla back, he was still madly in love with her and here she was, giving him another chance… he'd be mad… insane, if he didn't take her in his arms and hold her close.

So that's what he did, he reach out and pulled her towards him, she wrapped her arms around him as he said,

"Yes we'll fight Carla… of course we will fight."

Their lips found their own way towards each other's and even though they both knew that there was a long and very emotional road to recovery, they both knew that it would be worth it in the end.

They knew that people would talk, that they would judge and think that they were making a huge mistake but they didn't care.

They knew that sometimes two people had to have everything around them fall apart so that they could fall back together.

They knew that sometimes it takes a dreadful and painful situation to make people change their ways.

They knew that it wasn't going to be easy… it was going to take time, patience and a lot of hard work but if they stuck it out… if they made sure they gave it their all… Peter and Carla knew that they would make it... and that's how in the very same back room where their relationship had come to an end, at the very same table that they had sat at a mere week and a half ago... that's how Carla and Peter decided that they had to give things another go...

* * *

**_Two years later_**

Exactly two years to the day of Deirdre's funeral, Carla and Peter were still going strong.

They were happy… actually happy would be an understatement, they were completely and utterly besotted with each other.

It took them a while to get to this place… it took a lot of strength on both their parts to try and move on from having all those months apart from each other but they did it in the end.

It wasn't easy… actually _wasn't easy_ is an understatement too.

They argued a lot at first… in fact they argued more than most and many said that they wouldn't last but all that mattered was that after each argument they were both able to kiss each other stupid and let each other know that they were still willing to fight on.

Carla and Peter's road to happiness had quite few twists and turns on the way but they travelled it together and then a year or so down the line, came one more surprise… it was a rather huge surprise, one that they couldn't even have dreamed of and that surprise came in the form of Olivia.

Olivia May Barlow was nine days old today. She was wrapped up snugly in a blanket and held ever so closely to Carla's chest as she and Peter walked slowly through the cemetery.

Peter had a rather large bunch of flowers in one arm and had the other one around Carla. He smiled down at their daughter with pride and kissed Carla on the cheek as they walked across the grass and in the direction of where Deirdre had been buried.

The sun was hidden behind grey clouds and as they finally reached Deirdre's grave, Carla bent her head down to the sleeping infant and said,

"Ere we are Liv… it's time to say ello to your Grandma."

They had stopped walking now as they had reached Deirdre's resting place and they both took a moment of silence to remember her.

"D'ya think this is stupid?" Carla said, turning to Peter anxiously. She'd suggested this idea but now that they were there she wasn't too sure if what they were doing was slightly weird. She had never really believed in heaven and hell, she had never properly sat and thought about whether there was an after life but she knew that if there was one… she definitely wanted Deirdre to see Olivia.

"Course not." He said, bending down and placing the huge bunch of white lilies that he and Carla had just bought, onto Deirdre's grave amongst the other flowers that had obviously been placed there on the actual anniversary of Deirdre's death. "Alright Deirdre… we would ave been ere sooner but we've kind of had our hands full." Peter explained half smiling.

Carla had actually gone into labour two on the second anniversary of Deirdre's death. She was in labour for eight hours and there were many complications, complications that meant Carla had lost a lot of blood and that she had come dangerously close to needing a C section but like always, she fought her hardest and with Peter by her side, she safely gave birth to baby Olivia who weighed six pounds exactly.

She was tiny and the very first time Carla held Olivia in her arms, she couldn't get over how small and precious she was.

After watching her give birth, Peter was even more in love with Carla than ever and the moment he saw his little girl he fell in love with her too.

Simon was thrilled at the arrival of his little sister and took to being a big brother like a duck takes to water and as for Ken, he doted on his granddaughter from the moment he met her.

Nine busy days and sleepless nights later, Carla and Peter had finally found some spare time to go and visit Deirdre's grave, they had meant to get there sooner but as they were both adjusting to their new life with a baby, they were almost always late for everything and had made it just before the cemetery was due to close. Carla felt Olivia move in her arms and when she gazed down at her she saw that Olivia's eyes were now open.

"Peter look…" Carla whispered, "She's awake." She smiled proudly and then looked at Peter lovingly.

"That's because she wants to see her Grandma Deirdre init." Peter smiled, putting his arm around Carla and gently pushing her forwards. Carla giggled at Peter and then looked down at Deirdre's two-year-old grave with a sad sigh. "You always said you wanted me to ave a little girl didn't you Deirdre." Peter said, "Well ere she is... and she's a right stunner... just like her old Dad eh?"

"Oi" Carla chuckled as Peter gently brushed a finger against Olivia's cheek.

"Alright Alright, I'll level with ya Deirdre... She's the spit of her mother... a total beauty in fact." Peter corrected with a smirk. It was true, Olivia may have had Peter's hair and eyes but everything else about her was Carla's.

"Her name's Olivia… although we've kinda taken to calling her Liv avent we?." Carla said quietly, turning her body slightly so that Olivia was now opposite Deirdre's headstone.

"Dad loves her to pieces." Peter nodded, "I know she's only nine days old and he'd never admit it but I reckon she's his favourite Grandkid."

"Oh stop it Peter." Carla said with a smirk, nudging Peter with her free arm and shaking her head. "You're Dad loves all his Grandkids the same."

"Hmmm if you say so…" Peter teased, as Carla smiled down at their baby and said,

"I really wish you two could ave met properly Deirdre... It's a shame that she's gonna miss out on all your words of wisdom... not to mention your cooking" She smiled.

"Don't worry though, we've got plenty of stories and pictures to show our Liv and she will always know that her Grandma Deirdre was a Queen." Peter said as Carla sniffed hard.

"She wouldn't be ere right now if it weren't for you Deirdre… you brought me n Peter together again and we've come to say thank you. You said that you wanted to see us together again one day… I hope that if you are out there… I hope that you can see us… I really can. I hope your proud of us." Tears ran down Carla's cheek as she spoke. Peter leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, then he leant forward and kissed Olivia on the forehead too. When he raised his head Carla saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Look at us Deirdre… we're a right pair eh?" he said with a sniff.

"Well I've just had a baby… me emotions are all over the place, what's your excuse eh?" Carla said giving Peter another nudge.

"Thank you Deirdre…" He said wrapping his arms around Carla's middle, "I don't know if you meant to... but you've given me two angels and I couldn't be happier. It wasn't easy… in fact sometimes it were downright awful but you told me never to give up on Carla… I haven't… and I never will."

"Good." Carla smiled, kissing Peter as Olivia stirred. She stretched out her tiny little arms and then she started to whimper as the cemetery's clock began to chime stating that it was time to close.

"Uh oh… I think the little one is getting hungry again." Peter said, Carla nodded at him and then sniffed hard, she took one more look at Deirdre's grave and then said,

"Looks like it's closing time anyway... we get going... but we'll come again soon."

"N we'll bring Si this time too… he sends his love." Peter said taking his arms away from around Carla and wiping his eyes as Olivia stirred again.

"Bye Bye Grandma…" Carla said, gently taking one of Olivia's little hands and waving it in a sweet fashion and as her and Peter began to walk away, the clouds suddenly cleared and the sun began to shine ever so brightly. Carla and Peter both looked up and smiled, just like they had done at Deirdre's funeral and once again they were sure that she was smiling back at them.

_The end._

* * *

_Okay… so first I want to say Thank you all so much to all those who have faved, reviewed and read this, I know I say it a lot but I heart every single review and I cherish all your thoughts._

_This started as something I had written as a one shot and it now has twenty six chapters which is pretty amazing considering I was sure no one was going to like it._

_I know a few of you really didn't want this to end but once I decided to continue with it, I knew that it was always going to end here. I really really hope you liked this last chapter._

_I went and had a look back at the first chapter and I had written how wrong I though Nick and Carla were ha ha... I have to say they have definitely grown on me over the past few months and when writing this I tried as hard as I could to not make Nick a real bad guy, so I hope that came across. _

_Who knows maybe one day I'll cross over to the dark side and write a Narla fic *chuckles* I'm just waiting for inspiration to strike._

_For now thought, I'm going to leave it here and I shall obviously be updating my other fics, Don't Let Go tomorrow for sure and maybe someday... Everything Has Changed might have a sequel._

_Thanks again and don't forget to leave one last review._


End file.
